Bones
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: AU.Ella era vanidosa y hostil, un excelente disfraz para ocultar lo que la marcó y creó un vínculo con la persona que odiaba, su primo, la única persona con sentido en su vida. Y es que la idea que alguien estuviera con ella era como un chiste, e imposible cuando el hombre que quieres es inaccesible, sin percatarse que él podía mirarla más allá de la piel. SessKagu NaraKagu
1. PROLOGO

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia.**_

* * *

_**BONES**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

—¿Qué tan mal están?

—Los niños están con vida, pero inconscientes—. Alcanzó a escuchar, como si se tratara de una voz lejana. ¿Estarían hablando de ella? No recordaba nada que no fuera el sofocante humo negro que provocó la explosión en el edificio donde vivían. De eso si estaba segura, que fue una explosión la causante de todo.

Abrió los ojos tan pesadamente, que sólo alcanzo a ver una tenue luz que le calaba, provocando que los volviera a cerrar. Los dos hombres que estaban en la habitación continuaron su plática.

—Le aseguró que sobrevivirán. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de los padres. Me contaron que los encontraron ya muertos en el elevador. Es una pena por los pequeños. Llevan un día entero en el hospital y ningún familiar ha venido a preguntar por ellos— explicó el doctor con un tono de verdadera empatía hacía los ahora huérfanos. El hombre bien vestido que lo acompañaba giró su mirada a la niña de diez años.

Ahí estaba, dormida, o eso decía el médico, esa niña de cabello negro con muy evidentes heridas que no sanarían pronto.

—Sus padres eran empleados míos, no tengo inconveniente en hacerme cargo de todos los gastos. He tratado de contactar a algún familiar, pero me ha resultado imposible. De igual manera, lo seguiré intentando— Aseguró tan calmadamente, que el doctor no dudaba que él no los abandonaría.

Todo era escuchado por la inmóvil niña. Los dos adultos pensaban que todavía dormía profundamente como su hermana y sus dos primos.

Sólo que ella sí estaba consciente, y escuchaba ahora su triste realidad. Si era cierto todo lo que esos dos hombres decían, las personas que murieron eran sus padres. Porque mientras su hermana, sus dos primos y ella competían sobre quién era el primero en subir hasta el sexto piso para llegar a su departamento, sus padres y tíos se quedaron en el auto bajando las maletas. Seguramente, habían tomado el elevador justo en el momento del siniestro. ¿Fue su diversión quien los salvó? ¿Y si era la única en ese lugar? La incertidumbre de saber sobre su hermana y primos era tan grande y frustrante, por el la necesidad de querer levantarse de la cama y gritarle a esas dos personas que escuchaba hablar. Pero tenía el inconveniente de sentir su cuerpo tan cansado y pesado.

—Confiaré en usted. De verdad siento lástima por ellos. La más pequeña es la que se encuentra en peor estado. — Comentó el doctor. Aunque ahora fue un tono más bajo en el que habló, el poco ruido del área especial del hospital era tan escaso que incluso alguien tan lastimada y somnolienta como ella, le era imposible no escuchar.

—"¿La más pequeña? ¿Kanna?"— Supuso. ¿Estaría sufriendo más ella? Alrededor suyo era inquietantemente calmado. Odiaba eso en su situación. Deseaba correr y gritar. Despegarse de esa cama y salir a buscar ayuda. Que alguien, le asegurara que todo estaba bien para ellos.

—Posiblemente es la que tarde más en recuperarse. No sólo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente. La enfermera que la cuida me ha dicho que la ha visto llorar dormida, al menos cuatro veces en lo que lleva aquí— explicó el doctor. El hombre que lo acompañaba se mostró serio. No esperaba un comentario así. Le dolió en el fondo escuchar que sólo era el principio de todo lo que a los niños les esperaban y rogaba porque sus dos hijos no pasaran por algo similar. —Los dos varones y la niña de aquí posiblemente queden con cicatrices, pero no pasarán de eso.

Un adolescente entró a la habitación, con una mirada de completa ignorancia hacia la situación. El hombre que acompañaba al doctor era su padre. El adolescente de cabello plateado miró alrededor del cuarto, siendo la niña recostada en esa cama la que llamara por completo su atención. Tenía muchos raspones en la cara, y su cuerpo estaba tapado por una sábana.

La menor volvió a tomar fuerzas y trato de abrir los ojos, pero los cerró de golpe. Los dos adultos no se percataron de la acción. En cambio, el adolescente si lo hizo, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ya quería marcharse, solo que la curiosidad de saber lo que pasó era mucha, seguramente importante para que su ocupado padre estuviera hablando con el doctor.

—¿Tiene algo de tiempo? En lo que algún familiar aparece, ¿puede hacerse cargo de algunos papeles que pide el hospital?— preguntó el doctor, confiado en que él accedería sin reproches.

—Por supuesto. No tengo inconveniente— respondió sin dudar.

—Muchas gracias, Taisho-san. Es agradable conocer personas que se preocupan por otros—. El señor sonrió por el halago. El primero en salir de la habitación fue el doctor, quien esperaba al señor en la puerta. Taisho, al notar que su hijo estaba observando con detalle a la niña, le dijo:

— No tardaré con esos papeles. Por mientras, ¿puedes cuidarla?— pidió con su mano en el hombro de su hijo, seguro de que él estaría dispuesto a brindarle un poco de apoyo a la menor. Ya que él era así, o al menos, su padre veía que luchaba por serlo.

—De acuerdo— pronunció dando unos pasos para sentarse en el mueble a un costado de la cama. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, abandonó el cuarto, confiando en su hijo.

_— "Ya no tengo padres. Nadie me asegura que tenga a mi hermana y a mis primos. " _

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. En su corta vida, el sentimiento de vacio era desconocido y aterrador. Su vida ahora se resumía a nada. ¿Para qué llorar si ya no lo iba a recuperar? Contuvo todo el llanto, apretando muy fuertemente los ojos. Para ella, llorar era patético en cualquier situación.

Por más saliva que tragaba para pasar el nudo y evitar los gestos en la cara, los gemidos no impidieron que una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Luchaba contra todo lo que sentía, a pesar de que el llorar era algo tan natural. Y lo único que lograba era llamar más la atención del chico, quien enseguida se paró a un lado de ella.

Con su mano derecha limpió esa pequeña lágrima. Al sentir el leve rose de sus dedos, abrió los ojos y cruzó su mirada con los ojos color ámbar del niño. ¿Quién se suponía que era ese chico? Fácilmente, lucia unos años más grande.

—Llora, sólo yo estoy aquí— dijo indiferente, pero a la vez sonaba como una orden. Él no podía abandonar ese sensación de seguirla mirando, con esos ojos tan serenos pero a la vez imponentes.

No era su intención transmitirle paz, solo que él estaba tan cerca. Nadie más estaba precisamente ahí. Él no la protegía, pero sí ordenaba que llorara, que no habría burlas.

Los ojos querían cerrarse y dormir nuevamente, y la vez, sus ojos no querían perder esa mirada. Esos ojos color ámbar, que le decían que él jamás sentiría lástima. Era patética la lástima, porque solo lastimaba más.

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo las fuerzas y las irremediables lágrimas brotaron aún con los ojos abiertos, hasta que por fin se cerraron por el cansancio.

Él estuvo a su lado hasta que se durmió, para después marcharse con su padre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo y raro fanfic, del cual me tome mi tiempo para hacer unos cuantos capítulos antes de publicarlo. Y la verdad, no sé como lo verán ustedes, pero la historia que tengo planeada me gusta mucho. Nunca pensé en escribir algo así, sobre todo porque llevo como dos años rompiéndome la cabeza para un fic romántico entre Kagura y Sesshomaru, mis personajes favoritos, y en realidad, la historia creo que está lejos en centrarse en algo romántico. Lo habrá, pero el angst será el ingrediente principal de todo esto. Y Naraku tiene mucho que ver, por algo también es protagonista, y es por este hombre que les advierto que el fic no se centrara en su totalidad en Kagura y Sesshomaru, aunque el prólogo muestra lo contrario. Hay mucho más detrás de este prólogo que no precisamente tiene que ver con estos dos._

_Tengo que corregir el siguiente capítulo, pero ya está. Tal vez lo publique como dentro de diez días, si es que no me desespero y lo publico mañana, hahaha._

_Y ya para irme, este fanfic esta dedicadísimo a **Agatha Romaniev** , persona con la que me encanta platicar y que me ayudó mucho en la realización de este fic. Y culpable de un par de cosillas que pasaran, ya les explicare cuando llegue el momento._

_Ok, que tengan linda noche. Nos vemos dentro de muy poco._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


	2. LIFE

**_Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi_**

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

**_"LIFE"_**

* * *

Con su típico labial rojo y los ojos con sombra rosa, a Kagura sólo le faltaba vestirse para estar lista. Se puso unos jeans, con algunas raspaduras que estaban de moda. De su armario sacó una blusa negra, con una manga corta, pero con un sugerente escote. Un collar sencillo y unos zapatilla negras completaron su look. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y se alarmó. Posiblemente, llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Soltó su largo y ondulado cabello y salió de su casa sin despedirse de nadie, y al parecer las personas que vivían con ella no le dieron importancia.

Caminó con los brazos cruzados, sin mirar para ningún lado que no fuera enfrente. Se detuvo en la parada del autobús y se sentó en la banca. A lado de ella, estaba un señor, con la ropa un poco sucia. Kagura, al notar la facha desalineada del hombre, se acomodó lo más que pudo a la orilla de la banca. El autobús tardó un par de minutos en pasar, minutos en los que el señor le era completamente indiferente Kagura, pero para ella no. Ver ese tipo de hombres la fastidiaban por el hecho de trabajar en un bar popular en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Si bien, en ese bar asistían personas jóvenes que buscaban pasar un buen rato, la muchacha de apenas veinte años tenía que sufrir el constante acoso al salir del trabajo en la madrugada, de los hombres que se topaba en la calle y precisamente con la facha del indiferente hombre.

Al subir al autobús, Kagura se mostró desesperada. Ya era tarde y el chofer realizaba distintas paradas. Lo maldijo en su mente y de paso, maldijo a las inocentes personas que lo tomaban. Si las personas hubieran podido leer sus pensamientos, sin duda tomarían a Kagura como una persona demasiado joven para estar tan amargada. Y en realidad, lo estaba. Si no maldecía directamente algo, lo hacía en la mente.

Con el ceño fruncido y molesta, llegó a su trabajo. El lugar parecía muy grande cuando todavía no abría y estaba completamente vacio ante la falta de clientes. Sólo algunas personas, que no eran más que empleados, andaban por el bar. Kagura pasó directamente a un cuarto con varios casilleros para su bolsa. Se limitó a sólo saludar a sus compañeros, sin ningún interés de mantener una conversación.

Lo que para muchos el viernes era una bendición, ese día significaba para la mujer el comienzo de tres arduos días de trabajo hasta el maravilloso lunes, su único día de descanso.

—Oigan todos—. Los hombres y mujeres que rondaban el lugar lo prestaron inmediatamente atención al hombre que les habló. — Hoy tenemos una pequeña junta antes de que comiencen a llegar los clientes— explicó el encargado del bar, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y algo de canas. Tenía un bigote y mostraba siempre una alegre sonrisa. —Todos vengan a la oficina—. Los empleados del lugar, que eran alrededor de diez, lo obedecieron. Entre ellos Kagura que era una simple mesera y vestía con una blusa un poco sencilla, a comparación de sus compañeras, que vestían más llamativas que ellas. Al encargado eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando cumplieran con su trabajo, y en los seis meses que la mujer estaba a punto de cumplir, no tenía queja alguna. Sí, podía ser respondona a veces, pero el administrador de Life era muy paciente y no era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien como ella.

—Hoy comienza una especie de auditoría. —Dijo sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su oficina era pequeña y se veía lo apretados que estaban los empleados. —Nuestro jefe me llamó esta mañana para decirme que pensaba venir durante dos semanas seguidas para ver como operábamos. Sé que ninguno de ustedes lo conocen, por ese motivo me pidió que no les dijera una descripción o les mostrara una foto de él. Durante dos semanas, yo estaré supervisándolos toda la noche, no quiero dejarlos solos. No es que no confié en ustedes— dio una larga mirada a cada uno de sus empleados, —pero es mejor no tener ningún problema. —Kagura escuchó sin prestarle mucha atención. Que el dueño del lugar viniera no era algún problema para ella. Sus demás compañeros le pidieron al menos una pista de la apariencia al administrador, pero este se negó.

Entre las siete y las ocho, el ritmo de clientes era bajo, pero al acercarse a las nueve, el bar ya se notaba más lleno. La mujer dio un largo respiro mirando a su alrededor. Apenas eran las nueve y todavía faltaban muchos más clientes que tendría que atender hasta la madrugada. ¿En qué momento decidió trabajar ahí y no dejarlo tres días después?

—"Maldita sea el decente sueldo" — pensó al momento que levantaba unas botellas de una pequeña mesa alta para dos personas. La pareja que estaba en dicha mesa le pidieron a Kagura otras dos. Ella, sin decir nada, obedeció. Así sería toda su noche, y todas las noches siguientes.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, dos de las meseras se acercaron a la barra donde pidieron las bebidas que les encargaron. Ellas se mostraban muy emocionadas y justo cuando recibieron las cervezas, regresaron rápido a la zona V.I.P. Ahí se encontraban dos hombres muy atractivos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro recogido en una corta coleta y los ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla. El otro hombre tenía el cabello largo un poco más debajo de los hombros, con la particularidad que tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos color ámbar. Al ver que las dos meseras, con falda de mezclilla y blusas de tirantes de colores plateados y brillantes se acercaban, el chico de cabello negro, de nombre Miroku, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Chicas! En buena hora llegan. Tienen que ayudarme esta noche. —Comenzó a hablar muy coqueto, algo característico en él. —Verán,— colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, —aquí mi amigo me ha dado la noticia de que pretende casarse. — Las meseras, que ya conocían a los hombres, pues eran clientes muy frecuentes en el bar, se alegraron y a la vez decepcionaron por lo que escuchaban, quedando completamente boquiabiertas por la noticia.

—Inuyasha, ¿de verdad te quieres casar? ¿No crees que estas muy joven? —Preguntó una de las chicas de cabello chino.

—Miroku, se supone que era secreto. Aún no está decidido nada. — Comentó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Su amigo siempre de indiscreto, al menos se lo contó a esas mujeres, quienes no tenían ninguna relación con su novia.

—Por eso mismo, quiero salvarte de esa loca idea tuya. Hay muchas chicas muy bonitas por esta ciudad y aun no te has dado el lujo de conocerlas a todas. — Dijo dándole una mirada al par de meseras. Ambas se dieron cuenta y se rieron del hombre. —Chicas, con este par de cervezas —tomó una de ellas y después siguió hablando, — no es suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión a mi amigo. ¿Qué les parece si nos traen una buena botella de tequila y más botona? — Las meseras se apresuraron a atenderlos rápido para continuar platicando con ese par de peculiares amigos. Les agradaba Miroku, aunque claro, sus insinuaciones nunca las tomarían en serio, pero siempre resultaba divertido hablar con él.

—Oye, Miroku, ¿no te acaban de despedir de tu trabajo por coquetearle a la hija de tu jefe? ¿Cómo piensas pagar? — Cuestionó Inuyasha, mirándolo de lado. Ya sospechaba lo que diría.

—¡Amigo mío! — exclamó. —Por eso tú eres el rico heredero. — Señaló sin vergüenza, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Pretendes que pague todo lo que tú te vas a tomar? ¿Cuándo yo no paso de una cerveza? — Lo miró inquisitivamente. Otra vez le tocaría pagar la cuenta. Inuyasha ya pensaba seriamente en cambiar de amigo.

—Y más, si es necesario para hacerte recapacitar.

Las mujeres alrededor del par de guapos varones volteaban a verlos. Las que era su primera vez en ese lugar, no negaban lo atractivos que lucían y si podían pagar la exclusiva zona, lo eran más. Otras, que ya sabían de quienes se trataban, sonreían de lado por ver quién sería la inocente que Miroku trataría de cortejar.

—¿Tú crees que sea un poco apresurado… —Con inseguridad en su forma de hablar, Inuyasha le preguntó a su amigo, —pedirle matrimonio a Kikyou? — Se mostró tímido, sosteniendo en ambas manos la cerveza. — Es que pienso que es el momento ideal. —

—Para mí, nunca es el momento. ¿Qué tal si te rechaza? ¿Su relación será la misma después? Piensa que Kikyou aún está estudiando para ser doctora y tú estás igual, no has terminado de estudiar administración. Tú tienes veinte años, y ella veintidós, son muy jóvenes. O acaso, ¿Kikyou no permiten que tengan relaciones hasta que se casen? Eso explicaría tu urgencia. —Lo último lo preguntó curioso y al ver la expresión de timidez y el sonrojo de Inuyasha, podía asegurar que de eso se trataba, pero el heredero lo negó. Miroku pudo respirar y sentirse aliviado de que su amigo si mantenía una vida sexual activa, algo que él consideraba muy importante.

* * *

Kagura levantó su mirada a la zona VIP, pues sus compañeras se comportaban como "verdaderas idiotas", como es que ella las nombró, al atender a una sola mesa. Se dio cuenta de que se trataban de dos clientes muy comunes del popular bar. Hizo una mueca. Si bien, los chicos solo conocían a la mujer de vista por ser mesera del lugar, ella sabía de quién se trataba el hombre de la camisa roja. Inuyasha Taisho, el heredero del grupo Sounga.

—Sólo son un par de presumidos. —Pensó la mujer continuando con sus labores.

—¡Lindura, ven aquí! —Gritó un hombre chaparro, que recién entraba al bar, a Kagura. Al primer gritó lo ignoró, con la esperanza de que le hablaran a otra de sus compañeras. Pero ese hombre siguió hablando y no tuvo más remedio que prestarle atención. Ella giró su rostro y lo primero que se le vino a la mente, es que el hombre no era nada agraciado y por su pinta, tenía dinero. Llevaba una cadena gruesa de oro y varios anillos del mismo metal, su ropa era de marcas conocidas, pero de pésimo gusto. —Acompáñame hasta la zona VIP. —Pidió el desagradable hombre. Iba solo, caminando detrás Kagura. Ella no podía ver lo que hacía, pero si sentía la lujuriosa mirada que el hombre le daba. Al llegar al lugar a una mesa, el hombre se sentó y le ofreció a Kagura hacer lo mismo, ella lo ignoró y prosiguió a levantarle la orden. El ordenó una botella de whisky y sin ánimos, obedeció atendiéndolo rápido para alejarse de él.

Lo que restaba de la noche, la mujer de ojos color rubí tuvo que soportar la aberrante mirada y halagos del hombre.

—"Debí atender al par de idiotas. Si este tipo vuelve otro día, no me dejara trabajar."

* * *

En el pequeño departamento donde Kagura vivía, la hermana menor de esta dormía tranquilamente en la cama que compartían. Un hombre de cabello negro y largo, agarrado en una cola de caballo, entró a la habitación muy sigiloso. Abrió el cajón de la ropa de Kagura y husmeó hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsa negra que contenía una considerable suma de dinero. Tomó un par de billetes y salió como si nada del lugar. Cerró nuevamente la puerta y se asustó al ver a su hermano apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Con que tú eres el ladrón que toma el dinero de Kagura? — Preguntó con fingida sorpresa, para enseguida sonreírle. El sabía desde tiempo atrás lo que su hermano Byakuya le robaba a Kagura, y no lo reprendía por el hecho de que le resultaba divertido.

—Es viernes por la noche, Naraku. ¿No piensas salir? — Evadió la pregunta.

—No, es tiempo de exámenes, y necesito estudiar. ¿Tú no tienes exámenes? — Byakuya pensó por unos segundos y después respondió:

—Sí, pero me las arreglaré— dijo sin preocupación. La carrera de Naraku necesitaba de mucha concentración y de leer muchos libros. Ser abogado encajaba perfecto con la personalidad de él. En cambio, Byakuya optó por una carreta más divertida en su opinión, diseño grafico.

—Deberías estudiar. ¿Qué pensará nuestro benefactor por tu irresponsabilidad? — Comentó muy hipócrita. No lo importaba nada si su hermano iba bien o mal. —No solo nuestra prima decide no seguir estudiando, además el que lleva un año de comenzar la carrera, tiene que hacer los extraordinarios. —

—Como mucho te importa lo que Taisho piense. Te quedas con la parte del dinero de Kagura y de Kanna que el ingenuo millonario nos da. El señor cree que Kagura está estudiando, ¿Cuándo le piensas avisar que ella no está cursando en ninguna universidad? Él debe ser un verdadero tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. — Naraku sonrió de lado por la ignorancia de su hermano menor.

Sí, Inu Taisho les daba el suficiente dinero para mantenerse, pero era su flojo asistente Myoga, quién se encargaba de hacer el depósito, sin investigar antes si Kagura estaba realmente inscrita y que las altas cuotas de la colegiatura eran datos verdaderos. Naraku se las había arreglado para conseguir papeles falsos de la universidad y dárselos a Myoga. Por supuesto, este tipo de información no lo divulgaba, razón por la cual Byakuya no estaba enterado, a pesar de que era él en quien más confiaba.

—Sí, uno igual que té — dijo como ultimo para ir a su habitación.

Con el dinero en su bolsillo, Byakuya salió del apartamento, y al analizar a dónde sería bueno ir esa noche, creyó que el bar Life era el más adecuado. Gastar el dinero en el lugar donde su prima trabajaba era una forma de devolvérselo.

* * *

—Preciosa, — el tipo ya era una total molestia para Kagura, que no soportaba que se dirigieran a ella de esa forma —dime, ¿por qué tus compañeras traen faldas y blusas brillantes y tú un pantalón y una blusa con un escote que no muestra nada? — Quiso saber, ya muy borracho. Ella recogió la botella de whisky que el hombre se acabó en menos de una hora.

—El pantalón es más práctico para esta actividad. Me muevo mucho. — Vociferó rápido y se alejó de la mesa. El hombre le gritó que le trajera otra botella, y esta no hizo más que maldecir entre dientes. Tenía muchas ganas de aventarle la botella en la cabeza, pero lo soportaba porque no quería que la despidieran.

A sólo dos mesas, Inuyasha notó el trato que la mesera estaba recibiendo y sintió lástima por ella. Le dijo a Miroku que llamara a la joven, para que mejor ella los atendiera, pero su amigo ya estaba muy borracho y diciéndole incoherencias a todas las mujeres que pasaban por su lugar. Pensó entonces, que saldría igual que la llamara. Ella era bonita, y aunque no traía ropa tan provocativa como sus compañeras, Miroku igual le coquetearía.

—"Pobre chica, pensará que todos los hombres son imbéciles gobernados por sus hormonas".

—¡Vamos, nenas! ¡Alguien que me acompañe a bailar! — gritó eufórico Miroku llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Kagura y del hombre. Avergonzado, tomó a su ebrio amigo del brazo y lo jaló de su asiento para salir del bar. La mujer vio su oportunidad para escapar del horrendo hombre. Ya conocía la fama de Miroku, pero él no era peor que el lujurioso sujeto chaparro. Caminó hasta los dos jóvenes, y tomó el brazo a Miroku y se lo pasó por su cuello. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar.

—Hola, hermosa dama. ¿Quieres venir conmigo esta noche? — Kagura lanzó un suspiro por la insinuación de Miroku. Al menos era mejor que el otro hombre.

—Claro, quiero ser la cuarta mujer de tu semana— Dijo con sarcasmo atravesando todo el bar.

—Serías la quinta— contestó sin titubeos. Kagura arqueó una ceja, pues por la mirada que Inuyasha le hizo, le dio a entender que posiblemente no mentía.

Llegaron hasta el carro de Inuyasha y subieron al hombre en contra de su voluntad. Inuyasha entonces recordó que no había pagado la cuenta y le dio el dinero que él consideraba que cubría lo que se tomaron. Kagura le dijo que era demasiado y él le respondió que lo sobrante lo repartieran entre las otras dos meseras y ella. Por unos segundos, Inuyasha observó con detalle el rostro de la chica. Se le hacía tan conocida, pero las impertinencias de Miroku hicieron que el hombre se retirara lo más rápido posible para dejarlo en su casa.

Con el dinero en la mano, Kagura llegó con sus dos compañeras y se repartieron lo que sobraban en partes iguales. Al menos esa noche, saldría con buenas propinas, que esperaba recompensara el horrible trato que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

En la barra de bebidas, Byakuya se mostraba entretenido viendo pasar de un lado a otro a su prima. La mesera de cabello chino que había atendido a Inuyasha y a Miroku, se sentó por un momento a lado de Byakuya y le pidió dos bebidas especiales al barman para un cliente. Mientras esperaba, otra de las meseras se acercó a hablar con ella.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron? ¿Inuyasha se nos casa? —La mujer se rió por lo rápido que se esparció el chisme, sobre todo porque los dos amigos eran muy populares en el bar.

—Te diré que no es seguro. Al parecer Inuyasha está pensado en pedirle matrimonio a su novia. —Byakuya escuchaba atento cada palabra. Sólo nombrar el nombre del hijo de Taisho era información que le podría servir.

—¿Y alguien conoce a la novia? Nunca he visto que llegue con ella a este lugar. —

—Posiblemente es muy creída y un bar se le hace poca cosa. —Dijo al momento que tomaba las bebidas que le pusieron en la barra. —Esperemos que vuelvan pronto, y que Miroku nos cuente si Inuyasha se animó a casarse. —

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y pensó si sería buena idea decirle a Naraku de lo que se acababa de enterar. Inuyasha casándose con Kikyou, una bomba para el hombre con un temperamento tan delicado. El chisme, sólo era eso, un chisme, por ese motivo, creyó conveniente dar otra vuelta las noches siguientes por el bar, por si lograba enterarse de él. Kagura también podría enterarse de eso, pero no era algo que a ella le importara.

El hombre que hostigaba a Kagura se retiró ya en la madrugada, a sólo dos horas de cerrar el bar. Quedaban pocos clientes y el ritmo de trabajo ya era menos. Su primo esperó hasta que ya no hubiera nadie para reunirse con Kagura. Ella agradeció con sarcasmo que él tuviera la voluntad de esperarla, sabiendo que lo que en realidad quería, era que ella pagara el taxi de regreso.

—¿Qué pasó primo? ¿No pescaste nada esta noche? —La mujer ya traía su bolsa y unas marcadas ojeras y cansancio en la cara.

—Sabes que no me gusta que te regreses sola. Es peligroso a esta hora para una bella mujer tomar un taxi. —

Con unas incomparables ganas de dormir, Kagura se recostó en el hombro de su primo. Se llevaban solo un año de diferencia, y ella era mayor. A pesar de que Byakuya se aprovechaba un poco del salario de su prima y de cosas como que ella hiciera el quehacer del departamento y la comida, la apreciaba. Y es que, una cosa que marcaba la diferencia entre su hermano mayor Naraku y él, es que era más sociable y agradable. Lograba llevarse bien con la mayoría de las personas. Actitud que su hermano aprovechaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento, Kagura abrió su cajón para guardar las propinas de esa noche. Vio que casi todo lo que reunió fue por parte de Inuyasha, y que el hombre que la hizo pasar la peor de sus noches no le dejó nada. Al sacar la bolsa negra de su dinero, notó que le faltaba, e iracunda corrió molesta hasta el cuarto de su primo.

—¡Naraku, maldito!— gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe, donde estaban sus dos primos, cada uno en una cama. Byakuya sabía de lo que se trataba y se cubrió la cara, dándole la espalda. —¿Por qué robas mi dinero? Es mío, yo lo ganó con lo que trabajo, estúpido imbécil. — El mayor de todos, se sentó en la cama y con una mirada seria le hablo a Kagura. En realidad, fingía, la situación lo divertía y mucho.

—Es lo menos que debes darme. Desde que terminaste la preparatoria, ya no contamos con el suficiente dinero para mantener los gastos de la casa. Taisho-sama no pretende mantener ignorantes. — Afirmó, como si todo lo que lo dijera fuera cierto. Él de Kagura no necesitaba nada.

—¿Taisho-sama? Por favor, no pretendas actuar como si le tuvieras respeto. No debes tomar mi dinero, yo me mato por conseguirlo. — Siguió hablando en un tono de voz alto y con evidente coraje.

—Esto te sucedió por no querer estudiar una carrera. —Señaló, guardándose las ganas de sonreír frente a ella. —Si trabajas y vives en esta casa, tienes que dar para los gastos. No seas mal agradecida. — Se levantó de la cama, dando unos pasos hacia Kagura.

—¿Los gastos? Qué responsable resultaste ser. Antes de que yo trabajara, Kanna y yo vestíamos la misma ropa barata que nos alcanzaba con lo que nos dabas. — Kagura ya estaba muy molesta señalándolo con su dedo. Su primo quería mostrarse como alguien responsable de su hermano y primas ante el mundo, pero ella sabía que él era una persona muy dominante.

—Esas cosas no son importantes. — Aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y tu ropa cara sí? —Dijo, alzando más el rostro y estando a escasos centímetros de él.

—Es algo que yo me merezco. Soy el único que saldrá adelante de esta familia. — Alardeó, para coraje de Kagura, que no soportaba esos aires que el hombre se daba, tan superior y a la vez controlador.

—Kanna ha conseguido mejores calificaciones que tú. Ella debería tener la ropa cara. — Le recordó, provocando que él frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

—Si no te gusta, puedes irte. Abandona esta familia, desgráciala más de lo que ya está. — Kagura se quedó muda, odiaba que él tocara ese tema. ¡Por supuesto que deseaba irse! Que importaba todo lo demás, si lograba escapar de él.

Naraku al fin sonrió. Todavía tenía control sobre ella. No se iría, estaba seguro de eso. El rostro de impotencia de Kagura lo satisfacía, porque le decía que ella no lo dejaría.

—Sólo no vuelvas a tomar mi dinero. — Señaló, para enseguida salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta con toda la fuerza posible.

Apretó sus puños con fuerzas. No había forma de escapar de él.

Byakuya levantó la cabeza. Su hermano lo había salvado de una muerte segura en las manos de Kagura. Ella no se hubiera limitado para golpearlo con lo primero que se topara, y por la forma de ser de Byakuya, jamás la hubiera podido lastimar. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, supo que su hermano lo hizo a propósito por tener motivos para discutir con su prima.

—Gracias— dijo.

Naraku caminó hacia él, pensando por qué su hermano sonreía como idiota. Parecía que le tenía más miedo a Kagura, que a él. Posó su mano sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora?

—¿De qué? — Byakuya no alcanzó a parpadear cuando repentinamente, su hermano le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

—Idiota, ¿ves lo que provocas? — vociferó para volver a su cama, mientras que Byakuya se sobaba la cabeza. Tenía años que no recibía un golpe así.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Muy buenas noches a todos._

_Les quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero siento que terminaré diciendo cosas que pasaran en los siguientes capítulos haha._

_Este capítulo fue el primero que hice hace algunos meses, ( sí, meses) y la verdad, aunque le hice correcciones estoy segura que tengo alguna falta de ortografía y dedazos. Pero lo veré mañana, porque hoy me urgía subir el fic. Ya se dieron cuenta que estos cuatro viven juntos, pero no siempre fue así, en capítulos adelante explicare en flashbacks con quién estuvieron viviendo y todo eso, es algo muy importante para la historia, así que presten atención._

_Posiblemente esperaban ver a Sesshomaru encontrarse con Kagura, pero no, todavía falta un par de capítulos para eso. Él aparecerá hasta el siguiente capítulo, el cual ya está hecho y solo me falta corregirle un par de cosillas. De lo que estoy segura, es que les gustara mucho maaaaaas que este capítulo, que la verdad no me convence mucho, ya que poco muestra de lo que en realidad tratara la historia. Hasta los siguientes dos capítulos se darán cuenta de que pasa por mi trastornada mente._

_Dato curioso: En mi ciudad existió un antro llamando Life que después cerró. Cuando estuve pensando en cómo se llamaría el bar en donde trabajaría Kagura, decidí poner ese nombre porque era el lugar a donde una de mis mejores amigas acudía y me rogara que fuera con ella. Yo nunca fui, no me daban permiso ¬_¬ Pero el nombre me gustó para la historia._

_Otra cosita, este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas. Una chica lindísima que no lee fics, nunca ha visto Inuyasha o algún anime en su vida, y de cualquier modo lee mis tonterías. Gracias Erika, por eso te adoro. Pero déjame un review ¿no? Hahha no es cierto._

_Y por cierto, gracias a las lindas chicas que me dejaron sus reviews. Es un gusto tenerlas por Facebook. Evelyn y Agatha, este capi también es para ustedes. No espera tener dos reviews para el prólogo, no considero mi historia leíble como para dos comentarios. Que baja autoestima tengo._

_Y ya para irme, tarde como un mes en actualizar, perdón, no fue mi intención. Prometo que ahora si pasaran solo 10 días para subir._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, con más datos curiosos y el soundtrack del fic (?) :)_

_Chibi…_


	3. LO OCULTO

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Lo oculto**_

A la mañana siguiente, Kanna preparaba el almuerzo para Naraku y ella. Tanto Byakuya como Kagura dormían por la larga noche que tuvieron. Con el periódico en las manos, Naraku leía entretenido las noticias, sin demostrar interés en su prima y hermano, a pesar de que gustaba en ocasiones levantarlos temprano, simplemente por molestarlos. En cambio, esa mañana estaba muy tranquilo y con justa razón.

Hacía unas horas que por fin pudo callar a Kagura de una manera tan simple, con unas cuantas palabras, sin esfuerzo alguno. Parecía que su rebeldía moría con el paso de los días, desde que él decidió que ella no debía irse, cuando la escuchó decir que se marcharía de ese departamento. Recordó que años antes, ya había dicho eso, pero al ser una adolescente sin la edad suficiente para sobrevivir sola, no le preocupó para nada. En ese entonces, hasta lograba comprenderla por la situación en que se encontraba y en donde Naraku estaba en medio. Las cosas ya eran tan diferentes desde eso. Que ella, sin una buena justificación, tuviera nuevamente esos deseos no era aprobado por él. Debía quedarse en departamento, porque él aseguraba que se lo debía.

Cambiaba las páginas del periódico, sin detenerse a leer algún artículo. Nada relevante encontraba, pero como futuro abogado se tenía que mantenerse informado de las noticias. Siguió buscando algo interesante, sin éxito alguno. Kanna terminó de preparar la comida y le sirvió a Naraku, tan silenciosamente que el hombre no se percató que su plato ya estaba listo. La adolescente, prestó atención a la primera plana del diario por una imagen que le llamó la atención.

—Incendio en casa, provocado por un corto eléctrico—. Leyó en susurro. Naraku la escuchó, pues el silencio del lugar era tanto que cualquier ruido, por más pequeño, se alcanzaba a oír. El hombre bajo el periódico y miró la primera plana.

—"La familia logro salir a tiempo y lo único que tuvieron fue un buen susto"—. Con cierto rencor, leyó sin terminar todo el artículo. Solo el título y su el pie de página de la imagen le resumió todo. —Que malditos afortunados. Las personas que logran sobrevivir a un incendio son porque les importa solo ellos y salen corriendo a la primera oportunidad que tengan. Los demás les importa un carajo — comentó molesto y alzó el periódico para volver a leer.

Ambos desayunaron, sin algún tipo de charla típica en una familia normal. Eso no iba con ellos. Él único que platicaba en esas ocasiones, era Byakuya, que termina por incluir a una Kagura molesta por los comentarios. Solo cuando esos dos estaban en esa pequeña mesa redonda, Naraku hablaba.

El teléfono sonó, rompiendo el silencio. Por supuesto, Naraku no respondería, la mayoría de las llamadas que se reciban eran para su hermano menor. La albina se levantó de su asiento y contestó el teléfono. No dijo más que sí y un adiós, para volver a la mesa junto con su primo, que esperaba que la llamada fuera para Byakuya, pues de haber sido para él, Kanna se lo hubiera pasado directamente.

—Nos han invitado a la reunión de familias de los empleados que hace Taisho cada año. Es mañana a las ocho—. Parada a un lado del hombre, decía Kanna con la mirada perdida. —¿Tenemos que ir?— Preguntó la inocente. Sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pues era evidente que Naraku no perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de esa familia.

Miró a Kanna, con la bata blanca de dormir de manga larga y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Siempre con ropa blanca. Seguramente, llevaría algún vestido de ese mismo color.

—Kanna, despierta a Kagura y dile que te lleve a comprar un vestido nuevo, pero no le digas para que es. Iremos a la reunión, pero ella tendrá que quedarse. Una persona que ya no depende de ese hombre no tiene por qué ir—. La adolescente de trece años se cohibió, sin demostrarlo, al escuchar las órdenes. En primer lugar, no tenía intenciones de despertar a su hermana mayor, pues entendía que ella estaba cansada por su trabajo. La otra, no le gustaba ir de compras, a pesar de que Kagura se esforzaba para que ambas tuvieran más ropa, comparada con lo que antes tenían.

La moda no era la obsesión de Kagura, sino la vanidad de ser observada como alguien hermosa, cosa que luchaba por transmitir a su hermana menor, a pesar de que esta siempre le decía que prefería un libro o nada. En su mente, Kanna se decía que no era necesario aparentar algo que no era. Y que Kagura, se esforzaba demasiado por liberarse de _eso_ que era imposible.

Kanna, era callada, tímida y enigmática. Contrario a su hermana, que sobresalía por su sarcasmo y vanidad.

Kanna quería pasar desaperciba. Kagura quería lucir.

Ambas tan diferentes, pero con una gran razón a algo al que llamaban _defecto_ y que ocultaban con sus personalidades forjadas por este.

—Naraku—, farfulló la joven, con un tono de voz muy bajo. No solía hablar de eso, siempre lo se lo guardaba —¿solo yo me oculto?— Preguntó para curiosidad del hombre. Solo en contadas ocasiones, ella preguntaba sobre eso, y extrañamente, siempre era con Naraku. Kanna alzó su mano y la larga manga descendió hasta la mitad de su brazo, dejándolo desnudo. Lo miró con detenimiento, como cada día lo hacía a la hora de bañarse. En ese momento privado en que puede observar su defecto. —Tú, Kagura y Byakuya. ¿Por qué solo yo me tengo que ocultar?— Naraku arqueó una ceja y con el menor de los tactos respondió:

—Avergüenzan—. Bajo la mirada, quería escuchar otra cosa. La respuesta de Naraku reafirmaba lo que ya creía. —Kagura y Byakuya nunca te lo dirán, pero yo si lo haré: las personas tendrán lastima de ti, y muchas de ellas se alejaran cuando te vean—. El hombre estiró su brazo, alcanzando la cabeza de la joven, y le dio una leve caricia que bajo hasta su rostro. —Pero yo no me alejare de ti, ni de ninguno de los que viven en este lugar. Todos debemos mantenernos juntos, ya que sufrimos lo mismo, Kanna. Te confesare —, pasó su mano a la mesa. —Que Kagura es diferente, ella tiene intenciones de marcharse. Que egoísta, ¿no lo crees?

—Kagura— balbuceó —¿Me puede abandonar?— Ni él mismo podía creer la facilidad con la que manipulaba a Kanna. La atacaba directo s su inexistente autoestima. Hasta se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido que ella le fuera tan fiel a él y que desconfiara de su hermana para que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

—No, si tú le pides que se quede con nosotros. Ella te escuchara, porque eres su pequeña e indefensa hermana—. Seguía manipulándola, con la intención de Kanna se volviera otra razón para Kagura de no irse. La menor nunca se iría, pues era la más mejor lo obedecía.

Naraku no podía sentirse más orgullo con lo que había conseguido con Kanna.

Una perfecta sirvienta.

* * *

En la sala principal de la casa Taisho, una de las empleadas de la limpieza, dejaba una jarra con café y pastelitos. Le sonrió a Inuyasha al ver como sus ojos brillaron al ver la bandeja con sus galletas favoritas y tomó varias con su mano. Él le dio las gracias y la mujer se retiró. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la orilla del mueble y al otro extremo, un hombre más alto que él, de cabello corto y lacio. El color de ojos y cabello era el mismo que el Inuyasha. Se trataba de su hermano mayor, quién observaba con desapruebo el comportamiento infantil de su hermano de comer tan apresuradamente como si nunca hubiera probado ese postre.

Él esperaba con visible enfado lo que su padre les quería decir y motivo por el cual, Sesshomaru tenía que estar en esa casa.

Con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, el jefe de familia bajo las escalas para sentarse en el sillón, que quedaba enfrente de sus dos hijos. Al igual que Inuyasha, al ver los postres, tomó uno y comenzó a comer de la misma manera que su hijo menor.

—Sesshomaru, ¿tú no piensas comer nada? Es un poco temprano para estar de amargado — comentó con un rostro completamente relajado.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué quieres que haga aquí? —Inuyasha dejo de comer, y giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano mayor. Tan impaciente y molesto, Sesshomaru no negaba en hacerle saber a su padre a través de su mirada, que no quería estar ahí, en esa casa tan grande, pero modesta si lo comparaba con todo el dinero con el que contaban. En ese punto no decía gran cosa, la ambición de tener una gran propiedad nunca la tuvo.

Al ver que su hijo mayor ya estaba demasiado molesto, seguramente, porque ya presentía lo que pasaría, Taisho optó un semblante serio y comenzó a hablar:

—De acuerdo, Sesshomaru, pero primero, borra esa mirada. Si tanto te molesta tomar un avión para ver a tu padre, pues simplemente ignora mi llamada—. Hubo un silencio entre los tres hombres, siendo Inuyasha el más incomodo. Si su padre conocía al mayor de sus hijos, ¿para qué obligarlo a ir a la reunión de familias de la empresa? Hasta la fecha no le había molesta que el decidiera no ir a ese tipo de eventos. —Ayer, uno de los empleados, el cual lleva tres años trabajando, juró que solo tenía a Inuyasha como mi único hijo.

Con una gran sonrisa de burla, Inuyasha miro a su hermano de una manera superior a él. Este no se mostró nada contento y le devolvió una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

—Tú no te burles Inuyasha—. Gruño evidentemente enojado. — ¿Piensas que no me molesta que le gente te tache de antipático? Mañana es la reunión con las familias de los empleados—. El hombre se puso de pie, y con un tono autoritario siguió hablando—. Quiero que los dos estén ahí, y los quiero ver conviviendo con todos. Conversando y divirtiéndose.

Sesshomaru odiaba ese tipo de órdenes que su padre trataba de imponer. No era la primera vez que se molestaba por ese tipo de cosas, pero él podía apostar que que ese día exageraba mucho. El simple comentario de un empleado sobre que Inuyasha era su único hijo, sonaba más como una excusa. ¿No tenía otra razón para obligarlo a ir? Tal vez, porque conociendo a su padre, el comentario lo pudo tomar como algo gracioso.

—¿Y qué más?— Desafiante, Sesshomaru preguntó en busca de la verdadera razón por la que fue llamado.

Que lejos se sentía de su hijo. Taisho entendió que con debe ser más directo.

* * *

Kagura no se daba cuenta, pero accedía fácilmente a las peticiones de su primo mayor desde que terminó la preparatoria. Estaba cerca de cumplir tres años desde que se graduó. En el primer año, contaba con todas las intenciones de darse un tiempo para buscar su vocación. Mas no esperaba que Naraku se encargara de fastidiarla, metiéndole en la cabeza que por su falta de decisión por una carrera, su benefactor no les daría la misma cantidad de dinero a la que ya estaban acostumbrados. Esto hizo cambiar los planes de la mujer. Dejó de buscar una carrera a la cual dedicarse y a cambio, buscó cualquier empleo, solamente para calmar las represiones de su primo, cosa que logró.

Lo segundo que de lo se encargó Naraku fue que Kagura la obedeciera, pues a diferencia de su pacifica prima y su indiferente hermano menor, ella tenía un temperamento fuerte cuando se trataba de recibir órdenes. No por nada, tuvo serios problemas en sus primeros trabajos. Esa actitud molestaba a Naraku que ya se estaba acostumbrando a mandar.

Si tan solo Kagura no fuera tan respondona. Tan fácil que sería mantener el control de esa casa. Eran algunas cosas que pensaba el mayor.

Al ver que sus negativos comentarios sobre su prima hicieron efecto, volvió a repetir la fórmula. Cada acción que realizaba Kagura, un mal comentario salía de la boca de Naraku. Un mal desayuno, Naraku no lo comía. Una nueva blusa, Naraku se encargaba de criticarla. El primer trabajo del cual fue despedida, Naraku no dejaba de burlarse por lo inútil que era. Lo peor para Kagura, fueron los siguientes dos empleos donde también fue corrida, porque algunas veces, ella no acataba correctamente las ordenes. Eso la acabo y fue aprovechado por Naraku. Ella terminó creyendo cada palabra de su primo. Si bien, aun había ocasiones donde Kagura se dejaba llevar por la furia, unas cuantas palabras de Naraku bastaban para que se tragara el coraje. Porque Naraku tenía razón en cada aspecto de su vida.

Salió de la habitación, sin éxito de despertar a su hermana. Sin decir nada, Kanna le hizo entender a Naraku que Kagura simplemente la ignoro, y seguramente no la escucho. Ante el fracaso, el hombre de cabello ondulado, decidió despertarla por su cuenta y paso a su habitación.

—Despierta— dijo tranquilamente Naraku a su prima al oído. Ella abrió los ojos, y al ver tan cerca el rostro del mayor de su familia tan cerca, con pereza se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. —¡Kagura! —gritó, feliz internamente, porque ella no tomaría nada bien ser despertada cinco horas después de haber llegado rendida de su trabajo. De golpe, se sentó en su cama y con una mirada de furia le hablo a su primo.

—¿Qué quieres?—

—Kanna necesitaba nueva ropa. Llévala al centro comercial, te daré dinero—. Mandó de una manera tan seria, que ella no se percataba lo mucho que el disfrutaba el ver su cara tan impotente. Si desde hacía tres años que ella cambio tanto.

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

—Tú tienes mejor gusto. Además, yo me quedare en la casa, necesito estudiar—.

—_Como si mucho me importara sus estúpidos exámenes_. —Pensó la mujer.

Con pereza y los ojos entrecerrados, obedeció a su primo, simplemente por no tener problemas. Quería dormir, pero no quería escuchar los molestos argumentos de Naraku. Entre bostezos y pesadez en su cuerpo, se baño y vistió. Se maquilló como normalmente lo hacía y tomó su bolso para salir con su hermana.

Kanna lucía un vestido de impecable blanco. Era muy discreto acompañado por una flor blanca en su cabello suelto. Creía ciegamente que su vestuario no era para nada llamativo, motivo por el cual siempre escogía el color blanco para su guardarropa. Kagura se daba cuenta de que su hermana deseaba lograr, y en ocasiones pasadas le dijo que solo llamaba más la atención. Aun así, ella no la escuchaba, y seguía optando por el blanco.

Llegaron al centro comercial, Kagura gustosa por poder salir después de mucho tiempo y gastar dinero dado por Naraku. Claro, el en un futuro se lo echaría en cara, pero ella misma se decía que de cualquier manera lo hacía.

Habían salido tan rápido de la casa que Kagura no alcanzó a desayunar. Así que le dijo a Kanna que lo primero que quería hacer era comer. La albina accedió con un simple sí y entraron a un Waldonals, restaurante de comida rápida muy popular en la ciudad. Kanna le dijo que ella ya había comido con Naraku y que no pidiera nada para ella. De cualquier manera, Kagura ordenó una soda para ella.

Ya sentadas en una mesa, la mirada vacía de Kanna, llenaba de una fría nostalgia a Kagura. Naraku, Byakuya y ella no mostraban esa mirada desde hace tiempo. Superaron el miedo al fuego, a la soledad, al deseo de desaparecer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloró por la muerte de sus padres? Pero no la culpaba, que la sensación de ser observaba, de sentir esa mirada de lastima tan cerca, no se compararía con su hermana menor, ya que sus dos primos y ella no sufrieron lo mismo que la pequeña y ni lo tenían tan presente en su cuerpo.

* * *

Un costoso auto se estacionó en el centro comercial. En el, una bella mujer madura se bajo, vistiendo un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo, pero sin enseñar de mas en el escote. Sus zapatillas eran azules y llevaba un collar del mismo color. La dama era la elegancia en su forma mortal. Las personas alrededor suyo, volteaban a verla, por la belleza que radiaba. Con unos lentes oscuros y un bolso discreto, camino para llegar a la nueva cafetería que tenía días de inaugurar.

Pidió un capuchino, y atenta ante uno de los empleados, sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta y tomó algunas notas. La actitud de los empleados, su eficiencia, que clientes entraron a la cafetería, incluso, la consistencia del café.

—Niño —Vocifero al momento que se quitaba sus lentes de sol, dejando al descubierto sus ojos color ámbar. —¿Por qué tardaron tanto en preparar el café? — El joven de alrededor de unos 17 años la miró confundido.

—Pues, no tengo idea, yo solo levanto las ordenes. — Sonrió nerviosamente. La señora no parecía contenta por la respuesta y esperó un largo minuto para el joven, para que respondiera otra cosa.

—¿Sabes que se implemento un sistema para preparar este café y que no tardara más de 10 minutos en estar listo, dependiendo de la cantidad de personas? — El chico se quedó tieso por pregunta. —¿Cuánto tiempo de capacitación recibieron?

—Una semana. Pero dos de los empleados ya habían trabajado antes para nosotros— habló un hombre, con una voz seria, justo detrás del mesero—. ¿Cuánto tardaron en servir el café? —Se sentó en la mesa, sin siquiera mirar que el chico ya sudaba por lo nervioso que lo pusieron. La mujer era intimidante, pero el hombre lo era más.

—Quince minutos y hay una aceptable cantidad de clientes. Niño, dile al encargado de esta sucursal, que un supervisor vendrá a hablar con él—. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y camino lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de esas dos extrañas personas, no sin antes percatarse del perfecto parecido entre ellos dos. La mujer, de nombre Irasue, tenía el cabello largo y lacio hasta la cintura. Bebió un sorbo de su café, sin quitarle a vista al atractivo hombre que se sentó con ella.

—Parece que no te agradaron las noticias de tu padre—. Sesshomaru chisteó. El rostro de su madre le decía que se estaba divirtiendo por la situación.

Durante esa mañana, Inu Taisho no solo se limitó a reprender a sus dos hijos por actitud antisocial ante sus empleados y amigos cercanos. Además, tuvo que darles la noticia que el consorcio Sounga, dedicada a la repostería, sería herencia de Inuyasha. La noticia afectó mucho a Sesshomaru, pues él esperaba dirigir toda la compañía, de la misma manera que su padre lo estaba haciendo. La mujer coloco su codo en la mesa y apoyo su rostro en su mano. Le sonreía ligeramente a su hijo.

—¿Tu lo sabías?

—Sesshomaru— vociferó la mujer sin quitarle la mirada —no soy un monstro ambicioso. No podría dormir en paz sabiendo que mi único hijo dirigirá una gran empresa, herencia de su padre y además dejar que él lleve todo el control de mi línea de franquicias. Inu Taisho sabe toda tu capacidad, pero él mejor candidato para su empresa es Inuyasha.

—No creo que los accionistas lo permitan, él es muy idiota—. Tan arrogante, Sesshomaru se creía muy encima de su hermano menor.

—A diferencia de ti, tu padre se ha ganado la confianza de todos ellos—. Le pasó la libreta a su hijo y este la tomó confundido. —Yo suelo viajar y visitar alguna de las franquicias para tomar notas sobre su desempeño. Tal vez no sea igual de sociable que Taisho, pero muchos de mis éxitos han sido por la interacción que tengo con las personas, veo sus actitudes de todos a mi alrededor y aprendo de ellos. Sesshomaru, si tú solo te enfocas en estar en un escritorio no lograras nada. — Dejo un billete en la mesa y abandonó a su hijo en la cafetería.

¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle que no lograría nada?

¿Actuar como el irresponsable de su hermano menor era lo que tenía que hacer para ser tomado en cuenta?

Con el puño cerrado, se quedó confundido. Abrió la libreta que su madre le dio, la hojeo, hasta encontrara algo que llamó su atención:

"_Ingrato. Solo viniste a lloriquearme por la noticia de tu padre"._

* * *

Kanna caminaba unos pasos atrás de su hermana mayor, quién buscaba una buena boutique con ropa bonita para ella y claro, su hermanita. Esta última no mostraba ningún interés en las compras, y mucho menos tratándose de ropa. Finalmente, Kagura escogió "Vogue" como su primera parada. La tienda era costosa, y algunas de sus prendas superaban los ingresos de Kagura.

El aparador de dicha tienda mostraba tres vestidos, del cual solo el negro llamó la atención de Kagura. Era un vestido con tirantes anchos pero un lindo escote pronunciado. Estaba entallado al cuerpo del maniquí y llegaba a media pierna. La mayor se fascinó con el vestido y entró apresurada a la boutique, dejando atrás a la menor que pasó dudosa al lugar.

El rostro de Kagura se iluminó por el vestido que tomó entre sus brazos. Lo observo con detenimiento, el color, la tela, el diseño. Sus ojos brillaban, pues el vestido tenía en toda su espalda una tela de precioso encaje, que no se negó a acariciar por la emoción de encontrar algo así. Con regularidad, los vestidos que le gustaban no tenían espalda y eso la limitaba a tan siquiera probárselo.

Sin dudarlo y sin ver el precio, se metió al vestidor para cerciorarse que le quedaba. ¡Al diablo con la ropa nueva de Kanna! Si le comprara algo barato o cara, la niña ni importancia le daba. Se desvistió desespera por probarse esa prenda, y agradeciendo haber salido ese día.

Sentada y esperando pacientemente, Kanna miraba al suelo, hasta que Irasue entró a la boutique. La mujer tenía una gran presencia, que incluso, alguien tan indiferente como Kanna, volteaba a verla. Vio un par de prendas, sin llamar nada su atención. Tomo algunas y entro al área de vestidores. Kanna la siguió, para ver a su hermana, al tiempo que pensaba con tristeza lo hermosa que debe verse.

La mujer entró al vestidor a la par que Kagura salía con el vestido ya puesto y el cabello recogido. En cada puerta de los vestidores y en la pared frente a estos, estaban colocados unos espejos de cuerpo completo, en los cuales se reflejaba Kagura.

Su mirada parecía perderse al momento que se observaba detenidamente lo que espejo le mostraba.

El escote del vestido era perfecto, no mostraba de más.

Su silueta estaba perfectamente marcada.

El largo del vestido era decente.

De frente ella lucia muy bien. Pero de la espalda…

Podía ver el reflejo del espejo que estaba justo detrás de ella gracias al espejo delantero.

El encaje era de un diseño hermoso. Marcaba perfectamente la curvatura de su espalda. Kagura no podía dejar de admirar que todo el vestido era perfecto.

La imperfecta era ella.

"_Inclusive con el encaje… Esa estúpida cicatriz_."

Torció la boca. Aun no se percataba que Kanna estaba ahí. ¿En que estaba pensando? Un vestido tan hermoso jamás seria lucido por alguien que cargaba con una gran imperfección. No solo opacaba su belleza, hería su vanidad y era un vivaz recordatorio de lo que sufrió. Esa cicatriz, que tenia días que evitaba verla y que ocultaba con mucha vergüenza, se podía transparentar entre el encaje. Nunca entendió porque era tan grande y en esa extraña forma, a la que Naraku afirmaba que se parecía a la que él tenía.

—¿Lo vas a comprar? —Preguntó la chica de ojos negros. Kagura seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, entre lo horrible que era la cicatriz y la tragedia que lo provocó.

La mujer de cabello plateado salió con un vestido en color beige. Kagura giró su cabeza y no pudo evitar compararse con ella. Tan hermosa, la candidata perfecta para lucir el vestido que ella tenía puesto. Inclusive, seria ella quien lo opaque.

Al sentirse observada, la mujer enfocó su mirada en dirección a la muchacha de cabello negro.

—Qué lindo vestido— comentó Irasue.

—Si lo quiere, cómprelo. Yo no lo voy hacer— respondió Kagura con un tono de rencor en sus palabras. Irasue no le prestó atención al nulo respeto con el que la muchacha se dirigía. Ella era muy observadora y podía ver perfectamente por los dos espejos lo que trataba de ocultar.

—Es una pena. Luce muy bien en ti. Creo que es un diseño perfecto para una niña como tú. Yo debo empezar a optar por algo más discreto— habló para volverse a mirar al espejo. Kagura la envidió, la mujer parecía tan joven. Aunque también le molestaba que la llamara "niña".

—Este vestido no me gusto mucho, enseña más de lo que debe. —Afirmó, sin convencer a la mujer. La mirada de decepción de Kagura era muy evidente.

La atención ahora fue para la extraña y pálida niña que esperaba a su hermana. Lo primero que notó Irasue fue la mirada vacía. Sus ojos negros eran hermosos, pero no expresaban nada de vida. Además, la vestimenta tan aburrida y lo inexpresivo en su rostro, era intrigante. Teniendo toda la intención de pasar desaperciba, Kanna lograba lo contrario.

"Seguramente, esa niña también tenga alguna cicatriz."

Salió con su ropa y jaló a Kanna para irse a comprar otra ropa. Odio la mirada de superioridad de la refinada mujer. Como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta que era lo que trataba de ocultar, como si las hubiera visto desnudas e impotentes ante las terribles cicatrices que las habían marcado.

Kagura se ocultaba tras su vanidad, se dio cuenta Irasue. El maquillaje, su ropa, el hermoso cabello largo y ondulado hasta la espalda. Todo era un disfraz preparado para que nadie se percatara de su imperfección. Inclusive, la hostilidad a la que solía recurrir con muchas de las personas, era producto de su misma inseguridad.

Sin ánimos de seguir de compras, entró a otro lugar para que Kanna escogiera algo rápido. Solo que era Kagura la que tenía que escoger por ella. Tomo un vestido azul de tirantes delgado y una camisa que combinaba de manga larga. Se la dio a su hermana y la apresuró para que se lo midiera.

El conjunto que había escogido no fue del agrado de Kanna. Aun así y sin intenciones de contradecirla, se la puso. El vestidor de esa tienda, tenía los espejos por dentro para fortuna de Kanna.

—Sal para que pueda verte— dijo desesperada Kagura. El vestido por que tanto se emocionó, fue una decepción total, que lo único que quería en ese momento, era llegar a dormir antes de regresar a su trabajo.

No podía verse en el espejo. Kanna, se limitó solo a verse las pantorrillas.

—Kagura, no quiera esta ropa.

—Es bonita y tiene manga larga. ¿Es lo que quieres no? — La consideraba muy corta. Kanna se jaló la manga con mucha fuerza para cubrir parte de sus manos.

—No quiero esto—. Salió del vestidor, con la ropa en sus manos y se las pasó a su hermana.

—Tú exageras to…— Se detuvo al pensar en lo hipócrita que sonaba. Kagura no sufrió ni sufría lo mismo que su hermana. Ya tenía tiempo que Kanna empezó a ocultar más. Hace meses que no les veía las cicatrices. ¿Y si empeoraron?— De acuerdo Kanna, te buscaremos otra cosa.

* * *

Solo le faltaba otra capa de pintura a la maqueta escala de una casa de dos pisos que Byakuya hizo en un record de toda una mañana. Su hermano mayor, en sus palabras, no toleraba holgazanes. Esto lo traducía como, si Naraku tiene que matarse estudiando varias noches seguidas, por ende, Byakuya y Kanna debían hacer lo mismo. Él sabía perfectamente que su hermano menor ya tenía un par de tareas atrasadas. Su plan era que las hiciera todos en domingo, pero como ese día iban a salir, lo levantó justo después de que sus primas salieran y recordarle todo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Solo unos detalles— se dijo alegremente al ver que no fue tan mala idea terminar la maqueta ese día. Lo demás eran cosas menos complicadas.

El departamento estaba tan silencioso, que Byakuya estaba tentado a poner un poco de música, a pesar del desagrado que podía causar en Naraku por poder desconcentrarlo. ¿Por qué su hermano sería tan temperamental? Debía admitir que ese día amanecía de buen humor. No solo lo había despertado y ordenado de una manera ligeramente amable, además le dio dinero a Kagura. Algún buen plan tenía para eso.

Naraku tomaba un baño. Ya estaba hartó de estudiar, y quiso tomar un descanso por el resto del día. Mas su mente le exigía que volviera a estudiar. Porque los sentimientos lo dominaban. Mantenerse ocupado era siempre su mejor opción.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, entrando Kagura con una pequeña bolsa y Kanna con otra bolsa mas grande. Sin decir nada, la menor se fue a su habitación. Byakuya notó que en las compras no les fue nada bien, solo pasaron unas tres horas o más. Los ojos rubí se fijaron en la casa que Byakuya construyó. Se sorprendía por la habilidad de su primo de crear ese tipo de cosas, gracias a la creatividad que poseía.

—Por esas ojeras, seguramente Naraku no te dejo dormir— vociferó Kagura, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de afirmación —¿sigue estudiando?

—Al parecer sí. ¿Alguna novedad con las compras?

—Lo de siempre. No entiendo a Kanna, a veces creo que exagera mucho, pero luego recuerdo que yo estoy igual. Fuera de eso, no pasa nada— evadió por completo el tema del vestido negro. Era algo que a Byakuya no le importaba.

—Me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes. ¿Algún chico guapo?—

—Ninguno para mí. Todos más bien eran de tu tipo— enfatizó lo último. Byakuya sonrió más por la broma de Kagura.

—Que lastima. Hoy pudo ser mi día.

* * *

En una bolsa de papel brillante, Kagura traía dos cremas faciales que se compró en el centro comercial. Paso al baño para dejarlas, encontrándose con un Naraku vistiendo solo unos pantalones de mezclilla. Lo ignoró y cerró la puerta. Naraku la siguió con la mirada. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que él estaba ahí? Lo irrespetuosa nunca podría quitárselo. La joven sacaba las cremas y las colocó en la alacena, cerrando la pequeña puerta con mucha fuerza.

—Pareces molesta— dijo estirando su brazo para tomar su perfume, rozando el hombro de Kagura.

—Que te importa— volteó para ver a su primo con el ceño fruncido.

El torso desnudo de Naraku le recordó lo que le había dicho ya hace años.

—¿Compraste algo bonito para Kanna?— Decía al momento que Kagura daba unos pasos —No quiero que piensen que no le compro nada— seguía hablando, ahora en un tono autoritario. Finalmente, Kagura quedó justo detrás de él.

Quería verlo. Observar con detenimiento esa cicatriz. Comprobar lo que nunca quiso hacer. Que la cicatriz que él poseía era parecida a la suya. No mintió, era muy similares, y lo odio más fuerza. Con sus yemas, acaricio esa imperfección, y la melancolía llego nuevamente a ella. La aborrecía, y aun así la acariciaba con delicadeza.

—¿A ti no te avergüenza?

—No— respondió —he sabido sacarle provecho—. Kagura sonrió de lado. ¿Cómo era posible que él la aprovechara? ¿Qué no sintiera vergüenza?

—Qué envidia. Yo solo sé como ocultarla, incluso lo hago con mi familia—. La mujer no se daba cuenta que por primera vez, se sinceraba con alguien. Su mirada estaba perdida y no se daba cuenta del error que cometía.

—Eso es estúpido. Ocultas algo que no une—. Naraku giró su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con Kagura, quien tenía la mirada baja. No le molestaba el hecho de que su primo estuviera desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Era un momento completamente de debilidad.

—Podemos estarlo, sin la necesidad de una tragedia. Es un asqueroso recordatorio.

—¿Tanto te afectó? A nadie más de nosotros parece molestarle tanto como a ti — Kagura dio dos pasos hacia atrás y Naraku la siguió. —Kanna se alegraría en tener la pequeña cicatriz que posees.

Toda ella era transparente. Naraku se percató de cada sentimiento de Kagura. Ella siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con el lavamanos. La mirada de Naraku se apodero de ella.

—No es mi culpa que te sientas reprimida. Añoras libertad, pero tú misma la tienes enjaulada y me culpas a mí

—Tú no quieres que me vaya de aquí. Solo deseas someterme—. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a ser ella y no la mujer tan débil que odiaba y de la que Naraku se aprovechaba.

—Y por eso odias esa cicatriz. No importa si te vas lejos, siempre te recordara que estas unida a mí. Bendito sea el fuego, ¿no Kagura? Nuestras familias solo se visitaban una vez al año y gracias a ti, vivimos juntos, en este asqueroso departamento y dependiendo de un hombre al que no soporto.

—Y enamorado de una mujer que no te recuerda—. Sonrió más, le molestaba que Kagura recurriera a Kikyou para fastidiarlo, pero al menos se equivocaba. Por supuesto que esa mujer lo recordaba, de eso se encargaba cada día.

—No importa cuánto lo desees. Conozco más formas para hacer que no te vayas.

* * *

_**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**_

_Estoy feliz. Este capítulo era mucho más corto, y ayer que comencé a editarlo se hizo mucho más grande. No me lo esperaba. Pero me alegro que pasara, la primera versión tenía muchos errores muy evidentes y algunas incongruencias._

_Como ya se percataron, este capítulo fue de mucho angst, abordando el tema principal de este fic. La inseguridad de Kagura por la cicatriz, claro de ahí sale muchas más cosas de las cuales hablar y que ronda a partir del incendio provocante de esa cicatriz. Es algo que verán más adelante, por ahí del capítulo 4, cuando salga un pequeño flashback._

_Me muero por platicar cómo surgió la idea de la cicatriz, pero sería adelantarme mucho a la historia. Lo que les puedo decir, es que escuchen la canción "Bones" de The Killers. Primera canción del soundtrack de esta historia y causante de que este escribiendo. Si historia se pudiera animar, esa canción seria el opening._

_Seguramente, esperaban ver más a Sesshomaru. La verdad, yo también. Van dos capítulos y ha salido muy poco como para ser uno de los protagonistas, pero el siguiente capítulo es seguro que sale. Así que no se desesperen._

_Otra cosa, ya comencé una portada. Lástima que no puedo pintarla aún en photoshop, porque mi compu de escritorio no me sirve muy bien, pero ya estoy en trámites para arreglarla y pintarlo como se debe. Por mientras pueden ver la imagen sin editar que hice esta mañana. Aún le falta, pero va quedando decente._

_Y ya para irme. En el capítulo pasado, una chica me hizo un comentario sobre la última escena y me dijo que al final se imaginó a Naraku dándole un zape a Byakuya. La idea me gustó mucho y termine por agregarla. Si gustan pasar a leerla sería genial. Y si no quieren está bien, no es algo que afecte a la historia._

_Sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo por los comentarios. También gracias por leer._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo, que será como en 10 días._

_Bye._


	4. INCERTIDUMBRE

**__****____****Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Incertidumbre_**

* * *

La noche para Kagura transcurrió de forma normal en su trabajo. No hubo ningún hombre que la acosara y los clientes fueron los mismos de siempre. Inuyasha y Miroku no acudieron al bar, dejando tristes a las meseras que esperaban las buenas propinas que los hombres solían dejar. Una vez que todos los clientes se retiraron, el DJ dejó de poner música y los empleados se acercaron a la barra. El tema de la plática que estaba a punto de iniciar era sobre quién de todos los clientes era su jefe.

Uno de los dos barman aseguraba que el dichoso dueño aun no se presentaba. Que seguramente fue alguna mentira del administrador para que todos mantuvieran un mejor rendimiento en su trabajo. En cambio, dos meseras pensaban que se trataba de alguien joven y que por ese motivo, aun no se podía distinguir quién era el dueño. Y la ultima teoría, fue que se trataba de Inuyasha. Esta última, escuchó con más detenimiento Kagura. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la familia Taisho no se dedicaba al negocio de los bares, escuchar el por qué sus compañeras pensaban que él era el dueño, era importante. Todo lo que se relacionaba con esa familia, sobre todo con Inuyasha, era importante. Inuyasha era el novio de Kikyou. Esa mujer era algo para Naraku, algo que no podía ser gusto ni mucho menos amor. Porque a alguien a quien se le quiere no se le puede mirar de esa extraña forma.

La mesera de cabello chino, que frecuentemente era la que atendía a Miroku e Inuyasha, fue la que habló.

—¡Inuyasha es rico, muy rico!— vociferó muy segura.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. Qué importa que él sea rico, no es razón para que sea el dueño. Frecuenta mucho el bar, además paga todo lo que consume—. Le recordó uno de los barman.

—Pero posiblemente lo ha estado haciendo para disimular. Él siempre viene por aquí, tal vez nos está cuidando—.Siguió hablando la mujer de cabello chino. Sus compañeros, incluyendo a Kagura, ignoraron la idea de que fuera Inuyasha. Ya no quedaban más teorías, y terminaron por aceptar que posiblemente el dueño aun no se presentaba.

Kagura no mostró importancia al asunto y se le alejó de sus compañeros con un simple "nos vemos". La gran mayoría de los empleados no se percataron de la ausencia de Kagura. Ella estaba a punto de cumplir un año en ese bar y todavía era muy lejano ver un acercamiento de amistad hacia algún compañero.

El sol todavía no salía cuando por fin llegó a su casa y se fue a tomar un baño para quitarse el olor de cigarro que le dejó toda su jornada. El departamento estaba en completo silencio, como siempre estaba cuando ella llegaba de trabajar. Terminó de ducharse y al acercarse a la cama, contempló a su hermana menor.

Kagura quería alejarse de la ciudad, no por Naraku como pensarían muchos, sino por ella. Sólo que existía algo que la detenía: Kanna. La albina era muy apegada a Naraku, lo obedecía en todo, y sin preocupaciones se largaría de esa casa si el mismo Dios bajara para decirle que con Naraku ella estaría segura. Reflexionó un poco, y se preguntó si todo era por Kanna, o existía algo más.

* * *

La tranquilidad del departamento transcurrió hasta el almuerzo. Kanna se encargó nuevamente de la comida y Naraku pareció no importarle que por segundo día consecutivo, fuera Kanna la encargada de atenderlo en vez de Kagura. Al contrario, esa mañana estaba muy pensativo, y rápidamente, Byakuya lo relacionó con la fiesta que tendrían esa noche.

Prefirió no molestar a su hermano, limitándose a sólo saludar y a comer calmadamente. Kanna se sentó con ellos, y el silencio invadió la habitación y todo comenzó a estar muy incomodo. Sobre todo para Byakuya, ¿y cuando Naraku se enterara que Inuyasha pretendía casarse con Kikyou? Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle a esa extraña familia. Aunque Byakuya temía por su reacción, él contaba con todas las intenciones de comentarle la noticia, de demostrarle que estaba a lado suyo, sólo que aun no era el momento. Tal vez, durante la fiesta o después.

—Naraku —tartamudeó la menor de todos. — ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? — Los dos hombres voltearon interesados a ver a Kanna. No había pronunciado ninguna palabra y de repente, soltó una petición que ya sabía que era imposible cumplir.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malagradecida? — soltó irritado. —¿No acabo de gastar para que te compraran un vestido nuevo? —. Siguió hablando provocando un escalofrió en la niña, dejándola muda. —Respóndeme, Kanna, ¿no gasto dinero en ti?

—Sí— Dijo resignada.

—Suficiente tengo con tener que salir contigo. Debería avergonzarme—. Kanna no levantó su mirada, y a pesar de que la albina a simple vista se arrepentía de haber hecho la petición, Naraku no estaba satisfecho. El saber que existía una pequeña posibilidad de reencontrarse con Kikyo, lo ponía melancólico, pero el que ella estuviera del brazo de Inuyasha lo llenaba de cólera. Necesitaba una pequeña excusa para sacar ese coraje.

Estaba enterado que Kikyo no se presentaría.

¿Y si ella cambiaba de opinión?

¿Si dejaba por un lado los estudios por pasar un domingo con su novio de años?

Kagura se levantó por un momento, quería comer algo para enseguida seguir durmiendo. Salió de su recamara y se topó con todos en la cocina. Naraku fue el primero que la vio. Con los ojos entrecerrados y evidentemente cansada. Caminó con indiferencia e ignorancia hacía la situación.

—¡Kagura!— pronunció en un tono alto, sin obtener una reacción de ella. Lo estaba ignorando. —¡Kagura!— gritó, obteniendo una mirada de coraje de la mujer, que seguía ignorándolo y abriendo el refrigerador. Ante esto, Naraku se levantó y jaló del brazo a su prima. —¿Estas sorda?

—No estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías.

—La única que dice tonterías aquí eres tú, mesera. ¿Por qué te levantas hasta ahorita? Yo no acepto holgazanes—. Se soltó del agarre y cerró la puerta del refrigerador con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Cállate!— gritó—¡Estoy harta de tener que obedecerte! Tú estás enojado porque verás a la estúpida de Kikyo con Inuyasha. Yo no tengo la culpa que no se haya fijado en un demente como tú—. Con su mano tapó la boca de su prima, empujándola de forma brutal contra el refrigerador. No la quería escuchar. ¿Por qué sólo ella era así? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que no podía inspirarle miedo?

—Al menos yo tengo más que tú. Para tu desgracia, yo soy lo único que tienes en tu vida. —La soltó, dejando una evidente marca roja en el brazo. Esas miradas de odio, ese juego que jugaban nuevamente, era observado con detenimiento por Byakuya.

Dejó que su fuera y se encerrara en su habitación. Kagura se tiró en su cama. Él tenía razón. Odiaba tener que aceptar, que aparte de Naraku, nadie tenía más contacto con ella. Byakuya e incluso su hermana Kanna, estaban del lado de ese dominante hombre. Únicamente ella era la que se rebelaba. La diferente de esa peculiar familia.

* * *

¡Lo odiaba! No soportaba estar baja el mismo techo que ese hombre, que la hostigaba y manipulaba. Pero lo que menos soportaba es que tenía razón. Ese desquiciado, tenía razón. No conocía otra cosa que no fuera el mundo retorcido de Naraku.

Asfixiada por el encierro en su habitación y no lograr dormir como se propuso cuando llegó del trabajo, se puso unos jeans y una playera simple, y con algo de dinero, cruzó sin mirar a nadie el departamento hasta llegar a la puerta. La mirada de Naraku la siguió, pero él estaba enmudecido.

Ella volvería. Como siempre.

Al cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, sus piernas se paralizaron y se recargó sobre la puerta. ¿A dónde iría? Las chicas normales de su edad, tienen amigas, al contrarió de ella. Tienen planes para irse a divertir. Ella olvidó qué es la diversión. Tienen novios para amar. El único amor de Kagura fue alguna vez ella misma. Consideraba las relaciones como algo a lo que no tenía acceso.

Sin rumbo, caminó y comenzó a actuar como una persona que no tenía ataduras. Libre al fin. Aunque sólo se tratara de fingir. Se dio cuenta que desde que Onigumo, su tío, los trajo a ese departamento, no se había dado la oportunidad de recorrer los alrededores sola. Siempre había un motivo para salir de esa casa. Como comprar algo para la casa, por supuesto, bajo las ordenes de Naraku.

¿Y si se compraba algo para ella? Que importaba si se compraba ropa o zapatos o accesorios, nunca los luciría. Sólo los _cerdos _se le acercaban. ¿Ahora pensaba en los hombres? Borró eso de su mente y siguió recorriendo la ciudad hasta toparse con una librería. Dudó en entrar, pero siendo vencida por la curiosidad, entró. Nunca había leído algo que no fuera de la escuela, y ahora estaba en medio de lo que declaraba una gran librería, con tantos autores y géneros, todos desconocidos.

Vio a un par de amigas que se dirigían directo a la sección juvenil, y las siguió. Las muchachas tomaban un libro cada una y leían la contraportada, si lo veían interesante lo comentaban. Y así siguieron con un par de libros más. No encontraban algo interesante.

—Todos son bobos. Siempre son vampiros— argumentó una de ellas.

—Este no. ¡Mira qué bonito diseño! — exclamó mostrándole la portada. —Es de una niña fantasma— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es de niñas— respondió al mismo tiempo que Kagura pensaba lo mismo. Tal vez no sabía tanto de libros, pero ninguno, en su opinión, llegaba a su intelecto. No quería leer algo que fuera de moda, ni mucho menos algo tan cursi. Posiblemente se equivocó de sección y estaba en la infantil.

Tomó uno de los libros, por simplemente ver qué era lo que todos querían leer, y sin darse cuenta traía en sus manos el más popular sobre vampiros. Leyó sobre lo que trataba y se dijo que eso no era para ella.

—¡Por fin! El nuevo libro—. ¿Nuevo? Una adolescente, de alrededor quince años, estaba a un lado de ella. Era linda, con sus enormes ojos cafés, su cabello largo y lacio color azabache. —¡No! Tú tienes el último libro— dijo señalándola y viendo ese libro de vampiros.

—Ten. No lo compraré— lo soltó y la adolescente casi saltó de gusto por su nueva adquisición. Miró a la mujer con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Qué tierna era! Incluso una mujer tan indiferente hacía ese tipo de actitudes como Kagura, admitía la ternura que esa alegre adolescente transmitía. Pero una marca llama su atención. Un gran moretón en su brazo. —_Que suerte tiene. Eso se borrará pronto. _

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿A ti también te gusta la sagas vampíricas? —

—No— contestó secamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Ninguna? Porque son las más populares. Tal vez te interese esta en particular. Es tan romántico. ¿Te gusta lo romántico? A mí me gustan mucho. Tengo muchos libros sobre romance. Sesshomaru-sama siempre que viene a verme me compra los libros que quiero. Blablablablablabla…

—"_Como habla esta niña". _Sí, bueno, me tengo que ir—. Cortó la conversación.

—¿No piensas comprar nada?

—No hay nada para mí—. La adolescente ladeó la cabeza.

—Si no sabes qué libro quieres, deberías preguntarle a Sesshomaru-sama que te recomiende alguno. Él ha leído muchos. Ven, te lo presentaré—. La tomó de la mano y la jalo unos pasos. —Está por allá—. Kagura divisó a un hombre alto y de cabello plateado. ¿Atractivo? No estaba segura, pero no quería ir hacia él. Y mucho menos con esa niña parlanchina tan contraría a ella.

—Suéltame. Yo sabré que comprar, no necesito consejos de alguien—.Miró al hombre, quien leía una revista sobre negocios. —"_Se ve que es un presumido."_

—De acuerdo. Por cierto me llamó Rin, ¿y tú?

—Kagura—. Se produjo un silencio, que Kagura enseguida rompió. —Debo irme. Disfruta tu libro infantil, es perfecto para tu edad.

—No es infantil—. Kagura se alejó hasta que por fin salió de la librería.

Sin entender mucho a la mujer, volvió junto con Sesshomaru. Él ya traía tres revistas sobre inversión, franquicias y gente exitosa. En cambio, Rin, como se llamaba la adolescente de cabello lacio adornado con un moño rosa, tenía el libro de vampiros y otro sobre hadas.

—¿Por qué quieres algo tan infantil?— habló con su típico tono de voz tan serena, pero profunda. Rin hizo un puchero y respondió:

—¿Usted también? No son infantiles. Este tipo de historias de amor imposible son los que me gustan.

—Son sólo historias creadas por mercadotecnia. Trata de no perder todo tu tiempo en leer algo que no te dejará nada—. Rin lo miró, y abrazó con fuerza sus libros.

—A mí me gusta creer en lo imposible. _Me da esperanza_—. No dejaba de mirarlo. Pagó por todo y salieron de la librería, para enseguida subir a su auto.

Rin puso algo de música, un pop muy comercial. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba ese género, y si fuera por él, ni siquiera hubiera puesto música en primer lugar. Pero tratándose de Rin, lo toleraba y mucho. A ella la conoció cuando, al no querer quedarse en la casa de su padre, compró un departamento donde por casualidad Rin era su vecina. Ella tenía once años cuando eso sucedió. Esa niña que sin miedo se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle. Y aunque, platicaba de más, no le gustaba callarla. Con el paso del tiempo, ella entendió cuando era el momento necesario de callarse y cuando hablar hasta cansarse. Incluso, creció tanto la confianza que ya no era necesario tocar la puerta para pasar.

Sí, a esa niña la consideraba extraña, pero él así se consideraba también.

—¿Tienes un vestido que ponerte para hoy? — preguntó sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

—Puedo usar el último que me regaló—. Ante la respuesta, Sesshomaru la llevó al centro comercial.

Dejó que Rin escogiera lo que quisiera. No le prestó atención a los comentarios sobre lo que le gustaba o quería, sólo pagaba. No le gustaba mostrarse interesado en cosas que él consideraba sin sentido. Nuevamente pagó por todo y volvieron al edificio donde vivían.

Sin intenciones de aún llegar a su casa, Rin entró con Sesshomaru a su departamento. Sesshomaru pidió algo de comer, no estaba de ánimos para cocinar algo y la fiesta de su padre era ya en la noche. Ella pudo prepararle algo, mas no se lo pidió. La adolescente estaba muy entretenida sentada en el sillón leyendo su nuevo libro.

¿Por cuánto tiempo se alejó de ella? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? El recién terminaba la carrera, que estudió en otro país, y había venido unas dos veces al mes, días que Rin aprovechaba para estar con él. Ahora tenía toda la libertad para quedarse a vivir en Tokio y seguir de cerca los planes de su padre. No seguir _abandonando _a Rin.

—Sesshomaru-sama — habló Rin con el libro tapándole la mitad de la cara. — Si no tiene ganas de ir a la fiesta, ¿por qué vamos?—. Sesshomaru le respondió con un "son negocios" y Rin no siguió preguntando y se concentró en su libro.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Rin volvió a su departamento, con su _familia_ o parte de ella, para arreglarse para salir. Y Sesshomaru se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Al poco tiempo, ambos ya estaban listos y rumbo al salón donde se encontrarían con varios empleados que trabajaban en el edificio donde se llevaban todos los negocios de la compañía. Además de los más importantes inversionistas "amigos" de la familia Taisho.

* * *

—¡Kagura!—. Con mucha efusión, Byakuya abrazó por la espalda a su prima, quien no lo tomó muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltame!—. Trató de romper el abrazo, pero este la apretaba con mucha fuerza. En medio del pequeño departamento, Kanna miraba indiferente la escena desde el mueble donde estaba sentada. Kagura ya iba de salida para su trabajo, y a pesar del maquillaje que usaba, las ojeras todavía se le notaban.

—Es que mañana es mi cumpleaños— dijo soltándola finalmente. —Y quiero un pastel.

—¿Quieres un pastel? Es algo estúpido para tu edad— Byakuya se limitó a reír.

—Sabes, Naraku dice lo mismo—. Kagura frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser comparaba con él, y para la mala suerte de la mujer, no era la primera vez que se lo decían. Incluso, llegaba a escuchar comentarios de que físicamente, eran muy idénticos. ¿Y cómo negar eso? Ella misma se veía en el espejo y los ojos, el cabello, la piel, la _imperfección_. Parecía que Dios la había castigado con detestar algo a lo que era tan parecido.

—¿Por qué no sales con algún _amigo _de la universidad? — Sugirió burlona.

— No creo que mi hermano lo tome muy bien. Ya sabes, es época de exámenes. Si él no puede salir, yo tampoco—. La decepción se mostró en su rostro. Otro cumpleaños en esa casa que pasaría desapercibido. La amargura los invadió desde el incendio, y se volvió una costumbre dejar de lado todas las fechas que supuestamente se deberían celebrar en familia. Esta vez, no fue Naraku el responsable, sino una decisión silenciosa que los cuatros acordaron sin darse cuenta.

— No entiendo a nadie de esta familia. Nos trata horrible y aquí seguimos.

—Exacto. Aquí seguimos—. La mirada azul de Byakuya se posó por completo sobre Kagura y su rostro evidentemente frustrado.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Qué existía entre Naraku y Kagura? Ella no hacía nada malo y él la maltrataba. _La destruía. _

— ¿Ya te vas a trabajar?

— Sí—. Se limitó a responder dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin intenciones de despedirse de nadie. Byakuya la siguió, Naraku estaba encerrado en su cuarto y vio una pequeña oportunidad de ayudar o advertir a su prima. Estaría en ella aceptarlo.

Dejó que ella saliera, y cerró la puerta, quedando los dos solos en el pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres?—. El semblante de Byakuya era muy serio, algo muy distinto a lo que él solía ser.

—Advertirte. Espero que no se entere hoy en la fiesta, pero lo hará en estos días—. Kagura elevó una ceja. No entendía lo que su primo quería decirle. Seguramente tenía algo que ver con Naraku. ¿Y ella que tenía que ver en eso?

—¿Por qué me mezclas en asuntos con Naraku? ¡Estoy fastidiada! Quiero un día sin pensar en ese hombre.

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de él. Yo estoy conforme con lo que tengo—. Kagura lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso pretendía que ella también se conformara con lo que Naraku ofrecía? — En cambio, tú no tienes nada, no te conformas, no obedeces, te quejas todo el maldito día. Tienes la oportunidad de irte. ¿Y por qué no te vas? ¿No te propuso la otra mañana irte? Y sigues aquí, con la misma cara de frustración, de desesperación. Eres la persona a la que Naraku no pierde la oportunidad de humillar, y lo aceptas

Kagura lo escuchaba en silencio. Y aceptaba cada palabra que Byakuya le decía.

—Yo siempre he visto que tiene algo en contra tuya. Hay algo muy raro entre ustedes. El alterarte, criticarte. Y tú, en rebelarte. Tienen un juego muy raro, pero aún así te diré algo. Cuando se trata de descargar su furia, Naraku siempre te utiliza, lo terminé de comprobar esta mañana. Y en estos días, él te utilizará. Prepárate, no tomará muy bien los planes de Inuyasha. Ten cuidado, si se entera esta noche, puede que vaya hasta tu trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que estaré ahí? ¿Qué tal si pretendo escapar?

—No importa que escapes, tú regresarás. Siempre regresas. Ahí está lo interesante de su juego. El maltratarte para verte regresar—.La dejó sola con sus pensamientos. Kagura apretó su puño, admitiendo, que sí, ella siempre regresaba, a pesar de que quería huir de todo eso.

—_Es todo lo que conozco. No puedo escapar de alguien que sí me acepta. _

Gente de mucho dinero, vestidos con sus mejores galas; algunos empleados se mostraban eufóricos por estar en una fiesta así, de tanto derroche, y los demás se mostraban con tanta naturalidad, como algo normal en su vida. Sesshomaru no soportaba estar alrededor de toda esa gente, negando que ellos fueran los que lo hacían rico y eran parte importante para mantener su estilo de vida.

A lo lejos, divisó a su hermano junto con su amigo Miroku. En otra parte, su padre tomando del brazo a la _mesera_ de su esposa Izayoi. Tenía que socializar con todos ellos. ¿Cómo platicar con alguien que él no consideraba de su nivel?

—¡Qué bonito luce todo!— exclamó Rin, sorprendida, puesto que era la primera vez que acudía a ese tipo de eventos.

Con facilidad se percató que todos giraban sus rostros para verlo junto con esa niña, acto que él ignoró por completo, porque no nació para darle explicaciones a nadie, y por supuesto, nadie se las pediría, por el respeto e incluso, ligero temor que el hombre les provocaba.

Al verlo ya sentado en una mesa, Taisho se le acercó. ¿No se suponía que tenía que divertirse como ordenó? Sólo llevaba un par de minutos y la amargura ya lo dominaba.

—Sesshomaru, ¿puedes decirme quién es esta linda niña?— preguntó al ver a la joven de vestido rosa palo.

—Soy Rin, vecina de Sesshomaru-sama. Mucho gusto— saludó tan amablemente, que conmovió al señor que sentaba a un lado de ella.

—Su vecina. ¡Vaya, que linda eres! Posiblemente me mude contigo, hijo—. La broma no causo ningún efecto en él.

—Debería ir, a veces no puedo estar todo el día con él, y se la termina pasando solo—. El hombre se sorprendió por lo joven que era la acompañante de su hijo. No era alguna novia, de eso podría asegurarse. ¿Pero su hijo, dejarse mostrar con una niña en ese tipo de reuniones? Por supuesto, no preguntaría nada, su hijo no le respondería nada. Quería saber de ella, pero dejaría ese tema para comentarlo con otra persona.

—Rin, silencio— habló por primera vez, a lo que Rin respondió un efusivo "Sí". Taisho estaba muy preocupado por lo huraño que era el mayor de sus hijos.

—Me alegro saber que mi hijo tiene alguien que lo cuida. ¿Sabes? él es alguien muy amargado y suele ser algo ermitaño. Nunca me escucha ni obedece.

—¿No te estoy obedeciendo? ¿No querías que estuviera aquí?

—Pero no con esa actitud. ¿Por qué no estás a un lado de tu hermano?—. Sesshomaru no decía nada. Taisho ya sabía de antemano que su hijo era muy apático, pero lo que siempre trataba de entender, es el por qué del desprecio hacia la mayoría de las personas. Ser alguien antisocial, era muy diferente a ser prejuicioso con ellas. Así era Sesshomaru, prejuicioso. No buscaba a alguien de su mismo nivel, porque para él ese alguien no existía.

Ante el silencio, el coraje de Taisho aumentó. Quería comprender a su hijo, que se acercara a él, que volviera a tener esa ingenua y discreta admiración hacia su padre que alguna vez tuvo de niño. Buscaba el por qué ese cambio, ese prejuicio, ese orgullo que lo orillaba a esa apatía estúpida, y que no existía con el hijo que tuvo con su primera esposa.

—¿Te desagrada porque es hijo de Izayoi?

— Esa mujer, y su hijo, no me interesan en nada— respondió. Rin estaba viendo una faceta desconocida del hombre con quien convivía mucho, y para sus adentros, la entristecía.

—Yo sé que eso no es, porque nunca te importó mi relación con ella, ni siquiera te interesa tu propia madre. Estas aquí por complacerme, mas en cualquier momento te irás.

—Exacto, en cualquier momento, como este. Rin, vámonos— vociferó levantándose de su asiento, seguida por Rin, quien con una cara de disculpa, se despidió del padre de su vecino. Taisho, se quedó decepcionado de su hijo. Era muy distinto a Inuyasha, muy difícil de acercarse a él y comprenderlo.

Fuero del salón y mientras esperaba su coche, se apoyó en la pared y encendió un cigarro. Rin en cambio, miraba como entraban las personas al salón, llamando por completo su atención a un trió muy peculiar. Una adolescente albina, con un vestido del mismo color, y la mirada muy vacía, con dos hombres delante de ella, ambos bien parecidos, pero el de cabello ondulado, con la mirada que le dirigió, la heló por completo. Se paró justo a un lado de Sesshomaru para volver a sentirse segura.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Naraku al entrar a la fiesta, fue buscar en cada rincón del salón a esa mujer, Kikyou. Y comprobó, lo que de antemano sabía, que ella no estaría en ese lugar al lado de Inuyasha. Byakuya se alegró al ver que efectivamente la mujer no estaba, lo que le daría lugar en cualquier momento, y si es que Naraku no se enteraba por otras de sus fuentes, de contarle lo de Inuyasha.

Como buen actor que era, fingía ser frente a Taisho el excelente "hermano", —pues el hombre se consideraba hermano hasta de sus primas— para dar una buena impresión. Al verlos entrar, y para querer distraerse de su reciente discusión con Sesshomaru, se acercó a los tres jóvenes.

—¡Bienvenidos sean!— saludó eufóricamente a sus invitados.—¡Hola, Kanna! Qué hermoso vestido, te estás volviendo muy bella con los años— le sonrió, pero ella no emitía ningún gesto por el halago. Cada vez era más retraída, y callada. Naraku se alegró por lo que había logrado con Kanna. Si Kagura fuera así de fácil, se decía el futuro abogado.

Taisho notó la extraña actitud de la menor, pero recordó que cada año era lo mismo con ella. Miró a sus tres invitados, pero alguien no estaba con ellos.

—Naraku, ¿no falta una hermana?— preguntó el hombre de negocios al notar la ausencia de Kagura. A lo que Naraku respondió:

—Ella decidió estudiar medicina. Apenas va por el cuarto semestre. Pero, por desgracia, esta reunión es durante época de exámenes. Byakuya y yo también tenemos exámenes, pero creo que medicina es mucho más pesado que la carreras que cursamos—mentía de una forma tan natural, que Taisho creía en todo lo que decía.

—Comprendo, pero desde el año pasado tengo ganas de conocerla. Me quiero disculpar con ella, porque por mis descuidos, los dejé a cargo de un hombre irresponsable. Al menos me siento aliviado de que ahora tú seas el responsable, Naraku— esbozó una sonrisa que parecía sincera. Mas el hombre de cabello negro no estaba contento al recordarle el asunto de su tío, un ser borracho y de un terrible carácter, que vivía de lo que Taisho les daba. Quería tenerlos dominados, acto que provocaba fuertes peleas contra Naraku. Él odiaba que una persona que consideraba inferior a él, se pusiera en el plan de "tú, como mocoso, debes obedecerme".

—Conmigo están seguros— mintió. Byakuya arqueó una ceja y rió en silencio. No había discusión, Naraku era un excelente actor.

* * *

Al otro extremo del salón, Miroku no dejaba de ver para todos lados, pues el lugar se llenó de muchas mujeres que él consideraba como hermosas. Sin prestarle atención y sin ánimo de estar en ese lugar, Inuyasha se le pasaba con la celular en la mano. Hacia exactamente una hora que hizo varias llamadas a Kikyou y después le envió un mensaje de texto, y ¡nada! La mujer no le respondió nada. Esa actitud comenzaba a desesperarlo. Odiaba tener que estar tan lejos de ella. Y si no fuera precisamente por esa fiesta a la que estaba muy obligado a ir, ya estaría en el departamento de Kikyou.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Ella está bien, no tienes porque ponerte así, si no admirar a esa mujer. El estar estudiando tanto por salir mejor en su carrera, dice mucho de ella. No está interesada en ti por dinero, sino por amor—su amigo trató de levantarle el ánimo.

Desde que llegaron juntos a la fiesta, la cara de enojo y desesperación de su amigo no la quitaba para nada. Inuyasha no le respondió, estaba muy concentrado con su celular.

—Por cómo eres de molesto algunas veces, ni yo te respondería. Me distraerías con tus infantiles quejas de "¿por qué no respondías el teléfono?"—. Miroku imitó una voz de mujer y fingió una cara de enojado. —Tú pareces la novia.

—Cállate, es que de verdad estoy preocupado.

—¿Existe algo por el cual preocuparse? — Inuyasha bajó la mirada. Amaba a Kikyo, pero en el último mes, parecía alejarse un poco más. —¿Lo existe Inuyasha?— preguntó curioso. El rostro de su mejor amigo cambio repentinamente.

—No, Miroku, no existe nada— mintió. Su amigo no le creyó. ¿Cómo sacarle la verdad? Miró a su alrededor para buscar algo más de que hablar. Sacarlo de ese mal humor. Y enseguida se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru no estaba.

—¿Notaste que tu hermano venia con una niña?— cuestionó, y enseguida levantó la mirada buscando a su hermano mayor sin éxito. Él ya se había marchado, y entonces vio a su padre junto a unos sujetos que él consideraba extraños. Sobre todo el de cabello ondulado y largo. Como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, obligando a su mente a recordar, se centro únicamente en ese hombre. Miroku lo notó y al parecer pensaba igual que Inuyasha. Ese sujeto tenía algo en especial. —¿Lo conoces?

—Es él— susurró sin perderlo de vista. Desde el otro extremo, Naraku hablaba con Taisho teniendo a Byakuya y Kanna por un lado. — Estoy seguro que es él. El chico del hospital—. Miroku no entendía bien de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué hospital? Miró nuevamente y no reconoció a tan peculiar hombre.

—¿Y pasa algo malo con él?—. No, en realidad nada malo pasaba, aunque esa sensación de no confiar en él, que él no era alguien común, sus sentidos parecían advertirle que no se le acercara. El chico del hospital, alguien a quien únicamente vio una vez.

Tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez lo confundía. Años ya habían pasado desde ese encuentro tan incómodo, del cual Kikyou parecía no recordar nada, ¿o sí? Otra vez Kikyou vino a su mente. El temperamento infantil y un poco desconfiando de Inuyasha lograba que varias veces olvidara cosas que debían darle importancia. Como en pensar por qué su padre estaba con esas personas. ¿Serían empleados? Su empresa tenía muchos empleados como para que él los conociera a todos. Nunca le preguntó a su padre que había sido del chico del hospital, porque en ese tiempo, sus pensamientos se centraron en Kikyou, cosa que sucedía hasta la fecha.

—Olvídalo. No es nada importante— dejó sus sospechas de lado y miró la pantalla de su celular otra vez. —¿Por qué no responde?—. Volvió a gritar muy desesperado. Definitivamente, estaría poco tiempo en esa fiesta. Qué importaba que su padre se enojara, manejaría hasta el otro lado de la ciudad para ver a Kikyou.

Miroku lo observó de lado, y enseguida suspiró. Ya no le daría importancia ni trataría de animarlo un poco para entrar al ambiente de la fiesta. Ahora quería preocuparse por él. Ya no tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo y tenía todavía que terminar sus estudios. En realidad la escuela era lo menos importante, siempre lograba buenas notas. El dinero era lo que le preocupaba, si es que quería salir con alguna mujer.

—Inuyasha…— Sonrió. —¿No puedes prestarme algo de dinero?— Lo típico en Miroku.

* * *

Taisho dejó a sus invitados y se fue junto a su esposa. Al estar por fin solos, Naraku se dedicó a observar a las personas que eran de su interés, entre ellos Inuyasha. Se le notaba alterado y el futuro abogado sabía el por qué. E incluso, se regocijaba por la infantil desesperación de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo sacar provecho de eso? Mientras pensaba, Byakuya andaba por todo el lugar hablando con todas las personas que se topaba. Era increíble lo fácil que resultaba para él relacionarse con medio mundo.

Según las ordenes de Naraku, Byakuya debía tener una conversación con Sesshomaru. Cuando le preguntó que por qué exclusivamente él, este le respondió que porque quería saber cuánto tiempo permanecería en Tokio. Cuando le preguntó el por qué de esa información, le respondió que se limitara a obedecer.

Byakuya lucía impecable con su traje, y él lo sabía. Llamaba la atención de muchos, no por lo extrañamente guapo que era, sino por el maquillaje que portaba. Al hermano menor de Naraku le gustaba maquillarse y llamar la atención por ese motivo. Incluso, robó en un par de ocasiones el labial favorito de Kagura, de una prestigiosa marca. La vanidad era un pecado que junto con Naraku compartían. Sobre todo, Byakuya y Kagura, que no les importaba gastar en maquillaje caro, siempre y cuando les gustara. Por supuesto, Byakuya se aprovechaba que su prima era la que lo compraba y él lo tomaba sin permiso.

Se paseó por todo el lugar, sin encontrar al tal Sesshomaru. Minutos después, y con mucha discreción, Naraku le dijo que era el tipo que ya salía cuando llegaron. Le dijo, que por el parecido con Taisho, estaba seguro que se trataba de él. Después, Byakuya le confirmó, que en la fiesta pasada, por algunas habladurías de los empleados, supo lo antipático que era y que se decía que no tenía una buena relación con Taisho ni Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, al parecer, sigue al pendiente de ti— comentó Byakuya, sentado a un lado de su hermano. Kanna parecía más una muñeca que una adolescente, no hacía otra cosa más que pestañear y respirar.

—Es evidente. Al parecer me recuerda— habló Naraku muy calmado.

—¿No te preocupa?

—No. Es un idiota, no tiene buena memoria.

—¿Tu qué opinas, Kanna? — le preguntó Byakuya a la menor de sus primas. Y como era de esperarse, no respondió nada. —Por eso no trajiste a Kagura contigo, es todo lo contrario a Kanna. Ella ya te hubiera delatado frente a todos.

Naraku sonrió por la afirmación de Byakuya. Su prima le daba muchos problemas y aún no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Por suerte, ella no mostró interés en saber a dónde saldrían y no estuvo preguntando por ese asunto. Ahora ella estaba en el trabajo y más tarde llegaría al departamento. Para Naraku, hasta el momento, todo marchaba perfecto.

* * *

**_Hola a los que leen._**

_Un nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo, cuando yo había prometido subirlo en 10 días. Por eso ya no voy a poner a una fecha, porque luego no la cumplo y me siento mal._

_Como ya vieron, por fin Sesshomaru tuvo más presencia en el fic, acompañado de una niña que adoro y que no podía dejarla fuera de esto, Rin. Ella tendrá una importante participación, que se hará notar en el siguiente capítulo, donde se tendrá un pequeño "conflicto", por así nombrarlo._

_El primer encuentro entre Sesshomaru y Kagura no fue nada especial, fue algo "equis" y a lo mejor esperaban otra cosa. Pero confieso que son una pareja fácil, no puedo poner que a simple vista se gustaron o notaron lo guapo/guapa que son. Al menos yo no trabajo así. Son dos personajes difíciles, con personalidades difíciles. Así que un gusto entre ellos tiene que ser poco a poco y bien justificado, por eso el retraso en un acercamiento entre ellos._

_¿El extraño juego entre Kagura y Naraku que Byakuya nota? Es raro, pero muy interesante. Una idea que me gustó mucho y que quiero abarcarla en el fic tanto como sea posible. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero más adelante verán de que se trata._

_Quiero hablar más, pero la nota sería extensa y quiero dejar lo demás a su imaginación._

_Y para irme, un super agradecimiento a mi Beta, quién me hizo el honor de corregirme esos horribles errores ortográficos y otras cosillas. Espero ir mejorando lo más pronto posible para ya no darle más trabajo n.n_

_Gracias a Panche por su review. Por lo visto, hay más personas que si leen mi fic._

_Sountrack: Ya les dije que escucharan Bones, ahora escuchen "No me destruyan" de Zoe._

_Muchas gracias por leer :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _


	5. SIN ESCAPE

_****__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia.**_

* * *

_**BONES**_

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_Sin escape_

* * *

Quitó la música cuando arrancó el carro. Sólo se escucha el ruido del motor. Y así estaba bien. No quería más ruido, a pesar de que cruzaría toda la cuidad por ver a su Kikyou y que eso lo tomaría cerca de dos horas, tal vez menos si no había tráfico. El celular sonó y no deseaba responder, o era su padre o era Miroku diciéndolo que su padre estaba furioso por dejar la fiesta apenas a las diez de la noche. Igual no le importaba. Algunas veces ser tan impulsivo le daba muchos problemas con medio mundo.

El celular no dejaba de sonar, y por fin respondió:

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó tan fuerte que Miroku alejó el celular de su oreja.

—Tu papá está furioso. Me dijo que como era posible que sus dos hijos dejaran la fiesta— explicó con mucha calma Miroku.

—No me molestes por esas tonterías—. Y colgó.

Sólo importaba ver a la futura médico.

Llegó al edificio de departamentos donde ella vivía. Era un edificio viejo y ni siquiera contaba con elevador. Alguna vez Inuyasha le dijo que buscara otro departamento, que él lo pagaría. Pero ella se negó, era muy sencilla en esas cosas y le gustaba la comodidad de ese lugar por quedar tan cerca de la universidad y llegar caminando hasta ella. Subió hasta el tercer piso sin agitarse, y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento.

Dudó en tocar, ¿si ya estaba dormida? Ya era un poco tarde. Igual lo hizo. Tocó tres veces y esperó algo nervioso a que abriera la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, Kikyo alzó su rostro hasta la puerta. Tocaron otra vez y supo quién era. Sólo alguien tan desesperado toca tantas veces la puerta, pues la otra persona ni siquiera se molestaría en hacerlo tantas veces. Suspiró aliviada porque su novio seguía llamándola, asegurándole que si se trataba de él. ¿Qué hora seria? ¿No se supone que hoy estarían en una fiesta? Justo en la mañana habló con él por celular, diciéndolo que en esa semana tendría un examen muy difícil, y que lamentaba no poder asistir con él. Se levantó de su asiento, y le abrió la puerta. Al verla, lo primero que hizo Inuyasha fue incomodarse porque su novia la recibió con una sonrisa y por su cara de cansada, le decía que pasó gran parte del día estudiando

De reojo, miro dentro de su habitación. Lucia igual que siempre, tan ordenada y limpia, sólo una pila de libros sobre la mesa en la pequeña habitación era lo más desordenado del lugar. Por lo demás, igual.

—¿Estás ocupada?— El joven pasó y Kikyou cerró la puerta.

—Ya me iba a dormir— comentó la mujer, quién no dejaba de preguntarse qué había llevado a su novio a venir a verla.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras. Se sintió mal por llegar repentinamente, y reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que su angustia, ese misterioso sentimiento que apareció de la nada, fue injustificado. Ya no debía darle importancia a esa sensación, porque siempre terminaba por dejarlo como tonto. Kikyou era la mejor mujer con quien pudo encontrarse, no era necesario actuar tan desconfiadamente.

La mujer notó lo distraído que se veía su novio. Era evidente que venía de la fiesta, su ropa lo delataba, a pesar de no traer el saco puesto. Kikyou se preocupó por él, y su repentina llegada. ¿Se encontró con _él_? ¿Tuvieran alguna plática que provocó desconfianza en Inuyasha?

Cuando se trataba de ella, y sus "casuales" encuentros con él, no le importaba lo que le dijera, nada le afectaba. Es más, si no lo ignoraba, terminaba por alejarlo con sus inteligentes palabras. Ella lo sabía, tenía un gran control sobre Naraku desde hace años. Pero Inuyasha no, y la mujer le preocupaba que en algún momento Naraku se tope con su novio y terminé por meterle cosas en la cabeza. Porque ella lo conocía, y temía de su facilidad para manipular a las personas. Tan sólo ella se salvaba de esa manipulación, pues por muy raro que parezca, Naraku no se esforzaba en lastimarla como le gustaría.

—Si quieres me marchó— soltó Inuyasha, apenado por la manera tan abrupta de llegar. Kikyou le sonrió con dulzura.

—Quédate— pidió. Y así lo hizo.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos compartiendo la misma cama. Ambos debían asistir a la universidad al día siguiente. A Inuyasha no le hubiera importado desvelarse, en realidad, era medio irresponsable para la escuela, mas su novia era todo lo contrario. Disfrutó estar con ella esa noche, como ya lo había hecho antes.

Nada de desconfianza, porque Kikyou era demasiado buena para él como para dejarla ir.

* * *

Otra noche larga. Otra vez la monotonía. Si algo no ya estaba desquiciando a Kagura, más que su _querido _primo, era la rutina a la que ella misma se obligaba. Lo peor de esa monotonía era que Naraku estaba incluido.

Despertar para ver algo que le recordara que él era el que mandaba ahí. Si no tenía que preparar algo de comer, el sólo departamento, oscuro y sin color, le decía que todo era a su gusto. Que inclusive ella era a su gusto. Alguna vez, Byakuya le comentó que Kagura era como Kikyou. No le mostraba miedo a Naraku y no tenía problemas en decirle sus verdades, en enfrentársele aun sabiendo que era peligroso.

Ya comenzaba a molestarle el hecho estar trabajando sin lograr nada. Alguna vez tuvo el sueño de juntar el suficiente dinero para irse a otra ciudad, país, donde sea que no fuera donde estuviera Naraku, pero Kanna y su poco o nada de ánimo para alejarse de Naraku, el escaso dinero con el que contaba y los gastos de la casa que Naraku le tiraba en la cara que eran su obligación. No culparía esta vez a Naraku, porque aun con todo eso, podía llevarse a Kanna hasta en una maleta y la niña no haría ningún ruido por lo callada que es. No lo culparía por el poco dinero, porque ella misma sabe que no se necesita una gran suma cuando se quiere huir de alguien. Y es que ya no quería irse. Odiaba su monotonía, pero admitía que era seguro estar junto con Naraku.

Él la podía mirar sin asco, sin lástima. Por supuesto era alguien muy dominante, pero el también comprendía lo que era ser alguien visto como alguien diferente. Ambos compartían eso, el tener una cicatriz y ser vistos con la cara de tristeza, como si no fuera suficiente estar marcados, y vivir de la caridad. La cicatriz no los exilió de la gente. Particularmente ellos tenían ese lazo tan especial de mirar con rencor a los demás.

Y seguía con su rutina, Byakuya y Kanna ya se habían ido a sus respectivas escuelas, mientras que Naraku tomaba café al momento que seguía estudiando. Extrañamente, la mañana era muy pacífica. En una hora más, Naraku se iría a la universidad, y fue turno de Kagura de prepararle el almuerzo. Todo el lugar era muy silencio. Kagura bebía un sorbo de su café, y después de mucho, se sentía tranquila estando a lado de su primo mayor. Él estudiaba muy concentrado como para comenzar una pelea, y ella no quería pronunciar nada, que las cosas se quedaran así. Era evidente que Byakuya todavía no le decía sobre Kikyou. Suspiró tranquila porque el comienzo de su único día de descanso lucia muy bien.

—¿Piensas hacer algo hoy?— La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la mujer. ¿Naraku iniciaba una conversación? Seguramente algo planeaba para hacerle. ¿Qué le reclamaría ahora? ¿Qué cosas indebidas hizo a los ojos de su primo?

— ¿Te importa? — contestó hostil y el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? Estaré aquí, soportándote como todos los lunes— habló con mucho coraje. Naraku no se alteró por la forma tan grosera en que respondió a lo que consideraba una inocente pregunta para distraerse un poco de sus estudios.

—Con razón nunca has tenido un hombre en tu vida. Eres muy insoportable. Tienes suerte que yo si tengo paciencia contigo o ya te hubiera corrido—. Tomó su taza de café y bebió un sorbo sin quitarla la vista a una enojada Kagura.

— Yo no necesito de un hombre— aseguró.

—Claro que no. Conmigo es suficiente—. ¿Y qué tontería decía ahora? Se cuestionaba Kagura, al ver que el hombre de cabello tan negro como el de ella, denotaba una sonrisa burlona. —¿O tienes a alguien más?—. El silencio otra vez en la habitación.

Esa pregunta la hizo salir un poco de su rutina. Ya sabía de antemano que no existía otra persona en su vida. El sentirse a gusto con él, la comenzaba desquiciar. Lo odiaba, ¿y qué? Ese hombre que tenía frente suyo, la dominaba, manipulaba y a la vez, le daba un poco de seguridad al saber que él conoce el _defecto _que oculta con mucha vergüenza y no se burlaba.

— ¿No tienes que irte a la universidad?

— Sí. Cuando me vaya duerme un poco, luces muy mal. No querrás que te deje por esas ojeras y tu cara de cansada. Yo también puedo fastidiarme de ti.

— Y si me dejas, ¿qué otra mujer te soportaría?—. Lo miró desafiante, sabiendo que ella también tenía razón.

La mujer de ojos rubí, solo tenía al hombre de ojos rubí. Byakuya, al igual que Kanna estaban muy distantes de esa retorcida relación. Los ojos rubí se encerraban cada vez más en su mundo, en el extraño juego que ambos disfrutaban sin percatarse. Ese extraño lazo, que al que Kagura aseguraba que era por la cicatriz.

— ¿Admites que solo me tienes a mí? —

— Si, Naraku. Tengo como único consuelo al demente de mi primo.

* * *

Ya no había universidad a la cual acudir. No existían ánimos de ir a la empresa de su padre. La relación con su hermano era inexistente. Rin estaba en la escuela, llegaría más tarde. La empresa de su madre era dirigida en otro país. Ya hablaba cuatro idiomas, no quería aprender otros. La maestría la comenzaría el siguiente año, perdió la oportunidad de tomarla ese semestre.

Sesshomaru luchaba por no bostezar.

Vivía en Japón por dos razones. Cuidar a Rin y la segunda, él tenía pensado dirigir la empresa de su padre. Y no su medio hermano. ¿Qué pensaba su padre? Inuyasha era muy distraído, no lograba las calificaciones que él consiguió con cierta facilidad. Además, su hermano no era precisamente un líder. Estaba muy por debajo del nivel que Sesshomaru se exigía. Frustración era la palabra correcta que se lo describía, y la causante de su aburrimiento. Sin empresa a la cual dedicarse en ese país, no tenía nada más que hacer que estar con Rin. Y esa niña no lo acompañaba todo el día. Tampoco era que la necesitara todo el tiempo, ya que apreciaba su soledad.

Tomó una de las revistas que compró cuando fue a la librería. Su madre aparecía con regularidad en ese tipo de revistas. Su empresa era mucho más grande que la de su ex-esposo y era muy innovadora. Muchas empresas dedicadas a las franquicias de cafeterías como la de Irasue copian la forma de trabajo que ella empleaba. Y muy internamente, Sesshomaru estaba orgullo de eso. La empresa era un monstruo como franquicia, que no era alcanzada por nadie. Su madre estaba encargada de llevarla al extremo, a un nivel que Sesshomaru creía ya insuperable. Pero podía ser más. Tal vez, un poco más de lo que ya era.

Pero el contrato se terminó. La relación de sus padres se había terminado. Esa perfecta empresa de la cual no se cansaba de escribir las revistas especializadas. A la que veían como un monopolio perfecto, dirigida por una familia que pudo ser perfecta. Una mujer con gran inteligencia y belleza, un hombre astuto y agradable, un hijo que resaltaba entre ellos dos por el gran futuro que tenía, y con toda la exceptiva de la gente de no poder superar lo que sus padres pudieron lograr. Se equivocaban. Él estaba seguro de tener todo a su alcance de poder alcanzar mucho más, de ese superar ese nivel.

Y entonces, la noticia: Taisho se divorciaba de Irasue, y ella no lo impedía. Taisho se casaba con otra persona y ella lo felicitaba. Taisho tenía otro hijo y ella le decía que ese niño era idéntico a su padre.

Las dos empresas que un futuro se fusionarían, y no pudo ser. La familia perfecta con el hijo perfecto, se deshizo ante unos ojos de un niño de cuatro años. El sueño perduro, pero Inuyasha lo termino por arruinar todo.

Rompió lo que el considero como un contrato lo de sus padres. Ni él comprendía la relación que tuvieron. Si fue amor o no. Si sólo era algo superficial por las empresas. Si sólo querían un hijo s que quien dejarle todo. ¿Era eso? ¿Que Irasue quería un hijo? Ella ya no buscó a nadie más. Era tan fría como su hijo y distante. Solitaria, un poco más que su hijo. ¿Qué era lo que sus padres querían de él?

Sesshomaru dejo la revista a un lado, y tomó uno de sus cigarros. Lo fumó con mucho placer, esa dañina droga lo calmaba cuando llegaba a ese extremo de la melancolía. Mucho silencio en su blanco departamento, demasiado hasta para él.

Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de texto, ¿o una llamaba? Igual no respondería pero quería saber de quién se trataba. Rin. Y efectiva era un mensaje de esa niña de ojos cafés. Sesshomaru-sama, decía el mensaje. ¿Podemos ir a la nueva cafetería? Lo veré ahí una hora después de salir de la escuela.

Cierto, la nueva cafetería será inaugurara, una de las tantas de la franquicia de su madre. Rin ni siquiera se esperó a que él le dijera un sí. Solamente que allá lo vería. ¿Ya era su la confianza que se tenían? ¿Y porque no ir? Terminar con lo aburrido del día, esperando que más días como esos no siguieran.

* * *

Sola, en silencio, sin propósitos. Típico lunes. Si no dormía como acostumbraba y quería, era por no obedecer aunque él no viera que ella no cumplía la petición que hizo como una simple broma. Kagura se tomaba con seriedad todo lo que él decía. Broma o no, no pensaba obedecerlo.

¡Que aburrida resultaba la televisión! Nada interesante. Si tuviera algo de música o algún grupo que le gustara lo escucharía. A pesar de trabajar en un bar, lugar donde la música se escuchaba desde que entraba y salía, nunca le prestaba atención. Estaba muy encerrada en ese departamento, con recuerdos que odiaba.

Sentada en el sofá, con la tentación de fumar uno de los cigarros que Naraku dejó. ¡No! Se prometió que ya no seguiría fumando. Dejar las cosas que gustaban y que compartía con su primo. La cajetilla café, con esa tentadora adicción sobre la mesita. Se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

Hasta en ese momento se percató que no exista ningún cuadro familiar. ¿Todo se perdió en el incendio? Tantas fotos que existieron de ella junto a su hermana y sus padres. Los buenos recuerdos se fueron. Nada bueno existía para ella. Ni siquiera su tío, el irresponsable hombre que desapareció justo cuando Naraku se convertía en mayor de edad. Ese hombre que no tenía nada de bueno, inspiraba un poco de miedo a una joven Kagura. Nadie excepto Naraku se le enfrentaba. Admitía que estaba mejor al mando de Naraku que de Onigumo. Y es que ella era muy joven cuando él apareció. Recordaba, -maldiciendo por recordar las cosas malas- que unas dos semanas después del incendio, él llego presentándose como su tío y que ella junto con sus dos primos, por no tener heridas graves se mudaron con él al departamento donde actualmente vivían. No parecía que él fuera alguien tan malo. Pero la mirada de Naraku era de mucho rencor, y maldecía porque él apareciera.

Tantos recuerdos malos…

—_¡Que miras muchacho! — espetó con burla ante la mirada de un adolescente de catorce años. Naraku no aprobaba que Onigumo los sacara del hospital y se los llevara a un departamento sucio. Giró su mirada hacia Byakuya, tan triste, algo irreal en él. Y Kagura, igual de triste, pero no dejaba de lado el demostrar que el departamento no era de su agrado. A pesar de ser una niña, se mostraba tan fuerte como Naraku. _

—_¿Y Kanna?— preguntó Kagura. La idea dejar a su pequeña hermana en el hospital no le gustaba. Onigumo la ignoró y Kagura bajaba la mirada. No la escucharía. En cambio Naraku si la escuchó._

—_Iré mañana a verla— aseguró sorpresivamente empático hacia su prima, al menos en su inocencia, fue lo que creyó. Una buena excusa, así lo consideró Naraku._

—_¿Acaso me pediste permiso?— Onigumo se giró tomando el cabello del muchacho jalándolo con brusquedad. —Aquí no se hace nada sin mi permiso. Y tú, Kagura, no vuelvas a preguntarme tonterías—. Lo soltó, furioso. No lo obedecería, no dejaría que la manipulara. Aún era joven, y lo primero que hizo cuando su tío le dio la espalda, fue lanzarle un golpe, ante las miradas de su hermano y prima._

Se llevó sus manos hasta su rostro. Todo en su vida eran malos recuerdos, y a diferencia de los que eran buenos y olvidados, los malos tenían cosas para recordarlos.

Algo diferente, si existiera algo diferente. Que la liberara de su marcada vida. Pero no existía.

Miro el reloj, Naraku no tardaría en llegar. ¿Y si rompía la rutina? ¿Y si buscaba por ella misma liberarse? Buscar lo diferente, algo de color, de sabor. Despegarse del suelo, al que Naraku la tenía atada.

En una de las tantas calles de Shibuya mostraba una nueva cafetería, con algo de gente a su alrededor, entre ellos adolescentes con uniforme de secundaria y preparatoria. Frente al café, la librería que un día antes Kagura visitó y se encontró con la jovial Rin. Esa adolescente entraba a la cafetería con su uniforme estilo marinero, típico de Japón.

El lugar contaba con un ambiente agradable, música instrumental para relajarse y varias mesas pequeñas y con una sola mesa para seis personas, ocupada por un grupo de estudiantes, aparentemente de medicina por sus batas largas. Algunos muebles y cuadros abstractos que combinaban a la perfección. Todos los lugares estaban ocupados, pero por la gran suerte de Rin, una pareja desocupó una mesa y se sentó. En cualquier momento llegaría Sesshomaru, mas ella aseguraba que se presentaría por darle una inspección a la cafetería. No podría existir otra razón, ella misma entendía lo distante que él era con la mayoría de las personas, e incluso con ella.

Espero con paciencia, aunque algo aburrida. Repentinamente alguien llamó su atención. Una joven de cabello ondulado, muy familiar, entraba al lugar sin mucha idea de a dónde dirigirse. Parecía muy extraño en ella, que esa muchacha le diera confianza. Rin era muy contrario a lo que su apariencia decía. Le tenía una gran desconfianza a la gente.

La mujer que no era otra más que Kagura. La adolescente la recordó y al ver que ella tenía las intenciones de salir del lugar por no haber algún lugar disponible, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Kagura-sama — vociferó la joven tan alegre. La mujer se extrañó que alguien la llamara. No tenía amigos y estaba segura de que no se tratara de algún compañero del trabajo, quienes posiblemente ni siquiera supieran su nombre. Arqueó una ceja al ver que era esa infantil niña que conoció justo ayer. ¿Cómo actuar ahora? No es que la chica le hubiera caído mal, pero apenas recordaba que hablaba mucho y ya se desesperaba. Sobre todo, porque con su cara de inocencia y su sonrisa, le impedirían callarla como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona.

—Hola, Rin ¿no?— La chica de cabello largo y lacio asintió con la cabeza. Al igual que Kagura, ella no sabía muy bien como dirigirse hacia ella.

—Sí. ¿Va a comprar algo? Por qué puede sentarse conmigo. Estoy esperando a alguien—. Ofreció muy amable, a lo que Kagura no dudaba en rechazar. Si Rin era desconfiada, Kagura más. Además, la mujer no mostraba ningún interés en socializar con alguien como la adolescente. Consideraba a Rin muy inmadura como para tener una plática interesante. No es que ella tuviera una vida de lo más divertida, pero no se sentaría con ella a esperar a quien sabe quién.

—No gracias, mejor me voy. Este lugar parece aburrido—. De hecho, el ambiente tranquilo del café no parecía encajar con Kagura. —Nos vemos—. Rin se decepcionó un poco. Kagura le dio la espalda pensando en que haría ahora, y enseguida pensó en Rin y lo tonta que debió sentirse por haberle hablado para que ella rechazara su oferta. Tal vez nunca tendría otra oportunidad de entablar una conversación normal con alguien, de convivir con una persona ajena a todos sus traumas.

Volvió a verla. Lucia tan contraria a ella, tan feliz. ¿Qué provocaba su felicidad? ¿Qué cosa mágica tenía a su alcance para mostrarse tan positiva y hablarle a una completa extraña para ofrecerle un asiento?

—De acuerdo, te acompañare, pero solamente un rato. Seguramente esperas a tu novio, no quisiera hacer mal tercio— dijo. Rin sonrió simpática. Tendría muchas cosas que aclararle a la mujer.

Ambas se sentaran. Kagura miraba a ambos lados, sin saber cómo actuar. En cambio, Rin la miraba curiosidad y preguntándose, porque se había animado a hablar con una extraña, cuando ella gustaba de alejarse de las personas. La mujer de cabello ondulado se sintió incomoda. Hacía ya muchos años que no salía del departamento exclusivamente para sentar a charlar con alguien, o más específicamente con una mujer.

Las pocas veces que recordaba alguna buena anécdota sobre ella y platicando con alguien indistinto a sus primos, resultaba ser los mismos amigos de estos. Ese extraño par de hermanos, agradables para pasar un buen rato, pero que sabías que debías márcales un límite. Era insólito que la mayor parte de su vida, su convivencia haya sido mayormente con hombres, que ahora, estar frente a esa adolescente, una chica igual que ella, no pueda iniciar una conversación. De esas platicas que en sus años de adolescencia en algún momento deseo y que nunca se daba la oportunidad de tener.

—¿Tardara mucho tu novio? — Cuestionó Kagura, con fingido aire de fastidio.

—No es mi novio— respondió —es un amigo.

—¿Qué tipo de amigo? —Colocó su hombro sobre la mesa y apoyo en este su rostro. La chica se divertida por la cara que puso Rin de completa ingenuidad y de búsqueda por una respuesta.

—Pues un amigo—. Kagura sonrió de lado. Era obvio que no entendió su broma. —¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Qué no sabe que es un amigo?

—De hecho no— dijo Kagura, sin ningún sentimiento respecto a eso. El querer tener conversación con alguien de vez en cuando, no era lo mismo que el deseo de tener un amigo, el cual en ella era complemente inexistente. En todos los años después del incidente que la dejo marcada, la soledad resultó una buena compañía. Y aunque admitía que tener a alguien cercano, ayudaba a no caer en la locura, eso era impedido por una única persona. —Lo más cercano que tengo de un amigo es mi extraño primo.

—Debe ser una linda persona— aseguró por una extraña forma cariñosa con la que lo nombró.

—Algo. Nunca entenderé como es que imbécil consigue caerle bien a todo el mundo—. Kagura se silenció por unos segundos, tiempo en que Rin aprovechó para mirarla mejor.

No lo negaría, era hermosa. Sus ojos eran grandes y perfectamente maquillados con una sombra rosa, reflejaban mucho carácter, pero algo opacos. No tenía ese brillo que tiene una persona normal. La indiferente mirada, le decía que prefería que todos se alejaran de ella. ¿Para que el maquillaje y el peinado si no quieres que alguien se te acerque? ¿Usar una bonita blusa no significaba nada? Se comparó con ella, y se creyó igual. Ella tenía un estilo algo infantil para vestir, sus gustos iban acorde con la moda que se seguía para las adolescentes de su edad. No negaría que ella misma se mostraba como alguien simpática y abierta a conocer a todas las personas. Pero las personas no eran de su confianza. Sesshomaru era su única excepción. ¿La mujer delante de ella era igual?

—Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos. Creo que sólo tengo a Sesshomaru-sama — comentó la adolescente. ¿Qué tan amigos podrían ser si lo nombra con tanto respeto? Así pensaba ella porque nunca se había utilizado el _sama_ con alguien. Tal vez ella era demasiado irrespetuosa.

—¿Es el chico al que estas esperando? —La chica asintió con la cabeza. No tardaba mucho en llegar. Le emocionaba saber cómo reaccionaría él al verla hablar con esa mujer mayor que ella.

—¿No lo vio ayer? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos en la librería?—. Kagura hizo memoria. El hombre alto y atractivo, de cabello corto. Al que consideró como un presumido. Ya había olvidado por completo que Rin estaba acompañaba por él cuando se la topó. Para nada, el hombre causó algún efecto en ella que no fuera la indiferencia.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Un tipo normal, como todos—. ¿Qué? Rin no creía que ella lo describiera como alguien normal. ¡Jamás! Tenía años de conocerlo, como para considerarlo muy diferente a las personas que conocía. Sesshomaru lo consideraba como alguien muy alejado de todas las personas. Un hombre con algo muy particular.

—¡Se equivoca! — De golpe, se levantó de su asiento y apoyó sus manos en la mesa. Kagura se sobresaltó por el grito de la muchacha. —Él es amable y atento. Muy inteligente y simpático. Se cautivara con él cuando lo vea.

—¿Cautivar? Por favor, para que un hombre lograra eso conmigo, se necesitara más que amabilidad— aseguró la mujer.

—No me refiero a que le vaya a gustar o a enamorar de él. Aunque no me sorprendería que lo hiciera. Si no que él tiene algo que hace que quieras permanecer a su lado. Resulta imposible conocerlo y no darse cuenta de la seguridad que logra transmitir —. ¿Seguridad? Kagura escuchaba atenta a las palabras pronunciadas por ella. Que suerte tenía ella, tenía a su lado alguien que era amable y la trataba bien, y parte le daba seguridad. —Cuando lo conozca, cambiara de opinión y se retractara de decir que él es una persona normal. No deseara alejarse de él.

¿Será cierto? El hombre atractivo y presumido que vio ayer, no encajaba con la descripción que Rin le brindaba. Kagura envidiaba esa seguridad que Rin insistía que era por su protector Sesshomaru. Aunque también, ¿qué tanto protección podría necesitar? Era solo una niña risueña a su lado, como todas las demás. Seguramente exageraba demasiado o se había enamorado de alguna forma de él, como algo infantil. Tal vez recibió algún insulto por parte de alguien y ese hombre la defendió. Por eso esa ilusión de necesitar protección. Algo que Kagura aseguraba que no necesitaba, y que por ende, no sería necesario conocer a ese hombre, aunque Rin despertó esa curiosidad.

—¿Tardara mucho?

—¿Tiene cosas que hacer? Si es así, puede irse. No me gustaría quitarle su tiempo.

—No me refiero a eso. Me gustaría conocerlo, eso es todo— explicó Kagura. No esperaba a nadie impresionante, que lo tomaba como una excusa más para no volver al departamento. Naraku seguramente ya había llegado y le estaría preguntando en donde metió.

Sin entenderla del todo, Rin siguió platicando de cosas que Kagura aseguraba que no le importaba. Cuando de hecho, le sorprendía que la chica tuviera una buena vida a lado del misterio hombre. Le platicaba todo lo que tuviera relación a él, lo que provocaba que Kagura se cuestionara donde se encontraban sus familiares dentro de su vida.

La platicaba seguía, donde Kagura escuchaba y Rin hablaba mucho. Ya no le pareció tan molesta cuando la adulta le dijo directamente que hablara de otra cosa y este se puso a platicar sobre las sagas de libros juveniles que tanto le gustaban. En esos momentos, la música complementaba un buen ambiente para su charla. Era muy relajante. Lo que imaginó como un lugar aburrido, lo terminó por considerar en buen lugar para regresar sola. Vio que a su alrededor, había un par chicos con un libro en sus manos, leyendo tranquilamente, otros con sus laptops. Y un par de chicas, hablaban amenamente.

Decidió que volvería al lugar para leer algún libro, y le pidió recomendaciones a Rin. La chica, emocionada y sin saber por dónde empezar, hizo memoria para nombrar algunos de los que tenía. Rin resultó ser una buena lectora. Lo primero que se le vino a mente fue aquella saga sobre vampiros, de los cuales Kagura recordaba haber escuchado antes por lo populares que resultaron, no le llamó para nada la atención. Rin le explicó lo mucho que a ella le gustaba y después, al percatarse que no ese tipo de historias no le interesaban, siguió nombrando una lista grande de sagas de los libros de moda. Seguían sin causar algún efecto de interés en la mujer.

—Tal vez le interese "No me destruyan". Lo leí hace tiempo.

—¿Otra de amores que parecen imposibles y al final terminan juntos?

—No. Esta es un poco extraña. No es romántica, ni nada, pero si habla sobre una extraña relación entre una mujer y dos hombres. Si quiere, si le puedo prestar o puede comprarla en la librería.

Por supuesto, tendría que comprarla. No esperaba volver a toparse con esa adolescente otra vez. No salió para buscar una amistad, aunque agradeció platicar con alguien distinto a los que acostumbraba.

Toda una hora pasó muy rápido, tiempo en que aseguraba que Naraku ya estaba en el departamento, desesperado por saber dónde estaba. Imaginó, que sí llegaba hasta la noche a su casa, le provocaría un gran coraje a su primo. Le gustó su plan.

—Sabes, compraré ese libro. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Parece que tu amigo ya no llego—. Rin hizo una mueca ante la petición. Tenía razón, Sesshomaru la había dejado abandonada en el café. Se le podían ocurrir mil justificaciones para eso, pero el que él no le haya respondido el mensaje de texto, le decía que no era seguro que él llegaría. Aceptó y ambas salieron del café.

* * *

_Aferrados a ella que no quería unirse a ellos. Aferrada a la idea de la liberación de sus penas._

_Dos hombres buscan la liberación a sus problemas, y en su camino encuentran a una mujer que utilizan para ese motivo. Ante su inocencia, busca como ayudarlos, sin saber que ellos terminarán lastimándola y hacen que olviden lo que fue._

Kagura leyó la contraportada del libro. No sintió que fuera nada espectacular. El libro era de color negro y en la portada tenía una fotografía de una chica desnuda con alas y muchas heridas en la espalda. Miró de reojo los demás libros. Muchos de portadas similares; temáticas de ángeles, la nueva moda.

—_Seguramente no lo leeré— _Rin se encontraba en otra sección, emocionada por buscar una nueva adquisición. Esta parecía ser el hobby preferido de la adolescente.

No soltó el libro, pero buscó algo mejor. Dejó de lado las novelas y encontró algunas revistas sobre dibujo. Las hojeó sin mucho interés, estaba dirigido para mangakas. Pensó que Byakuya sería el interesado en eso y no ella. Cuando niño y los primeros años de su adolescencia, Byakuya miraba anime y compraba mangas.

—_No me gustan estas estupideces. No estés malgastando mi dinero en estas cosas—. Onigumo arrebató de entre las manos de Byakuya el manga que recién había adquirido y que aún se encontraba en su bolsa. No le reclamó nada, simplemente dejó que él lo tirara a la basura. _

Otro recuerdo. Si Rin aseguraba que ese libro era muy bueno, lo compraría por distraerse y no seguir pensando en las cosas malas de su pasado.

Buscó algo mejor, sin alejarse de los libros de dibujo. No quiso compararse con Byakuya, pero ella misma admitía y recordaba que tenía un estilo muy bueno para dibujar. Seguramente, si llegaba al departamento y dibujaba lo que fuera, no serían cosas tan perfectas como las de Byakuya. Si algo no permitió Byakuya que no le quitaran, fue su talento. Tal vez la única cosa que él hizo a escondidas de todo. Tuvo suerte que su hermano no le importaran esas cosas para como no dejarlo estudiar diseño gráfico.

Kagura pensó lo afortunado que era su primo y lo tonta que fue ella por no esforzarse más en eso. Byakuya era siempre tan indiferente con los comentarios negativos de su hermano hacía sus cosas, muy contrarío a ella, que todo terminó por creerle. Si su autoestima no hubiera estado tan debajo, tal vez ella sería igual que Byakuya.

Extrañaba tener alguna pasión por algo. Necesitaba volver a sentirse útil. Que el mundo la admirara por las cosas que podía crear.

Estaba sola en esa sección, al menos así se sentía. Porque Rin no significaba nada en su vida. Tan sólo alguien que se cruzó por pura casualidad en su nada. No cambiaría su vida por unos momentos de plática. ¿O lo estaba haciendo? ¿No la llevó hasta esa librería por un libro que le recomendó? ¿No estaba parada justo en frente de algo que en algún momento soñó?

—_Simple casualidad. _

Y con casualidades no escaparía de su vida.

Sin más ánimos, se dignó a decidirse por comprar el libro. Repentinamente, fue jalada del brazo, dejándolo caer. Un miedo recorrió su cuerpo al ver esos ojos que la humillaban y que le decían que hizo algo malo. Sus planes arruinados. Por algún motivo, Naraku estaba ahí, en ese lugar y le decía que ella era ese motivo.

—Me tenías preocupado…— habló Naraku, soltándola al fin. Ella retrocedió unos dos pasos y se molestó al verlo.

Ya tenía suficiente con tener que verlo en el departamento, como para seguir tolerándolo fuera de ahí.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Ahora me sigues demente?

No hacía nada malo.

No lo traicionaba.

No estaba escapando.

—Por supuesto. Me angustie al ver que no estabas en el departamento esperando por mí. Creí que te habías ido— vociferó. No tardó en darle la espalada. Claro, resultaba que todo era una broma, y no le importaba en absoluto lo que estuviera haciendo. La ignoró sin decirle nada más.

La mujer se preocupó que Rin se acercara a ella y enseguida Naraku hiciera lo mismo. Nunca le gustó decir que ella tenía alguna relación con él. Vio que su primo se acercaba a una empleada y le preguntaba sobre algún libro de derecho. Suspiró tranquila al darse cuenta que en realidad él llegó ahí por un asunto de la universidad.

No le quitó la mirada de encima, olvidando por completo a Rin. Tendría que regresar con él al departamento, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que ella llegó ahí con alguien. ¿Importaba? De cualquier manera ya no la volvería ver.

Volvió a buscar a la adolescente y sorpresivamente, el hombre que su conocida esperaba entró al lugar. Rin no se percató de la presencia de su protector y caminó rápido hacia Kagura, sólo que esta no reaccionó bien ante la acción. Con Naraku cerca, Kagura ya no se sentía la misma, como si él con su presencia se limitara hacer lo que el ordenara. Así siempre había sido. Ella retrocedió e ignoró a Rin, quién no entendió porque Kagura lo hacía. Era tan evidente que no la quería cerca, que las reacciones de su cuerpo y mente estaban siendo controladas sin querer por Naraku, aun cuando este no tenía nada que ver y ni siquiera la observaba.

A unos pasos, Naraku le pedía a la empleada un libro que ese mismo día le pidieron en la universidad. No le prestó la atención debida a Kagura como solía hacerlo. A sus ojos estaba sola como para darle importancia. Volteó a verla y ella recogía el libro que dejó caer. Mas alguien llamó su atención por completo, Sesshomaru, el hijo mayor de Taisho caminaba hacía una niña. Un día antes lo había visto en la fiesta que ofreció su padre, pero no esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar. Por supuesto, Naraku sabía de su existencia, pero Sesshomaru no.

Al mismo tiempo, Rin lo observó. Reconoció enseguida que era el mismo hombre que vio una noche antes y que la intimidó.

—Rin, vámonos— ordenó el hombre sin siquiera saludar. Rin dudó porque al aparecer ya no podía presentarle a la que consideraba su nueva amiga. Kagura estaba muy extraña contraría a como estaba hacía unos minutos. Quiso pensar que la presencia del hombre de cabello negro tenía algo que ver, pero ellos no estaban juntos.

—Es que no puedo— dijo penosa. No podía marcharse sin antes despedirse de Kagura. El hombre al frente suyo arqueó una ceja, no supo definir lo que Rin trataba de decirle. Regularmente, ella obedecía de inmediato, pero ahora parecía que le quería pedir algo imposible.

De reojo, Sesshomaru miró a las personas a su alrededor y encontró a la mujer con la que entró Rin a la librería. A simple vista se mostraba tensa, apretando fuerte el libro que abrazaba, sin quitarle la mirada al hombre de cabello negro que entró antes que él. Tampoco lo conoció y no le importó. En ese momento importaba saber porque Rin estaba con una mujer tan extraña y que parecía tener miedo. ¿Qué relación tendrá con ese hombre?

—Acompáñeme— pidió Rin para comenzar a caminar hacia Kagura. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo que la adolescente hacía, por esperar la siguiente orden de Naraku.

El hombre de cabello negro lo vio todo. No quería que Sesshomaru, a pesar de que desconocía por completo a Kagura, tuviera un leve contacto con ella. No tenía idea del por qué él y esa adolescente caminaban hacía Kagura, cuando se suponen que no tenían alguna relación o una forma de conocerse. Sabía que Sesshomaru estaba en Tokio, ¿y por qué demonios en ese preciso lugar?

Con una Kagura, que al enterarse de quién es Sesshomaru, no negaría en desmentir todo lo que él le había dicho a Taisho. Se sintió estúpido por no haberse salido antes del lugar con Kagura. Todas sus mentiras estaban a unos pasos de descubrirse, si ellos llegan a conocerse. ¿Estaría exagerando todo? Kagura no conocía a nadie que él no conociera. Él estaba mal, pensando de más. Su prima tenía contacto con Inuyasha, pero era diferente, porque ellos no tienen un interés en conocerse. Y por lo que veía, Sesshomaru tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Reaccionó rápido al tirar una pila de libros que estaban sobre una pequeña mesa redonda, llamando por completo la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Sesshomaru y Rin, quienes se detuvieron al escuchar el ruido caer. Sobre todo Sesshomaru estaba seguro que era imposible que unos libros cayeran de la nada. Al regresar la mirada a la extraña mujer, vio como era jalada de la nada por el hombre de cabello negro, para enseguida salir de la librería.

Era la situación más extraña que le había sucedido.

—Rin, ¿quién era ella? — la niña de ojos chocolate elevó su mirada, extrañada por la pregunta.

—Una amiga. La conocí ayer justo aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como recogían los libros y acomodándolos en su lugar. Tanto Kagura como Naraku, habían salido del lugar muy rápido, sin darle oportunidad a Rin de hablar nuevamente con ella. Sesshomaru quedó intrigado por la extraña actitud de ambos. Si era amiga de Rin, la volvería a ver. Pero por la cara de decepción de la adolescente, tal vez era imposible.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del departamento de golpe, que asustó a Byakuya mientras este veía la tele. Al ver que su hermano entraba con muy mala cara, prefirió apagarla. Miró a Kagura, y tampoco se veía bien. Los dos entraron muy silencios y así se mantuvieron por un largo minuto. Naraku dándole la espalda a Kagura, y está esperando una reacción por parte de él.

Byakuya sentía una extraña sensación en el aire. Como si pronto iniciaran alguna discusión. Lo más factible para él era alejarse antes de que iniciaran y no terminar en medio de esos dos "locos", como los consideraba a veces. Se quedó completamente quieto, con las intenciones de que no lo notaran y no terminar envuelto en su pelea. Observaba con cuidado lo que sucedería.

—¿Con quién estabas? —cuestionó amargamente Naraku. Byakuya abrió los ojos como platos por la inesperada pregunta, a la vez que su prima hacía lo mismo.

No comprendía que el mayor de sus primos le preguntara una cosa así. Ella estuvo con Rin, no significaba la gran cosa, cuando ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga o alguien a quien volvería a ver.

—¿Qué demonios preguntas? Obviamente que con nadie —respondió Kagura con una mentira, pero con nervios ocultos.

La miró detenidamente, se mostraba segura.

Naraku ahora se preguntaba si había exagerado toda la escena. Nada tenía que estar haciendo Kagura con Sesshomaru. No existía forma de que ellos se conocieran, sobre todo, por lo que sabía del mayor de sus hijos de Taisho, era muy antipático. No debía existir alguna razón para tener un interés por Kagura. Byakuya quería entender lo que pasaba. Su hermano se mostraba tan diferente. Esperaba una discusión como las que ellos acostumbraban, pero no. Estaba enojado, no lo dudaba, pero era otra cosa lo que pasaba.

El extraño juego tomaba otra forma. Como si Naraku no quisiera creer lo que Kagura le decía.

—¿Y qué hacías ahí? No sabía que te gustaba leer.

No tenía motivos para discutir con ella. Odiaba que no tuviera razón, que lo que creyó fuera una mentira que él mismo inventó. Naraku no tenía miedo de que Kagura se enterara de lo que él recibe por mentir a costa de ella, sino que no deseaba que encontrara una forma de escapar de él. Porque ella era de él, y debía obedecerlo.

—Eso no te importa. Además, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué voy a estar aquí todo el día esperando que tú llegaras? No soy de tu pertenencia, yo tengo la libertad de andar por donde yo quiera.

Se imponía. Byakuya se daba cuenta que Kagura se revelaba. Y Naraku sonrió. ¡Que equivocada estaba Kagura! Ella no se daba cuenta de cómo Naraku la manipulaba.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Quién crees que te mantiene en esta casa?

El juego volvía a tomar su curso. Kagura ya estaba nuevamente molesta, y Naraku disfrutaba de hacerla rabiar.

—¡Yo misma! Porque de ti no espero nada— espetó Kagura. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ahora debía darle explicaciones como si fuera de su propiedad.

Byakuya suspiró. Su hermano y su prima, volvían a discutir como siempre lo hacían. No tenía caso seguir escuchándolos. Aunque claro, quería saber que sucedió antes de que llegaran al departamento, pero haría que Kagura se lo dijera.

Finalmente, Kagura le dijo a gritos Naraku que estaba harta de que la vigilara. Que tenía el derecho de salir sin tener su permiso. Naraku terminó por ignorarla, a lo cual, ella no lo tomó muy bien.

—Empiezo a sospechar que entre ustedes hay algo. Tal vez por eso Naraku se muestra un poco celoso— comentó Byakuya, ganando un par de miradas asesinas. Ese hombre siempre hablaba de más.

—¡No jodas! Por supuesto que no hay nada entre nosotros. Eso sería demasiado degenerado, ¡somos primos!— enfatizó Kagura.

—¿Y qué? Vivimos en Japón, es legal que los primos se casen. Nada les impide aceptar su amor— Naraku se encerró en su cuarto. Ya no los quería seguir escuchando.

Byakuya aprovechó para hacerle una oferta a Kagura. A salir un momento del departamento.

* * *

—Deja de gruñir—pidió amablemente Byakuya a la mayor de sus primas.

Caminaron a paso lento, sin rumbo. Sólo deseaba despejar su mente de lo que recientemente hacía pasado. Aceptó salir con su primo porque lo necesitaba. Era lo que quería hacer. Volver a escapar de él y la extraña situación.

Los dos lo aceptaban, todo fue muy extraño.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Kagura a su primo al verlo tan tranquilo. Era su cumpleaños, no lo había olvidado. Pero no le estaba reclamando por no haberlo felicitado aún o rogándole que le comprara un regalo, como lo hacía cada año. Parecía que estaba muy concentrado pensando en otra cosa.

—Fue muy extraño —Kagura arqueó una ceja, para enseguida comprenderlo todo. —Fue diferente. La actitud de Naraku.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué le pasó? Todo el día estuvo muy extraño— recordó lo que esa mañana le dijo: _"Conmigo es suficiente"._

—Antes de que llegaran al departamento, ¿él te encontró con alguien? —. Byakuya quería saber todo lo que sucedió.

Silencio.

Kagura se vería con una persona, que por pura curiosidad quería conocer. Ella estuvo con una adolescente hablando como si nada. Ella se separó del mundo al que Naraku la tenía sometida. Y lo sorprendente fue que lo hizo por ella misma. No necesito más motivación que romper con su rutina.

—Tal vez— sonrió de lado.

—Por eso actuó celoso. La mujer a la que más cuida, ya está creciendo, y trató de escaparse con su noviecito.

—No digas tonterías. Si un día escapo de ese demente será por mí misma—Ya estaban a varias cuadras del departamento. Kagura no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían. Sólo seguía a Byakuya. —Por cierto, ¿qué piensas comprar?

—Nada, tú me vas a comprar algo a mí. Es eso, o me pagas todas las bebidas en la noche—

—¿Qué? — ¿De que hablaba el extraño de su primo?

—Sí, esta noche vamos a salir. Naraku ya lo autorizó, dijo que me lo merecía por serle tan fiel. ¿Qué dices? Irán dos amigos— Ya sabía quiénes eran esos amigos. Nada bueno podía salir con ellos, y menos con Naraku. ¿Planearía algo en contra de ella? ¿Se trataba de alguna broma? No tenía nada que perder. Su día terminó por arruinarse. Una simple salida no podría ser peor. ¿Pero Naraku conviviendo con ellos?

Al fin llegaron al lugar que quería Byakuya, una pastelería. ¡Que tonta! Había olvidado que su primo le pidió un pastel un día antes. Sin dudarlo entraron. Aceptó comprarle el pastel.

—Compremos un pequeño, sólo seremos Kanna, tú y yo— comentó Kagura.

—¿Y Naraku?

—Ya tuve suficiente de Naraku— vociferó Kagura.

Lo soportó en la mañana, hacia una hora, y lo soportaría en la noche. Compartir un pastel con él, algo que disfrutaría con su primo y hermana, no estaba en sus planes. Aunque sabía que él comería a pesar de no ser invitado.

* * *

Naraku ya estaba impaciente porque Kagura no estaba lista aún. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y su prima aún no estaba lista para salir. A eso le añadió que Byakuya estaba con ella en su habitación, también maquillándose. Se dijo a si mismo que era el único hombre en la casa, y que su hermano menor ya no tenía salvación. Durante el tiempo que los esperó, escuchó de todo, a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada, pues ambos no contaban con la capacidad de no gritar por mucho tiempo cuando estaban en sus sesiones de belleza. Algunas ligeras críticas sobre que le queda y que no le queda a Kagura, para enseguida, responderle que no necesita de su opinión a pesar del buen gusto de Byakuya. Otros gritos fue cuando al parecer Byakuya tomaba el maquillaje de Kagura, seguidos de un par de golpes.

Terminó por apurarlos y Kagura salió con muy mala cara, muy contrario de Byakuya, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lucían el mismo color de labios, e incluso, su ropa era de color negro. Naraku sospechó que Byakuya escogió una camisa de color negro, sólo por fastidiar más a Kagura, quien también traía un vestido de color negro con el cabello suelto. Tal vez esa era la causa de su molestia, porque a Kagura no le gustaba ir igual a los demás, y a eso todavía tenía que incluir que Naraku siempre salía con camisa negra.

—¡Lárgate a cambiar! —sentenció Kagura a su primo. Naraku no puso objeción y con la mirada dio la misma orden. No quería llegar al lugar donde iban con todos vestidos de negros.

—¿Y tú por qué no te cambias? Naraku también va de negro. ¡Ah! — exclamó Byakuya —por supuesto, como son novios, tienen que verse iguales—. Sin tapujos, y al verles las caras, se apresuró a ponerse otra camisa.

Kagura se vio tentada a cambiarse de vestido, pero Naraku se lo impidió diciéndole que ya estaba perdiendo tiempo con Byakuya, como para perder tiempo con ella. Conocía a Kagura, y sabía que tardaría mucho más tiempo en encontrar otra cosa. Después de algunos minutos, Byakuya al fin salió vestido con una camisa en color azul.

Sin despedirse de Kanna, bajaron por las escaleras para después dirigirse al carro de Naraku. Este último suspiro pesadamente, pues comenzaría una nueva pelea por quien debía ir en el asiento delantero.

—Es mi cumpleaños. Me toca ir adelante— dijo Byakuya abriendo la puerta, pero Kagura lo jaló del brazo.

—¡No! — gritó Kagura.

Naraku analizaba si así se comportarían toda la noche, sería mejor no salir con ellos. Que tomen un taxi y sé que vayan a donde quieran, por eso sí, su carro nadie lo tocaba.

—Lo que pasa es que quieres ir a lado de Naraku— vociferó Byakuya. La mujer se quedó callada, al mismo tiempo que el mayor de los tres fruncía el ceño. Las bromitas de Byakuya ya cansaban y lo peor es que la noche apenas comenzaba.

Para callarlo, Kagura se fue en la parte trasera, incluso lo prefirió así. Con Byakuya atrás de ellos, no soportaría tener que escuchar más sus bromas, y todo por una especie de venganza por no cederle el lugar del copiloto. Byakuya prendió el radio, y a pesar de que a Kagura no le gustaba la música pop, aceptaba cualquier cosa que la distrajera de pensar en los supuestos celos de Naraku. No despegó la mirada de la ventana. Quiso que su mente estuviera en blanco, sin pensamientos estúpidos. Byakuya le subió el volumen a la música, y para suerte de Kagura, era una canción que le gustaba.

Las luces de la ciudad siempre fueron atrayentes para Kagura. Pasear en auto, aunque sea en el de Naraku, era agradable. Cerró los ojos, pensando en nada. Escuchaba la canción, de las pocas que le gustaban. Sus primos no emitían sonido, por lo cual podía seguir disfrutando de la música. Era un momento perfecto, con cosas a su alrededor que la relajaban y la transportaban a otro mundo, _a su mundo_.

La música resonaba en su piel, la disfrutaba como pocas veces lo había hecho.

_Mi deseo sobre un ala_

Resonó esa frase en su mente.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía paz, a pesar de no estar sola. Se escondía entre las luces, la música, sus pensamientos. Escapaba momentáneamente de su agresor, del que arruinaba su vida, y a la vez, la entendía. ¿Por qué odiaba al único hombre que decía entenderla? ¿Por qué sólo él sabía de sus miedos?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que nuevamente incluía a Naraku en su vida. Miró por el lado del conductor, y se lo encontró concentrado manejando. Naraku sintió la mirada de alguien y volteó discretamente a ver al retrovisor. La chica se percató del movimiento y giró su rostro para otro lado.

Ya no quería eso. Era su momento, y todo arruinado por él. Disfrutaría de la noche. Estaba Byakuya con ella, de las pocas personas que aprecia. Irían dos amigos, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, ellos sabían divertirla.

Todo tenía que salir bien. Debía despejar su mente. Por poco lo logra con aquella adolescente, que la distrajo del mundo de Naraku. Las cosas tenían que cambiar.

–Ya casi llegamos… – habló Byakuya, mirando al frente. Se estaba burlando, y Naraku también lo hacía.

Desconcertada, prestó atención a la calle que recorrían. Todo era conocido por ella, porque pasaba por esas calles todos los días. Abrió los ojos como platos, al llegar a la conclusión a donde irán.

–¡No me jodan! – gritó colérica. Byakuya se aventó una carcajada y Naraku sonreía discretamente. –Detén el auto, voy a bajarme.

–No Kagura, es mi cumpleaños. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros– pidió Byakuya con una dulzura que Kagura no se creyó. Siguió rogando que la bajaran, que prefería morirse a pasar su día libre en ese lugar. Pero al no lograr que le hicieran caso, pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que llegaran para tomar un taxi y regresar al departamento. Se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesta. Su plan de pasarla bien ya estaba arruinado. Todo el día fue decepcionante, y terminaría con algo peor.

El carro por fin se estacionó, y Byakuya se apresuró a abrazar a su prima, pasando su brazo por sus hombros. Conocía a Kagura, ella trataría de huir de ellos.

–¡Suéltame! –. Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

–Discúlpame Naraku está aquí, puede mal interpretar todo.

Sin avisarle, Naraku le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza. Kagura lo agradeció, y terminó cediendo, a pesar de que odiaba ese lugar. Life podía ser su lugar de trabajo, el más popular, donde todos los jóvenes de su edad pasaban un buen rato. Ella era la única que se consideraba rara porque odiaba algo que a todos les gustaba. Amaba los lunes, su único día libre y libre también de Naraku y compañía por una buena parte del día porque asistían a la escuela.

Y estaba ahí, frente a la entrada de Life, con sus primos a los costados. No quería entrar, ya no quería convivir con nadie. No se la pasaría bien, de eso estaba segura. Mejor se hubiera quedado con Kanna a ver una película. Estaba segura que esta bromita fue idea de Naraku.

Entraron, y la música los inundó. Era la primera vez que veía el lugar desde esa perspectiva. Acostumbrada únicamente atender a los clientes, no vio que el lugar era grande, o que tal vez se veía así por la poca gente. Aunque exclusivamente era un bar, existían ocasiones que la gente se ponía a bailar, y ese día no. Estaba todo muy tranquilo. Suspiró aliviada porque odiaba tener que estar rodeada de tanta gente y su escándalo.

Caminaron, buscando con la mirada a sus dos amigos, siendo encontrados fácilmente por el escando de Jakotsu gritando:

—¡Lindo Byakuya, aquí estoy!— El hombre de ropa extravagante movía su brazo de un lado para otro con mucho entusiasmo. A lado de él, su hermano, un hombre de piel bronceada y atractivo.

Los dos eran los amigos más cercanos de Byakuya, y con quien más salía por las noches. Eran muy sociables, y resultaba fácil tratar con ellos. Kagura se sorprendía de lo bien que logró llevarse con ese par. Inclusive, Jakotsu, un hombre que odiaba a las mujeres, le caía bien Kagura. Por supuesto, la mujer conocía los motivos, y es que desde el primer momento que los conoció, Bankotsu no perdió la oportunidad de coquetearle a Kagura.

Sin pensarlo, los tres se sentaron junto con ellos, quienes se encontraban sentados en unos de los muebles, con una mesa redonda. Jakotsu no tardó en jalar a Byakuya a su lado, argumentando que ese lugar lo había apartado para él. Bankotsu hizo lo mismo, sentó a Kagura a un lado suyo. Naraku se quedó sin "pareja", sentándose en la orilla.

—Kagura…— habló Byakuya llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Cállate! No te voy a tolerar toda la noche — sentenció Naraku. Estaba seguro, su hermano menor comenzaría a molestarlo nuevamente con sus bromas. Lo menos que quería en ese momento, era que Bankotsu y Jakotsu se enteraran de lo que había pasado y comenzaran a molestarlo.

Una de las meseras se acercó a ellos, con la intención de levantarles la orden. Kagura la reconoció enseguida, y se incomodó por estar ahí. Ya imaginaba las preguntas que le harían. Nadie de su trabajo pasaba su día libre ahí. Ella se volvió la única excepción, y todo por culpa de sus primos, que le jugaron esa broma.

—Kagura, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó la mesera. ¡Vaya, conocía su nombre! Pensó Kagura. El futuro abogado rio por debajo, pues la expresión de Kagura le decía que no estaba a gusto ahí. Resultó ser una buena idea pasar la noche con ese bar.

—Vino a pasar la noche con su novio— interrumpió Byakuya antes de que Kagura respondiera algo. Naraku ya planeaba matar a Byakuya por lo insolente que solía ser a veces.

—Sí, conmigo—. Bankotus abrazó a Kagura y la jaló hacía él. Kagura no respondió nada, y no se soltó de él.

Vio todo lo que pasaba, su prima no contradecía a Bankotsu, a pesar de que mentía. Naraku, los miró con hostilidad por un segundo, para enseguida, llegar a la conclusión que seguramente ella pensaba que era preferible que tuvieran la idea de que tenía una relación con él, a que Byakuya dijera que tenía una relación con su primo.

Kagura platicó un breve minuto con ella, para enseguida levantar la orden.

* * *

Sólo cuantas "copas" fueron lo suficiente para que Jakotsu se pusiera mal. Byakuya luchaba por no perder la razón, y ya no seguir tomando. Rogaba internamente para que su prima hiciera algo por él, pero no. Bankotsu estaba muy entretenido tratando de hacerle plática a Kagura, y ella, aunque aceptaba que era guapo y le atraía un poco, mas no quería involucrarse tanto con él, al menos no de la forma que en realidad quería el hombre.

Con mucha fuerza, Jakotsu abrazó por sorpresa a Byakuya de la cintura. Lo miraba con ternura, y si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, le seguiría el juego fácilmente, como siempre lo hacía. Sólo que ahora, ya estaba más borracho, y Bankotsu seguía pidiendo bebidas. Tenía miedo de que la situación se le fuera de control, y empezar hacer tontería enfrente de todos.

—Lindo— Con su dedo índice, le hizo una suave caricia a Byakuya en el rostro. —Hay que hacer algo divertido— le rogó con mucha ternura y algo de sensualidad en su voz.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó inocente Byakuya, temiendo internamente de la respuesta.

Tanto Naraku, como el "par de tortolos", como llamaba Byakuya a Bankotsu y a Kagura, giraron sus cabezas para escuchar la respuesta.

—No lo sé, aquí hay mucha gente— dijo con pucheros.

Enseguida, comenzó una canción de una popular artista pop, que tanto Byakuya y Jakotsu amaban. Igual Kagura, pero guardaba la admiración que sentía por la cantante muy discretamente.

Jakotsu se levantó y se paró en la mesa, tomando su celular como micrófono, comenzando a cantar con mucha energía. Las personas de las otras mesas y los empleados, dirigieron su atención hacia ellos.

—We are all born superstars— Naraku notó el pésimo ingles en el que pronunciaba la canción. Ni tarde ni perezoso, Byakua subió a la mesa tomando igualmente su celular.

Cantaban pésimo, pero con mucho ritmo. Se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor. Bankotsu, disfrutaba del ridículo que ambos hacía. En sus palabras, decía que estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de su hermano. En cambio, Naraku no. Le molestaba que todos giraran para verlos, y por culpa de ese par. Kagura admitía que Jakotsu bailaba bien. Se alegra que por más que tomara, no fuera suficiente para hacer ese tipo de payasadas.

Su diversión atrajo a un hombre, con la camisa medio abierta, aparentemente homosexual. No dudo ni un minuto para subir a la mesa y ponerse en medio de Jakotsu y Byakuya para cantar con ellos, y estos lo aceptaron entusiasmados.

—Baby, I was born this way – cantó Byakuya, dirigiendose a Kagura.

-Don't be a drag, just be a queen- cantaban juntos. Y muy discretamente, Kagura los acompañaba.

No era la primera vez que un homosexual se les acercaba. Antes, ya habían sido testigos de cómo se les acercaban a Jakotsu y a Bankotsu. Aunque ninguno demostraba interés en ellos. Jakotsu afirmaba que les gustaban los hombres tiernos, como lo era Byakuya, y este último, afirmaba que en el único en el que podía fijarse eran en Jakotsu. Lo extraño, es que no tenían una relación, y Jakotsu con regularidad se quejaba de que Byakuya sólo lo estaba engañando, y no estaba interesando en él. Kagura llegó a la conclusión, que su primo le mentía a todos, y que en realidad no era gay y tal vez, ni siquiera bisexual.

—¿Así son siempre? —le preguntó Kagura a Bankotsu.

—No. Son peor cuando están borrachos — respondió. Kagura arqueó una ceja. Tal vez no era mala idea de salir con ellos otra noche para divertirse

—Ooo, there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way —canto el recién llegado a Naraku. El hombre de cabello ondulado no lo tomó nada bien, sobre todo, por el guiño que le lanzó. "El par de tortolos", fueron testigos y se aventaron la carcajada. Jamás imaginaron ver a un gay tan entusiasmado en Naraku, y mucho menos que le estuviera bailando.

Por suerte para Naraku, la canción por fin terminó, y los tres bajaron de la mesa.

—¡Quiero seguir cantando! —pidió Jakotsu.

Con mucha confianza el homosexual se sentó al lado de Naraku, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Podemos ir a un karaoke— sugirió. ¿Pretendía ese extraño quedarse con ellos?

Naraku estaba furioso, Kagura y Bankotsu no paraban de burlase de él. El estúpido que se sentó a lado de él, se le insinuaba tan abiertamente que Naraku estaba dispuesto a matarlo si era necesario.

—¿Qué dices Byakuya? Es tu cumpleaños— cuestionó Jakotsu.

Tanto Kagura como Bakotsu, no le quitaban la mirada al hombre y a Naraku. Parecía como si en cualquier momento lo ahorcaría o le clavaría algún cuchillo. Sin ninguna pena, le dijo lo guapo que se veía con la camisa negra.

—¡Por fin somos tres parejas! — dijo emocionado Jakotsu juntando sus manos.

—No te conocía esos gustos Naraku— comentó Bankotsu. Kagura se divertía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. ¡Estaba colérico! El afeminado se acercaba cada vez más a él, como si no fuera evidente que las intenciones de Naraku en realidad eran asesinarlo.

—¡Basta chicos! Apenas nos conocemos— el homosexual se sonrojó por los comentarios.

—¡Lárgate! —. No soportaba las burlas y las insinuaciones. Lo tomó por la camisa de manera brusca lo empujó del asiento —¡No me estés jodiendo!

Ya esperaban esa reacción. El hombre, asustado, se retiró a su mesa original y llegó con sus amigos. Todos se percataron como se burlaban del indiscreto afeminado. Mientras tanto, Jakotsu y Byakuya se cambiaron de lugar, cada uno a lado de Naraku.

—¡Ay Naraku! Yo te creí muy macho— soltó Kagura.

—¡Eres de los nuestros! —vociferó Jakotsu muy alegre y dándole un rápido abrazo.

—¡Confiesa Naraku! Somos tus amigos, no nos vamos a burla— dijo Bankotsu.

—¡Cállense! — gritó golpeando la mesa. —A mí me gustan las mujeres— explicó Naraku. Se dijo a si mismo que esa noche asesinaría. No se merecía tantas humillaciones.

—¿Cómo sabes si no lo has intentado? —bromeó Byakuya.

Ya no dijo nada más. Terminó por odiando a todos, sobre todo a Byakuya, que pasó buena parte del día fastidiándolo. Bankotsu decidió ignorarlos, y concentrarse en Kagura. Le gustaba mucho esa mujer, pero ella nunca le daba esperanzas. La joven de ojos rubí quería seguir escuchando como Jakotsu y Byakuya se burlaban de su primo. Lo disfrutaba tanto, que no le prestaba atención a los intentos de Bankotsu de conquistarla.

¿Y desde cuando eres gay? ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? Si quieres te presentamos a alguien, conocemos a muchos. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te gustan? Bombardeaban a Naraku con ridículas preguntas que no respondía. Se vengaría más delante de Byakuya, el principal bromista.

¡Vamos Kagura! Hoy podemos divertimos mucho. No creas todo lo que dice Byakuya, yo me porto bien. Jamás he estado en la cárcel. Escuchaba como una voz lejana Kagura. No le interesaba para nada. Tenía clavada la mirada en Naraku, y este, por algún motivo, hizo lo mismo.

Era extraño como discutían y se soportaban, pero no soportaban estar con otras personas tanto tiempo. No eran muy tolerables a las bromas. Se compadecían entre sí. Se concentraron en ellos mismos, y la vez se concentraban en el otro.

Todos seguían hablando, y ellos se silenciaron. Concentrados en sus miradas.

Bankotsu, tomó el rostro de Kagura y lo acercó a él. Pasó tan rápido, que no sentía que con una mano acarició lentamente su pierna. No le importó que Bankotsu se estuviera pasando de listo. Le molestaba que llevara su otra mano hasta su espalda. ¡Odiaba que alguien hiciera eso!

Por simple reflejo lo empujó, y se salió del bar sin decir nada.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Byakuya. Su prima de verdad que se veía mal.

Siendo testigo de todo, y entendiendo lo sucedido, los dejó para salir a buscar a Kagura. Los tres hombres no comprendieron que pasaba, aunque Byakuya se daba una idea.

* * *

La encontró a una cuadra del bar, sentada en una banca de una parada de autobús. Estaba cruzada de brazos, y muy melancólica. Se acercó a ella sin decir nada. Kagura era tan fácil de comprender en esas situaciones, y tan vulnerable. Que fácil resultaría aprovecharse de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? — cuestionó tan hostil.

—Vi lo que pasó— respondió el hombre sentándose a un lado de ella. Ella no dijo nada, era humillante que su primo sintiera lástima por ella.

De sorpresa, Naraku estiró su brazo hacía el cabello de ella.

—Es raro, como de niña siempre lo tenías recogido— lo soltó y el cabello ocultó parte del rostro de Kagura. Se puso nerviosa, ¿Dónde estaba la barrera que ellos tenían? —Ahora siempre lo tienes suelto. Y yo sé a qué se debe— dijo Naraku pasando su brazo hasta la espalda de Kagura. —¿Ya lo entiendes? Sólo yo te comprendo, porque tú y yo sufrimos de lo mismo. Kagura, ¿Cuándo entenderás que sólo me tienes a mí?

No dijo nada. Sin bajar la mirada, se concentró en las palabras de Naraku. ¿Por qué existía ese vínculo con él? ¿Por qué creer en las mentiras? ¿Por qué tenerlo sólo a él?

Jamás sería como esa adolescente del café, con alguien a su lado para protegerla.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Muy bien día todas las hermosas personas que leen mi raro fic. _

_¿Qué les pareció? Yo espero que les haya gustado, porque en realidad sufrí mucho con el. Creo que no me terminó de gustar, creo que todavía tiene errores ortográficos (lo checaré mañana), creo que las situaciones fueron muy extrañas. No lo sé. _

_Puedo decir que me gustó la plática entre Kagura y Rin. Me gustan ellos como amigas, pero en mi fic no creo que se vean tan así. Es complicado de explicar. Eso sí, el mejor amigo de Kagura en el fic es Byakuya. ¡Como amo a ese hombre! Le dije al fin __

_Por cierto, ¿ya lo notaron? ¡TENGO PORTADA! Y no de un simple fanart, ni mucho menos algo que hice. Es un cover que le encargué a una lindísima y talentosa dibujante, Fanasy. No tienen idea de cómo fue mi reacción al ver el fanart. ¡Quedó hermoso! Casi hiperventilo y me da un infarto. Aun no salgo del shock de ese hermoso dibujo. Les dejó el link de la portada en m perfil :D_

_Y por supuesto no lo olvido. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AGATHA. Al fin subí el capítulo maldito. No fue mi intención hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, perdóname. Algún día escribiere un one-shot de NarakuxKagura para compensarte. He dicho._

_Muchas gracias a Gemma y a Erika. Me dan muchos ánimos para escribir. No creí que les gustara mi fic T_T También gracias a Panche y a Tyrahnee por dejarme un review. Este fic es especial, pero saber que alguien lo lee hace que signifique más y me esfuerce por escribir mejor._

_Sountrack: Born this way, de Lagy Gaga. La que cantaron Jakotsu, Byakuya y un extraño gay._

_También, Wish, del OST de uno de mis animes favoritos, Nana. Tenía tiempo en no escuchar esa canción, y esta semana la volví a escuchar y busque que significaba. Es la canción que se escucha en la radio y que le gustaba a Kagura. Como esta en japonés, me pareció bien ponerla. _

_No tengo más que decir. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias por leer n_n_


	6. DISTURBIO

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia.**_

* * *

_**BONES**_

* * *

_Capítulo V_

_Disturbio_

* * *

_No sabía de quién se trataba. _

_La daba la espalda a todo el mundo desde mi última plática con Naraku. La gente intentaba acercarse a mí, Byakuya, compañeros de trabajo. No me importaba que tuvieran una mala impresión de mí por portarme tan grosera._

_No necesitaba de ellos. No quería que se preocuparan por mí. Porque de igual manera estaba mal. El apoyo no valía nada en mí, si no eran de las personas que yo buscaba. No quiero que me rescaten. _

_Tal vez por eso, él me llamó tanto la atención. A pesar de su fuerte mirada que me incomodó. No me acerque a él para que me rescatara, y él no lo hizo para hacerse pasar por el héroe. _

_Nada de príncipe, ni palabras innecesarios.  
Éramos dos humanos, aunque nuestras actitudes quieran decir otras cosas. Y como humana, el cigarrillo que encendió fue lo único que logró tranquilizarme._

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cautela, esperando alguna reacción fuerte de la persona que estaba ahí dentro. Nada. El ambiente era deprimente. El cuarto, más oscuro de lo normal, era frío. La única ventana no dejaba pasar los rayos del sol, por culpa de la gruesa cortina guinda. En otra temporada, Byakuya le hubiera dicho a Kagura que podía morir de sofocación por el calor, y que era necesario que encendiera el ventilador. Pero ya era finales de octubre, y las mañanas ya no se sentían igual de calurosas que meses atrás. En realidad, eran agradables, que incluso Kagura las disfrutaba saliendo de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, su primo se notaba preocupado. Hacía tres días que Kagura no salía a ningún lado. Días en los que no escuchaba sus gritos o regaños. Lo más extraño, eran las extintas discusiones con Naraku. No sólo eso, su hermano mayor no le reclamaba a Kagura por su ausencia en el aseo de la casa, o a la hora de preparar la comida.

Byakuya se enteraba de todo, le importara o no. Sabía cada cosa relacionada con todos los miembros de su pequeña y extraña familia. Pero por más adulaciones, indirectas y demás tretas, Naraku no le contaba lo que había pasado la noche de su cumpleaños, después de que él se salió del bar para buscarla. Todos pensaron que regresaría con Kagura, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Ante las preguntas que Byakuya le hacía a Naraku, él las respondía con una sonrisa victoriosa. Significaba que logró algo con Kagura. ¿Pero qué? ¿No se daba cuenta del enorme control que ya tenía sobre ella?

El remordimiento lo invadió, como si se tratara de un escalofrío. No hacía nada por ella. Por ellas, Kanna y Kagura. Tuvo la oportunidad de revelarse contra él, de contradecirlo. Defenderlas y protegerlas de la violencia mental que Naraku utilizaba para tenerlas bajo su control.

Pero siempre se quedaría callado.

Estaba consciente de las malas acciones que él cometía, y que no sólo incluían a sus primas. Naraku todavía no tocaba sus límites, estaba seguro. Pero de cualquier manera no haría nada. No era de conflictos. Su hermano se aprovecha de ese defecto suyo.

—Kagura— habló tan despacio como pudo.

Quería brindarle un poco de apoyo, porque eran iguales. No contaban con la oportunidad de escapar. Comprendía su situación, pero la diferencia era que esos deseos de libertad nunca los tuvo. Él aceptaba su destino, teniendo bien claro, como un triste secreto cual sería.

Se sentó en la cama. Kagura la daba la espalda. No estaba dormida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en un punto que nadie percibía. Veía su realidad.

Al no tener respuesta, Byakuya se acercó más y estiró su brazo, posando con ternura su mano sobre su frente. Ante el tacto, Kagura golpeó la mano sin fuerza, en señal de que no quería nada de él.

—No estás enferma— afirmó el muchacho.

Ya era tarde para irse a la universidad. Si no se daba prisa, Naraku lo dejaría y llegaría tarde. Esa mañana eran de las pocas veces en que la hora de entrada de la universidad de Naraku, coincidía con la de su hermano menor. Nunca se ofrecía a llevarlo, pero cuando bajaba del departamento se topaba con él en el pasillo, y en ocasiones, en el carro esperando que le abriera la puerta para ya irse.

—Hoy voy a llegar temprano. ¿Te gustaría salir? —preguntó casi rogando.

Kagura se giró y levantó el rostro para ver mejor a su primo. Era evidente su preocupación y la culpa que le transmitía a través de sus ojos. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

No mostró ningún sentimiento porque no sentía nada. Ni la simpatía de ver a alguien preocupado por ella. Volvió a su anterior posición. Byakuya se paró de la cama. Los dos entendían la situación.

Lejos estaban de la relación que hace años tenían cuando eran niños y adolescentes. Ya no compartían los mismos gustos, la misma música, las programas de televisión. Kagura ya no compartía con él su cuaderno de dibujo, y Byakuya había olvidado la admiración que sentía por ella.

Existían los lazos de sangre, pero estos significaban nada más que la necesidad de hablarse y saludarse. La amistad que iba sobre su relación familiar, moría a partir de ese día, sin que los dos hicieran algo.

No eran nada más que dos personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Bajo la misma sombra que representaba Naraku.

Ella necesitaba de él, aunque no se lo diría. Su orgullo le impedía hablarle sobre la presencia de su primo mayor, la cual influía de manera diferente con Byakuya.

Lo dejó ir. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y entendió que él ya se había marchado.

Su único amigo le daba la espalda.

* * *

A las doce del día Inu Taisho dejó su oficina, emprendiendo camino a un restaurante para encontrarse con quién fue alguna vez su esposa. Muchas personas, conocidos, amigos, todo el mundo en realidad, rumoraba que entre ellos existía una enemistad, por la repentina ruptura que tuvieron hace años. Contrario de todos esos chismes, ellos conservaban una amistad sólida y se mantenían en contacto seguido.

Ese día debía hablar con ella de frente. No quiso hacerlo por teléfono como acostumbraba, pues el tema no era el indicado. Compartían lo más valioso que tenían, su hijo Sesshomaru. Desde la fiesta de la empresa no lo había visto. Ni siquiera había hablado con él. En anteriores ocasiones, las peleas entre padre e hijo ya se habían suscitado, con la diferencia de esta última, Taisho ya se estaba tardando en reconciliarse con él. Si le dejaba esa labor a Sesshomaru, desde hace mucho ya hubieran perdido contacto.

Su hijo menor, Inuyasha, le decía que dejara de esforzarse por mantener una relación más cercana con Sesshomaru. Que le estaba dando más aires de importancia. A pesar de ser cierto, el esfuerzo que hacía Taisho iba más allá de eso. Deseaba entenderlo. El saber sobre su forma de ser tan extraña, el por qué se guardaba todo para él. Hubiera preferido que él le reclamara por el divorcio con su madre, el casarse con otra mujer, su hermano menor. En cambio, no podía hacer nada contra el silencio y los sentimientos que nunca mostraba.

Parecía que Sesshomaru no sentía nada por nadie.

Al menos así era, hasta que conoció a esa niña de nombre Rin. Una joven amable y bonita.

Por eso, su urgencia de hablar con Irasue. Ella conocía bien la manera de actuar de Sesshomaru. Sin saber que Irasue, no alcanzaba a conocer del todo a su hijo, y sus acciones siempre eran una sorpresa.

Entró al restaurante donde acordaron y la buscó con la mirada, dándose cuenta que ella ya estaba ahí, siempre tan espectacular y llamando la atención, a pesar de que nunca tenía esas intenciones.

—Hola— saludó al ver que él se sentaba. —Por tu rostro, entiendo que mi hijo te dio problemas.

Él sonrió forzado. Irasue lo entendía.

—¿Tú has hablado con él? —

—¿Debería?

—Eres su madre. —No dijo nada. Típico de ella, quedarse callada. No era un secreto que Irasue fuera distante con Sesshomaru, y viceversa. Y que por ese motivo tan extraño, ella lo comprendía, pues su forma de ser era muy parecida.

Ella tomó el menú y le habló a un mesero para que levantara su orden. Taisho hizo lo mismo, y cuando el mesero se fue, volvió a fijarse en Irasue.

Tan parecido a él, tanto físicamente, como en actitud.

—¿Qué te hizo? Pareces molesto, como preocupado.

—¿Tú sabes algo sobre Rin? —soltó de inmediato Taisho. Irasue lo miró de lado, tratando de entender la pregunta y analizando cada palabra. No sabía nada acerca de esa Rin. ¿Su hijo con una mujer?

—No sé nada. ¿Qué tipo de mujer es?

—Es una niña. —Se sorprendió, pero no lo reflejó en su rostro.

—No creí que mi hijo tuviera esos gustos. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué él este con una niña?

—¿A ti no? Estoy seguro que no son pareja ni nada por el estilo. Pero es algo extraño en él— habló con un rencor en sus palabras que sólo la mujer enfrente suyo podía notar.

—Sesshomaru es extraño— afirmó Irasue. —Veo que lo que en realidad te molesta, es que él no te haya comentado antes de ella, y que ni siquiera piense decírtelo.

Era cierto. Cada día que pasaba iba desconociéndolo. El bache crecía, y las oportunidades de tenerlo cerca se agotaban. Pronto, el hijo que conocía, el que lo respetaba y admiraba, ya no existiría.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Ve a verlo— pidió con los puños cerrados. Irasue podía acercársele todo lo que quería, y hasta hacerlo ver sus errores. No se trataría de una visita para comprobar lo de Rin. Sino para saber qué papel tenia ella en su vida. Si era algo malo o bueno.

—Hoy salgo de viaje— vociferó.

Internamente, Taisho se decepcionó por lo que escuchaba. Un rotundo "no" por parte de ella. De nada serviría decirle que fuera en ese instante, con la excusa de despedirse de su hijo. La mujer no lo haría. Irasue no respondía ante peticiones o ruegos. En ese momento, su hijo no le importaba, y no por ser una mala madre. Sesshomaru no haría caso, al igual que tampoco le haría caso a su padre, por más intentos que este realizara.

Irasue tenía bien en claro que su hijo era muy inmaduro para su edad. Y eso era porque le faltaba equivocarse. Se movía de una manera muy fría, y las pocas veces que cometía un error, no veía las consecuencias. Se creía perfecto y superior. No importaba que ella llegará diciéndolo que estaba mal en algo, pues hasta no ver una consecuencia fuerte, no lo aceptaría. Debía dejarlo solo. Que hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Y Taisho debía dejarlo igual.

—Si lo que quieres es hablar con él, hazlo. Llámalo en este instante. Sal con él, e invita a Inuyasha. No dejes de intentarlo. Educa a tu hijo a tu manera, pues al menos a ti te escucha. —Se recargó en la silla, y con su dedo índice, jugó con la larga cadena que lucía. —Él muy ingrato, siempre viene a verme cuando se trata de reclamar. Como ves, hay personas que la pasan peor que tú.

Lo invitó a tomar su celular y que lo llamará en ese instante. Posiblemente, Irasue tenía algo entre manos. Incluir a Inuyasha en una salida con su hermano, significaría una pelea entre ellos. De cualquier manera lo hizo. También deseaba platicar con Inuyasha, pues al igual que Sesshomaru, últimamente estaba ausente.

* * *

Ya tenía tiempo que no se levantaba tan tarde. Lo normal era que pasado el mediodía ya estuviera despierta y lista para salir a algún lado, por si planeaba salir con Byakuya o arrastrar a Kanna a algún lado con ellos. Le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía cansada por todas las vueltas que dio en el colchón. El saber que faltaban algunas horas para salir de su casa e irse al trabajo no le ayudaban. Entró al baño, y buscó alguna pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza. El departamento estaba silencioso. Eran alrededor de las tres de las tarde, y la única persona que seguramente se encontraba era Kanna. No se equivocaba, pues al salir del baño y dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, su hermana menor estaba ahí sentada en la única mesa grande de aquel lugar, con algunos cuadernos y plumas. Su maletín en la otra silla, con el uniforme de la escuela, uno de marinero color azul, aun puesto.

Siempre tan tranquila. Seguramente, había llegado de la escuela y al ver que Kagura estaba en su cuarto tratando de dormir, no entró y mejor se quedó en la cocina. Esa era su forma de ser, pacífica y algo misteriosa. Su presencia pasaba desapercibida, y por tal motivo, a veces nadie se daba se cuenta en que momento llegó o si ya estaba ahí. Difería con Kagura en ese sentido.

—Hola, Kanna— saludó, esperando que su hermana le respondiera. La joven sólo levantó su rostro, sin despegar el lápiz del papel.

—Kagura— farfulló, con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

La mayor de las dos tomó su pastilla y se sentó a un lado de su hermana. No había comido en todo el día, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba puesto un short y una playera de tirantes, algo que normalmente usaba para dormir. Se dijo que debía cambiarse y arreglarse antes de que sus primos llegaran, pues Byakuya tenía la costumbre de llevar a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu al departamento. A Bankotsu le encantaba halagarla, y de la paso, no quitaría la mirada de encima cuando se trataba de verla con ropa tan ligera. Además, estaba molesta con él, pues por su culpa, se vio en una rara escena con Naraku.

Su primo, en un intento por… ¿consolarla? No entendía qué pretendía, o por qué sencillamente no la dejó sola, como antes ya lo había hecho. Se estaba guardando todo para ella, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Por eso lo evitaba. Estaba en un extraño trance porque no comprendía si el coraje que almacena era sólo causado por Naraku o existía algo más que la perturbaba.

Se sentó a un lado de Kanna, con la inútil tarea de hacerle plática. Pues para eso estaban las hermanas, pensaba, para platicar de sus problemas y darse apoyo. Kagura quería soltar lo que tenía, y quería que Kanna hiciera lo mismo. Pero no le quitaba la vista a su cuaderno, y a los problemas —aparentemente algebra— que resolvía. No cabía duda, ella era la más inteligente tratándose de la escuela. Recordaba que Naraku tuvo algunos problemas tratándose de esas materias, aunque no lo admitía. Y que Byakuya nunca los podía resolver, pero no le importaba porque sus compañeros le ayudaron a pasar. Ella estaba igual que Byakuya, y apenas lograba pasarlas. Y Kanna los resolvía con aparente facilidad.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, revelando a Naraku, quién apenas llegaba. No le dirigió la palabra a nadie. Pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su prima mayor estaba desarreglada a comparación de como siempre lucía. Le gustaba verla así, con la mirada baja, pero con un coraje que no podía ocultar. Y lo que más le divertía, era saber que era por él.

—Kagura, ¿qué te sucede? No pareces tú. —No le respondió. Se quedó ahí, pegada a la silla con su hermana.

Qué fácil resultaba divertirse con ella cuando ella no quería revelarse, y verla cómo cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Lo que le dijo no era ninguna mentira. Ella sólo le tenía a él, y fue lo que le dolió. Darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Aunque así te ves mejor.

Tan derrotada y sometida.

Odiaba sus palabras. Naraku las dejó y se sentó en la mueble de la sala. El departamento era tan pequeño, que no existía una pared que dividiera las dos áreas. Ya no quería verlo, y rogaba para que las horas pasaran rápido para irse de ahí.

Volvió a enfocarse en Kanna. Parecía que no avanzaba en un problema. No era algo raro que los estudiantes batallaran con esas difíciles materias y que le pideran ayuda a alguien que ya había pasado por eso. Kanna no pediría ayuda, apenas intercambia palabras. Entonces, Kagura pensó que lo mejor sería brindarle un poco de ayuda. Odiaba esas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana. Entre las dos podrían resolverlo.

El lápiz permanecía inerte, al igual que su dueña. Kagura apoyó su mano en su hombro. Se acercó más a ella, y observó el cuaderno. Kanna no emitía ninguna reacción.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte.

La albina elevó su mirada. Agarró su cuaderno y su lápiz y caminó hacía Naraku, quién la recibió con una sonrisa fanfarrona, dirigida a Kagura.

Su hermana prefería a su primo. Qué sorpresa, ¿no? Se dijo. Pero era lo normal. Si ella, alguien que siempre lo había despreciado, estaba atada a él, la pacifica Kanna no sería la excepción.

* * *

Estaba seguro de lo que su padre tramaba. No sería la primera vez que intenta hacer un lazo de hermandad entre Inuyasha y él. Su padre estaría ahí en el bar, en medio de los dos, evitando que una pelea se iniciaría. No tenía ánimos para esas cosas, sin importancia para él. Pero por respeto —que no se notaba— que le tenía a su padre, iría.

A pesar de que no le gustaba convivir con nadie. A pesar de que el lugar que le mencionó no era algo atractivo para él. A pesar de que detestaba a su hermano. Debía asistir, y con la mejor cara posible, para que su padre quedara contento y no intentara nuevamente esa absurda treta de _unir _a la familia.

Él pensaba que lo mejor era dejarle bien en claro, que lo menos que quería, era intentar platicar con Inuyasha. Era muy diferentes en muchas cosas, por más reuniones a lo largo de su vida, no lograba encontrar nada en común con él. Lo tachaba como alguien sin mucho cerebro. Alguien que no merecía lo que tenía, por la razón de que no se esforzaba por tenerlo. Era muy terco y quería lograr sus objetivos a partir de lo que su padre le proporcionaba. Al menos así lo venía Sesshomaru. Que su hermano comenzaba a obsesionarse con una mujer, la tal Kikyou. Que su hermano pasaba la universidad con ayuda de su amigo Miroku.

Sin mucho que hacer, y sin ánimo para salir en la noche, las horas previas a la llegada de Rin a su departamento, pasaron muy lentas. Tanto, que tomó una decisión que parecía apresurada. No le importaba si hacía las paces con su padre esa noche, lo mejor era irse del país. Ya no tenía el mismo acceso a la empresa como anteriormente. Inuyasha era ahora el qué debía comenzar a interesarse en todo, a pesar de que no tenía alguna idea de que hacer. Esto último era el coraje de Sesshomaru. La total ignorancia de su hermano.

Sí, él podía irse cuando le plazca, pero algo lo detenía. Y ese algo, cruzaba la puerta cada tarde, sin tocar antes. Ese algo lo amarraba a esa ciudad, a ese edificio, a ese piso. Una niña de ojos color chocolates, con una radiante sonrisa, que no entendía de donde la sacaba todos los días, a pesar de no tener motivos para hacerlo. Porque desde que la conoció, supo que ella no tenía una vida fácil, pero no dejaban que sus problemas la amargaran, no opacaran cada diminuta y escasa felicidad que se le cruzara. Parecía extraño, lucía como alguien común y corriente. Desde su ropa, hasta su rostro con ese sociable sonrisa. Lo más increíble era que ella distaba de ser alguien con miles de amigos. A veces se preguntaba si la apatía que lo caracterizaba se le estaría pasando a Rin.

La adolescente entró, y saludó como siempre la hacía, con un "Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-sama". Vestía con su uniforme tipo marinero, dejando su maletín en el sofá a un lado de él. Nunca se había dado cuenta del llavero que colgaba del maletín. Un sapo con expresión amargada. Qué extraños gustos tenían los adolescentes hoy en día.

—Es muy popular en estos días— comentó Rin al ver que Sesshomaru tomaba el llavero para verlo mejor. —Comenzó saliendo en unos videos cómicos de dos minutos en internet, pero como se hizo muy popular, una compañía compró los derechos, y ahora sale en la tele— explicó.

Dejó el llavero, y Rin caminó hasta el librero. ¿En qué momento nació tanto la confianza entre ellos? Ella ya ni siquiera preguntaba si podía tomar uno de sus libros. O si los libros que ella tenía los podía dejar ahí. Por supuesto, todo eso fue culpa suya, por no marcarle un límite a Rin. ¿Era necesario? Tal vez sí lo era. Él era un adulto, y si alguien más veía que Rin lo frecuentaba tanto, podían malinterpretarlo. Si bien, tampoco le importaba lo que el mundo dijera, pensaba en eso por Rin. En algún momento él tendría que dejarla, y ella se enfrentaría sola las habladurías de la gente a su alrededor.

Faltaba mucho para eso, pues nadie lo distraería de su necesidad de proteger a Rin. Hasta ese momento, entendía que ella necesitaba de él. Otra persona no podía tenerla en el mismo mundo que él compartía con ella.

—Sesshomaru-sama… —Él levantó la mirada hacía la joven, como pocas veces lo hacía. Lo normal era mostrar un rostro de indiferencia hacía sus pláticas. —¿Quiere ver los videos? Le gustaran mucho. A mí me divierten —preguntó al mismo tiempo que encendía la laptop de la mesa, sin esperar respuesta.

Se sentó a lado de él, con la lap top en sus piernas. Buscó en internet los dichosos videos de esa especie de rana con el ceño fruncido. Rin ya conocía como era él con respecto a ese tipo de cosas, por eso, a pesar de que él no le prestaba atención, sabía que sí escuchaba todos los comentarios y las risas acerca de la popular animación.

Ella lo aceptaba y lo quería así. Conocía en realidad como eran las cosas con él. La enorme paciencia y su actitud de no juzgar a las personas provocaban en ella un cariño muy especial hacía Sesshomaru. A pesar de conocer sus defectos mejor que nadie. Ella no se daba cuenta de que evadía sus defectos y se creaba una ilusión de él. Lo idealizaba a un nivel muy alto, tantos, que sus imperfecciones estaban de sobra.

Así era feliz con él. Y se alegraba de ser la única persona que lo aceptara, ya que él odiaba que trataran de cambiarlo.

Los videos duraban unos cincos minutos, eran animaciones cortas, pero entretenidas para la adolescente. Sesshomaru prestó atención a un par de videos, pero enseguida perdió interés. Su tarde fue agradable, entre la compañía de Rin y sus pláticas. Cortas anécdotas de la escuela, para enseguida pedir de comer hasta el departamento. Se podía decir que la mayoría de su tarde, la pasaron en ese mueble.

La hora en la que quedó con su padre, se acercaba. Y por lo que veía, Rin aún no quería irse.

Con lentitud, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Nada formal, la ocasión no lo ameritaba. Cuando salió de su habitación para tomar sus llaves y salir de una vez a Life, se encontró con que Rin seguía sentada en el sofá, en la misma posición que la dejó, leyendo un libro viejo. Ella vivía un lado suyo, y comprendía el por qué le gustaba estar ahí. Tampoco le importaba si se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero esa noche no lo permitiría.

—¿No piensas irte a tú casa?

No le quitó la mirada al libro.

—No.

—Aquí no puedes quedarte.

—Sí puedo. Voy a esperar hasta que usted regrese.

Siempre tan terca en estar a su lado.

—Como quieras.

Ya sabía lo que iba pasar más tarde. La madre de Rin, tocando la puerta con rudeza, exigiéndole que debía salir ya. Que más daba, ella no quería obedecerlo, debía enfrentarse sola a eso.

Abandonaría a Rin por una noche.

—Nosotros estamos bien así, ¿no? —farfulló Rin, captando la atención del hombre.

Se quedó en silencio, saliendo del departamento. Sí, Rin tenía razón, ellos dos estaban bien así. Al menos hasta esa noche, las cosas parecían estar sin defectos. Todo transcurría con la normalidad a la que ya estaban acostumbrados. Sin nadie que interrumpiera sus vidas. ¿O serían ellos los que interrumpirían otra vida?

* * *

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Se estaba ahogando en ella misma, en la furia de no haber contradicho a Naraku.

"_¿Ya lo entiendes? Sólo yo te comprendo, porque tú y yo sufrimos de lo mismo. Kagura, ¿cuándo entenderás que sólo me tienes a mí?"_

La frase se agolpaba en su cabeza, y le provocaban ganas de gritar, por la desdichada realidad. Se repetía la escena tantas veces, que el dolor de cabeza que aún no desaparecía, a pesar de las aspirinas que tomó. Entrar al bar a trabajar no le ayudaba, a pesar de ser jueves, unos de los días con poca gente. Sus compañeros de trabajo dejaron de hablarle y preguntarle sobre el porqué de su mala actitud. Algunos hasta se molestaron con ella por no dirigirles la palabra. Kagura no separaba sus problemas personales con su trabajo, ya que el trabajo también era otro de sus problemas.

No estaba feliz ahí, ni en su hogar, ni con su familia.

Respiraba profundo, en un intento de calmarse. Sus compañeros ni los clientes, eran los culpables de la maldad de su primo. Escupir con ellos lo que sentía de esa manera tan negativa, no serviría. Debía gritarle a Naraku, golpearlo, decirle que se equivocaba. Pues su vida no estaba a unida a la de él. ¿Pero cómo? Cuando todo era verdad.

Seguía respirando, esta vez con dificultad. Usar esa técnica tanta veces le causó inmunidad. Ya no servía, y en cualquier momento, su furia detonaría en ella. Calma, rogaba. No deseaba perder su trabajo.

Dos de las meseras pasaron a lado suyo, con un rostro que le decía que Inuyasha andaba por ahí. A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando él la ayudó la semana pasaba, y que ella hizo lo mismo al ayudarle con Miroku. No deseaba pasarse con él. Se fue directo a la barra y se sentó por un segundo.

—Kagura, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó su compañera de cabello chino. —Desde hace días te ves algo pálida.

Alzó la mirada. Por supuesto que se sentía mal, ella no se empeñaba en mostrarse agradable ante los demás, sólo para que vieran una felicidad falsa. Tampoco negaba su mal humor. Kagura era transparente en ciertos sentimientos, como el enojo.

—No— contestó tajante.

Se paró de un salto y alejó de ella. Alcanzó a escucharla diciéndole a una de sus compañeras lo grosera que era. Que se enteraran que así era su personalidad. No estaba trabajando en ese bar para hacerse pasar por alguien simpática. Ya se ocultaba suficiente del mundo, como para ocultar también su carácter.

—Te dije que no le preguntaras.

Debió hacerle caso, pensó Kagura. Se arrepintió de haber ido al trabajo ese día. No tenía un mal jefe, pudo llamarle diciéndole que estaba enferma, y que no podía asistir. No hubiera tenido ningún problema. Debía admitir que Susaku-san era de las pocas personas agradables en su vida, y que se portaba amable con ella.

Lástima que ella no se daba cuenta de esas pequeñeces, pues las cosas malas siempre las opacaban. Como lo que pasaría minutos después, al ser tomada del brazo y jalada con fuerza.

Nuevamente, el hombre que acosaba a Kagura se presentaba en el bar. El olor de su perfume la mareaba y asqueaba. No era un aroma que le gustara a Kagura. Era muy fuerte, e irritante. Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, dispuesto a seguir fastidiándola. No le quitaba la mirada de encima, hastiándola por la sensación de ser desnudada por él.

¿Podía ser el detonante de su furia? No. Aguanta, Kagura.

La furia y los gritos debían servir para gritarle a Naraku, y decirle que se alejara de ella.

El detestable hombre no merecía los reclamos que guardaba para su primo. Ni siquiera merecía que ella tuviera que soportarlo.

—Hermosa—farfulló, creyéndose lo suficientemente superior para tener a Kagura junto a él.

Qué mierda, pensaba Kagura. ¿Ahora debía soportar a este tipo?

—Quita ese rostro— pidió, para enseguida soltar una risa de burla. Se daba cuenta que no era del gusto de Kagura, y no le importaba, porque ella era la mesera, y él, un cliente al que no debía reprochar.

—¡Suélteme! —Ese hombre no iba a humillarla. No era menos que ella, y él nunca sería más de lo que ella era.

—Más cuidado con tus palabras. Recuerda tu posición.

Claro que sabía cuál era su posición, y no era estar hablando con alguien de tan escasa inteligencia. Ella era más, y la impotencia de no poder alejarse de ahí cuando las reglas del lugar que le decían que debía atenderlo, la orilló a olvidar su papel de empleada.

—Mi posición no es estar soportando a alguien con ese rostro.

Por supuesto, él se ofendió, levantándose bruscamente del lugar, con las intenciones de poner en su lugar a Kagura. Ella no tardó en reaccionar, y aprovechando que su estado de ebriedad era evidente, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y parte de la furia para Naraku, contra la mesa. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

La gente a su alrededor, testigos de lo sucedido, se levantaron y fijaron su mirada en la escena provocada por ella. Toda actividad, a excepción de la música, fue detenida.

Lo peor para Kagura no era ser el centro de atención, sino que el señor Susaku, su jefe, estuviera a sólo unos de pasos de llegar hasta lo sucedido, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el jefe. El hombre borracho se levantaba con dificultad sin ser ayudado por nadie.

Sin dar explicaciones, le dijo que renunciaba, apurándose a salir de ahí.

* * *

No se estacionó muy lejos del bar. Era extraño encontrar un lugar demasiado cercano, y aseguró a que se debía a la temporada de exámenes que estaba próxima, donde los estudiantes de cualquier nivel escolar, debían dejar las salidas nocturnas para ponerse a estudiar un par de semanas antes. Al menos, así estaba enterado que eran las cosas en Japón. Rin le había contado que incluso, algunos estudiantes se suicidaban cuando no lograban pasar los finales. Ese era el lado oscuro de un país de primer mundo, pensaba Sesshomaru.

Conocía mucho de su cultura gracias a las visitas que hizo con anterioridad para visitar a su padre, desde que era un niño. El idioma no se le dificultó, lo hablaba bien, pero le fallaba en la escritura, y al momento de leer algunos kanjis. De igual manera, no eran cosas que le avergonzara, porque existían personas del mismo Japón que no entendían algunos kanjis, y comprendían a los extranjeros ante este tipo de dilemas. Además, sabía más idiomas, y hablar japonés era una gran ventaja ante muchos.

Bajó del auto, y se dio cuenta que en la entrada había muchas personas, tratando de pasar. Eran alrededor de las diez, llegó media hora después de ser citado. Se le hizo raro que su padre le dijera que lo vería en un lugar que no acostumbraba a ir. Se dio cuenta que lo hizo porque era neutro. Citarlo junto a su hermano a alguna de las cafeterías de él, no hubiera sido bueno, pues sería un recordatorio que las dirigiría Inuyasha. Y tampoco sería buena idea si iban a las de Irasue, ya que sí ellos iniciaban una pelea, ella se molestaría mucho, que incluso Sesshomaru se intimidaría. Un bar, a pesar de ser popular entre los jóvenes adultos, no sería extraño que dos hombres se pelearan. Y no es que Sesshomaru tuviera pensado en hacerlo esa noche. Pero antes ya se peleado con su hermano, y no terminó en nada bueno. Su padre estaba muy consciente de eso, y prefería salir a ese popular lugar, que días antes le comentó Miroku.

El lugar no era diferente a otros que los que había acudido antes. Era grande, y había mucho espacio entre las mesas. Estaba divido en dos áreas. El piso de abajo, donde había más gente, y el de arriba, visible ante las miradas de todos los que entraban. La parte de arriba era la zona VIP, donde su padre e Inuyasha ya estaban.

—Sesshomaru, me sorprende que llegues tan tarde— expresó Taisho al ver que su hijo se sentaba a un lado de él, en la parte más alejada de Inuyasha.

Se cruzó de brazos, al igual que Inuyasha. Ninguno de los dos estaba contento por verse. Ambos estaban algo irritados, siendo Inuyasha el más evidente.

—Quitan esas caras— dijo alegre, pero en realidad era una orden. Inuyasha intento obedecerlo, y trató de ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

—Oye, papá, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad Inuyasha. Al contrario de Sesshomaru, el no entendía del todo por qué su padre escogió el bar para verse.

—Ya que no pude convivir con ninguno de los dos el día de mi fiesta… —un ligero miedo invadió al menor de los tres. La dichosa fiesta donde él se escapó para ver a Kikyou. No fue un secreto que fue severamente regañado, y que el hacerse el tonto, no le funcionó. Su madre fue la que en realidad lo salvó. Con Sesshomaru fue distinto, ya que Taisho ejercía cierta disciplina con Inuyasha. La convivencia con él siempre fue mayor, y se podía decir que existía más confianza para ser un padre normal con él. El mayor de sus hijos era distinto, y si de algo estaba seguro, es que el distanciamiento entre ellos, era por Sesshomaru. No podía ser un padre normal con él, ni siquiera sabía cómo tratarlo.

A lo mejor, Irasue no estaba equivocada con lo que le dijo esa tarde:

"_Tú no te das cuenta, pero él aún es inmaduro. Posiblemente sea más inmaduro que Inuyasha."_

Al menos Inuyasha era más accesible, y escuchaba a las personas. En cambio Sesshomaru se guiaba por el prejuicio y el orgullo, además de ser más caprichoso. Como ese capricho que tenía de no querer aceptar que su hermano dirigiera algo que él, en un principio quería, a pesar de tener una empresa más grande. No era la ambición lo que lo conducía, sino el capricho de demostrar que podía con las dos. Y Taisho estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero no lo permitiría.

—Quise traerlos aquí para platicar un rato. Pensé que mis fiestas se les hacían demasiado aburridas, y opté por este bar que me sugirió Miroku hace poco. Aunque me siento muy viejo entre tantos jóvenes.

Rió por su chiste. Sus hijos no hicieron lo mismo. Su padre, siempre tan alegre y amable con todos.

—Dudo mucho que Sesshomaru venga a estos lugares— comentó Inuyasha.

—Vamos, hijo, tu hermano también es joven. No me sorprendería que anduviera por aquí con alguna mujer.

Siempre con comentarios innecesarios.

—Dejen de decir tonterías.

Y Sesshomaru, siempre el apático.

Resultaban ser un trío muy peculiar.

—Tranquilo, Sesshomaru. Fueron sólo algunos comentarios, sin intenciones de ofenderte— aclaró Taisho con voz autoritaria. ¿Cómo actuar con él? ¿Cómo acercársele sin que él lo sienta forzado?

—Déjalo, papá. No les des importancia.

Las meseras que intentaron acercárseles se alejaron al sentir el pesado ambiente en esa mesa. Cualquiera pensaría, que con Sesshomaru, alguien tan atractivo gracias a sus peculiares rasgos, las mujeres se le acercarían muy fácilmente, cuando en realidad se alejaban, pues inspiraba una especie de miedo, y su helada mirada era intimidante.

—Cambiemos de tema— sugirió el mayor.

Meter a Rin en esos momentos no era una buena idea. Sesshomaru no diría nada enfrente de Inuyasha. Lo intentaría otro día a solas con él.

—¿Cómo que te piensas casar?

Inuyasha, siempre guiado por los impulsos, en vez de pensar las cosas con razonamiento.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —gritó alterado. El nombre de Miroku fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Calma, no es nada malo, aunque sí apresurado. ¿Qué te dicho Kikyou?

—¡Ella no sabe nada! Y tampoco debe saberlo.

—Qué seguridad tienes, Inuyasha. ¡Muchas felicidades!— se burló Sesshomaru como pocas veces. Ver a su hermano alterado no tenía precio. Era algo que disfrutaba.

—¡Cállate! Eso no te incumbe.

—Por supuesto que no. No tengo ningún interés en tus estúpidos planes con esa mujer.

No tenía nada en contra de Kikyou, porque no la trataba. La conocía de vista y nada más. Nada relevante.

—El único que hace planes estúpidos, eres tú. ¿Dónde quedaron tus planes de fusionar las empresas?

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Taisho. En cualquier otro momento la pelea entre ellos hubiera continuado si su padre no estuviera presente. Pero estaba en el preludio de esa pelea, justo para detenerla.

Había mucha gente, no iniciaría un escándalo. Él quería golpear a Inuyasha en la cara, como en peleas anteriores.

—Contrólate— pidió Taisho a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha era algo rebelde, pero era lo normal a su edad. Ver a Sesshomaru con intenciones de iniciar una pelea, era de temerse. Sólo en una ocasión perdió contra su hermano, y fue algo muy crítico y severo, que Sesshomaru aún no olvidaba.

—Es mejor que te vayas— sentenció Taisho. De cualquier manera, Sesshomaru ya se iba. No hacían falta las palabras de su padre. Se levantó, ignorando el pleito de la parte de abajo, a los que a su alrededor ponían atención.

Bajando las escaleras, con los puños cerrados, se controló. Justo al llegar al piso de abajo, su padre lo alcanzó, pero a última hora ya no lo llamó. Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta de eso. Las palabras de Irasue, resonaron en la cabeza de Taisho.

"_Se va a equivocar. Cuando lo haga, yo me haré cargo."_

* * *

Azotó la puerta trasera del local donde trabajaba. El golpe tan estruendoso provocó que cerrara los ojos por unos segundos. Cualquier ruido fuerte le alteraban los nervios. Llevaba mal puesto el saco para cubrirse del frío, que se puso aprisa, despeinando su cabello, además de que salir alterada del lugar no la ayudaba.

El coraje acumulado ya estaba saliendo. De nada le sirvió guardárselo para cuando se le rebelara a Naraku. Pues eso era lo que en realidad quería. Gritarle y golpearlo, para que entendiera que ella no era de su propiedad, y que no existían lazos que la unía a él, tan sólo los de sangre, que sólo renaciendo podría eliminar. Pero no. Sí existían dichos lazos, provocados por él y su dominación. Y provocados por ella, y su necesidad de seguridad. Porque no podía escapar del grupo que lideraba Naraku. Ella le permitió eso al darle el control cuando era más joven. Cuando llegó a pensar que él, al menos, era una mejor persona que el hombre que los cuidaba. Ya que Naraku sí se rebelaba a su tío cuando era necesario, y los protegía.

¿En qué momento se volvió a cómo era actualmente? ¿O es que siempre estuvo fingiendo? No lo sabía, y ya era tarde para averiguarlo.

Kagura no era una persona que le gustara la lucha, pero cuando luchaba, no le gustaba perder. Y estaba perdiendo contra Naraku. Siempre sabía qué decir, recurriendo al sarcasmo. No era fácil derrotarla cuando se metían con ella.

Recordó sus días en la secundaria, y sus múltiples peleas contra Kouga, su antiguo compañero de clase. La mayoría de las peleas verbales, ella le ganaba. Un par él. Tuvo suerte de que Kouga fuera un hombre que no estuviera interesado en golpear mujeres, o le hubiera ido muy mal. Era muy segura en ese tiempo, al enfrentarse contra un hombre, que era seguido por muchos más, considerando a Kouga como su líder, y el defendiéndolos a todos. A pesar de que Kagura de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario inapropiado sobre ellos, y que estos tuvieran las intenciones de darle una lección, Kouga nunca se los permitió. Se sentía con las intenciones de defenderlos él solo.  
Por eso nunca salió lastimada.

Esos días ya pasaron. Naraku no era Kouga. No podía ganarle de ninguna manera. No la hundía por defender a alguien. Por eso lo odiaba tanto. Porque al menos con Kouga se divertía, era algo más infantil. Con Naraku, los juegos no existían.

A tan sólo unos pasos, se daba cuenta que él tenía razón.

—No debe tenerla— murmuró, apretando los puños.

Si no sacaba el coraje gritando, terminaría llorando. Y ella, como una mujer que expresaba abiertamente que el llanto no era de ella, no lo haría. Aun si fuera necesario.

El tiempo donde llorar era necesario ya había pasado, y eso sólo ocurrió dos veces, a escondidas. Al menos, así se decía. Una de las veces que lloró, poco recordaba. Y la segunda, fue en completa soledad, lejos del departamento.

Buscó en su bolso el dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi. El departamento no estaba tan lejos como ir en metro pero tampoco tan cerca, como paras ir caminando. El autobús era la mejor opción, pero ya quería llegar y dormir.

La suerte seguía sin acompañarla, pues no contaba con el dinero que juraba debía tener.

Mal. Todo su maldita vida hecha una mierda, y ni un poco de piedad por ella.

Arrojó el bolso tan lejos como pudo. Sin dinero, debía caminar hasta la parada del autobús, y debía darse prisa. Gruñó, fastidiada por todo lo malo. No había opciones para elegir que no fuera el serle fiel a su primo. Vivir una ilusión de felicidad y seguridad por su vida, como Byakuya y Kanna. Aunque no fuera lo que ella deseaba. A pesar de que desde niña tenía otros sueños, demasiados altos para alguien como ella. Pero debía soñar, pues era parte de su naturaleza como prisionera. Debía hacerlo, ya que era necesario para que sobreviviera. Aunque ningún sueño se cumpliera, y se quedaran en su mente como simples imágenes.

Se acercó con pesadez por la bolsa, cansada de todos esos días. Soñaba con un respiro. Una pequeña bocanada de libertad, lejos del disturbio de su mente.

Y de repente, una fuerte mirada que la atravesaba, y le congelaba hasta los huesos. Se detuvo sin saber el motivo. Un hombre caminaba hacia ella. Tan estoico, como sólo él puede ser. Fue hasta que lo observó con más detenimiento que se dio cuenta de que ya lo conocía. Él también la reconocía, como Kagura, la mujer extraña, amiga de Rin.

No se esperaba verlo ahí. ¿Estuvo en el bar? ¿Cuándo? Ella estaba tan distraída que no se fijó en los clientes que esa noche llegaron. Caminaban en dirección contraria, encontrándose en un punto medio.

—Hola— saludó ella fríamente. Era una formalidad, nada más. Ni Rin ni él le hicieron nada malo como para portarse grosera con ellos cuando los vieran.

No tuvo respuesta por su parte, más que otra fría mirada. Él se detuvo frente de ella. No esperó que ella lo saludara, cuando él no quería hacerlo.

La curiosidad que ambos sintieron por conocerse días atrás volvía. Ya se habían olvidado.

Se incomodó. ¿Acaso él no hablaba?

—Tú eres el amigo de Rin, ¿o no?—pidió saber, aun conociendo la respuesta. Ella seguramente sabía más de él. Sesshomaru poco sabía de ella, sólo que era alguien que se envolvió en una situación extraña en la librería. Cualquier otro, lo hubiera tomado como una casualidad, pero él no. No creía en esas cosas, y aseguraba que algo más pasó.

—Y tú eres Kagura— afirmó.

—Qué halago. Sabes mi nombre— contestó sarcástica, mostrando un rostro de completa confianza.

¿Valía la pena hablar con ella? No lo creía. Parecía ser otra mujer más. Sin nada que llamara su atención como para perder su tiempo. Su noche tampoco fue de lo más agradable, y platicar con alguien para compensarlo no era su estilo. Tal vez ella, por cómo arrojó la bolsa sin aparente dirección, y guiada por la furia, si quería compensar algo con él. De igual manera no le interesaba.

—¿Estuviste en el bar? No recuerdo haberte visto— comentó.

No era un hombre que charlara, sencillamente porque no le gustaba. Kagura seguía siendo una extraña, sin nada que pudiera ofrecerle. Por esas razones la ignoró. No le dio una respuesta, y mucho menos le diría: "Discúlpame, debo irme", como el "hola", que por educación —y algo a la fuerza— se lo dio Kagura. Así era él, dándose demasiada importancia y minimizando a los demás.

Ya que él era demasiado para todos. El prejuicio era su mayor pecado, y Kagura, en esos momentos, estaba siendo prejuzgada. Él no estaba para ayudarla, pues a simple vista, pedía algún tipo de ayuda. Si Rin la hubiera visto, no dudaría en acercársele y preguntarle que le pasaba. Ellos eran muy contrarios, y por desgracia para Kagura, la adolescente no se presentaría con ella esa noche.

Con dos pasos, desató el coraje de Kagura. La ignoraba de la peor manera, dejándole las palabras al aire, como si ella fuera un loca con la que se topó en el calle. Cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente. No quería explotar, pero fue inevitable. Él la provocó.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Se giró para no darle la espalda, pues Sesshomaru siguió con su camino.

La furia almacenada, la que guardaba para Naraku, salió en una sencilla frase con potencia desde su pecho.

—¿Quién te da el derecho de portarte así? —Tan superior a todos. Como si todos a su alrededor fueran poca cosa. —Me has decepcionado. —Porque Rin le dijo que era diferente. ¿Dónde estaba la amabilidad que ella alegaba?

Escuchaba todo, y a vez la olvidaba. La amargura en sus palabras no le afectaba. No eran dirigidos a él, eso lo entendía.

—¿Qué no puedes responderme nada? —Seguía gritando, desesperada por la actitud de él.

Si hubiera sido Koga, su antiguo compañero de discusiones, ya estarían peleando a la par. Si hubiera sido Byakuya, al que consideró su mejor amigo, se estaría burlando de ella. Si hubiera sido Bankotsu, el chico que le atraía, intentaría calmarla. Si hubiera sido Naraku, ya la tendría contra la pared.

¿Por qué él no podía actuar como alguno de ellos? Ella quería una reacción, y él se negaba a dársela. Lo tomaba como una burla, y de las peores. Debía seguir gritando y peleando para sacarlo todo. Esas frases eran dirigidas a Naraku. Él hombre que tenía al frente, dándole la espalda, no era él, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella cuando escupir la furia era inevitable.

Muy mal para ser la segunda impresión, por parte de ambos.

—¡Eres una mierda! —Otra frase dirigida a Naraku, y que le escupía a Sesshomaru.

Escuchar y olvidar, la ventaja de Sesshomaru.

No retendría esas palabras innecesarias en su mente.

—¿Me escuchaste? Deja de joderme la vida. —Las frases salían de su boca sin pensarlas, pronunciándolas tan rápido que ni ella escuchaba lo que decía.

Era preferible decir todo que llorar más adelante. Lloraría si era necesario, si la situación fuera más horrible que su vida. Lo cual no pasaría, porque su vida ya era el infierno.

A veces Sesshomaru no se quería dar cuenta de lo que hacía. La lástima no era parte de su personalidad. Así que era difícil explicar porque seguía sin moverse, con las manos aún en sus bolsillos, sin pretender que le importaba. Pero la ayudaba, muy a su extraña manera. Sonrió de lado por la ironía. Él también era tan peculiar como ella. Sólo que él argumentaba que la curiosidad lo tenía ahí. Los minutos pasaron, y ya habían sido los suficientes. Debía marcharse.

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, marca Mild Seven, y se llevó uno a la boca, encendiéndolo segundos después. Dejó de darle la espalda, y Kagura se calló, a la expectativa de lo que pasaría ahora. Sólo algunos centímetros los separaran en esa noche, donde el frío ya era inevitable, pero soportable. No era una calle muy transitada, tan sólo un par de personas pasaban por ahí a esas horas.

Sin avisarle, le metió el cigarro a la boca, antes de que volviera hablar. Ese era un excelente remedio para calmar a cualquiera. A él le habían servido con anterioridad, y algo le decía que era lo que ella necesitaba. No se equivocaba, Kagura era adicta del cigarro y ante sus arranques, solía calmarla. No contaba con ninguno desde hacía dos semanas, y se podría decir que el síndrome de abstinencia también fue, en parte, culpable de su desesperación.

El sabor de ese cigarro resultó ser una delicia desconocido para ella. Ella fumaba otra marca, pero esta sabía mucho mejor.

—¿Qué marca es? —preguntó, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Le dio la cajetilla, la cual Kagura cogió con timidez. La caja era de color celeste, con el nombre de la marca en letras blancas; eran los cigarros más consumidos en Japón. ¿Cómo algo así la relajó?

—Mejor preocúpate por recoger tu bolsa antes de que te la roben.

¡Mierda, la bolsa! Se apresuró a ir por ella. No podía darse el lujo de perderla. Ya no contaba con más dinero, y lo que estaba en la bolsa sólo le durarían unos días. Cuando se levantó escuchó el motor de un auto.

Sesshomaru se marchaba. Dejándola con su cajetilla de cigarros, con los que Kagura no se quería quedar. Los guardó en su bolsa. A lo mejor, podría volvérselo a topar. Ya iban en total tres veces que las casualidad los juntaba. Una cuarta, y vez no sería extraño.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Como cada capítulo, pido disculpas. Mi idea era tener listo este capítulo para finales de febrero, y apenas lo terminé por ahí del miércoles. Espero que no estén enojados, ahora sí, con el siguiente no tengo planeado tardar tanto. Ya voy a comenzar a escribirlo, para no volver a tardar otro mes. _

_Sobre este capítulo, hay algunos detalles que me gustaría aclarar. No es secreto que hasta el momento, es el capítulo que más me ha gustado, pues se podía decir que la historia ya comienza a tomar más forma. Si lo notaron, Naraku casi no salió, cuando yo tenía intenciones de que saliera más, pero decidí no incluirlo, porque quería que Sesshomaru y Kagura tuvieran _su _capítulo, o sea que quise enfocarme más en ellos. Y por alguna extraña razón, la última escena fue la que motivo a terminarlo, porque la escribe cuando aún faltaban más cosas, y ese mismo día escribí lo que faltaba. Me gustó de esa escena. La marca de cigarros que fuma Sesshomaru, es una marca que si existe en Japón, y según lo que leí, es la más popular. _

_Lo que me gustó de la escena, fue el contraste que se da entre Kagura y Sesshomaru. Tienen personalidades muy diferentes. Kagura no duda en demostrar que está enojada o que prefiere estallar de ira, antes de guardárselo. Muy contrarío de Sesshomaru, que sabe controlarse. Tal vez, su única excepción es Inuyasha, quién parece ser el único que lo altera. Pero esa historia ya se la saben._

_La mención de Kouga, fue algo improvisado, y que en realidad, me terminó por gustar. No tengo pensado en mencionarlo más adelante, pero quién sabe, puedo que lo haga. Confieso que cuando pensaba en Bones, Kouga iba a salir, pero al final lo saqué de la historia. Tengo otros planes con él, pero en otra historia, que más adelante les comentaré. _

_Admito, que como siempre, batalle con Sesshomaru, no quiero que me quede OOC. Lo demás fue más fácil, aunque aquí entre nos, a veces pienso que Inu Taisho, me queda OOC. No tengo una buena base de él, porque en la serie sólo hacen menciones, y sale en un OVA muy poco. De lo que estoy segura, es que tenía una buena relación con Irasue y es algo que reflejo en el fic. También me gusta poner que Irasue, no es la culpable de la forma de ser de Sesshomaru, ni tampoco Taisho. A mí me gusta pensar que Sesshomaru es algo creído y prejuicioso, simplemente porque se le da la gana. No sé, tengo teorías sobre ellos tres, y que me gusta ponerlos en el fic. Ya se darán cuenta de lo que tengo planeados con ellos. _

_Acerca de Rin y su llavero de un sapo. ¿De verdad necesita explicación? Para los que no lo notaron, es Jaken. No tenía idea de como meterlo, y lo volví una animación, tipo Pucca. De hecho, su historia de cómo inició en el internet, para después pasar a televisión, es la historia de Pucca. Me dieron ganas de hacer un dibujo con Rin y Jaken tipo llavero… _

_Qué más, qué más… Siento que si digo más, terminaré de decir toda la historia. Mejor así lo dejamos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Yo estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, y ruego porque el siguiente quede igual o mejor. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me ponen, además de que el número de vistas, crece más. Tal vez no sea el fic más popular, pero lo hago con mucho cariño, y saber que existen personas que lo leen, me animan a hacer un buen trabajo. _

_No tengo sountrack. Si tengo canciones, pero no para este capítulo. No encuentro una canción que le quede a Sesshomaru y a Kagura. El tipo de "romance" que ellos tienen y tendrán es algo raro. Se los debo._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos n_n_


	7. ESTÁTICA

**__****Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia.**

* * *

**BONES**

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

Estática

* * *

_No existe el hilo rojo. Ni siquiera el destino. Hace tiempo aprendí que cuando piensas en seguir tu destino, es como si te formaras una cadena y ya no hubiera más opciones. Pero el peor destino que pude seguir, fue el que me querían imponer. Tenía dos opciones. Seguir al destino impuesto, o al destino que él me presentaba. _

_Y cuando lo vi nuevamente, sentí que era mi destino. Sí, cuando volví a ver a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, para nada quise seguirlo, pues formaría un vínculo con él, y se suponía que yo no contaba con el famoso hilo. Y cuando pienso eso con detenimiento, ninguno de los tres los tuvo. Así que seguí mi camino. Y seguiré caminando hasta encontrarme con mi supuesto destino. _

* * *

Era increíble. Lo que imaginó que pasaría se hizo realidad. Ella tenía la culpa por pensar en ellos, era como si los hubiera invocado. Bankotsu y Jakotsu estaban en el departamento con Byakuya, hablando seguramente de tonterías. Ni siquiera tenía que abrir la puerta para comprobar que estaban ahí, pues se escuchaba sus carcajadas hasta afuera. Al menos era mejor escuchar risas de un trío de idiotas, que escuchar las peleas de Naraku contra su tío. Esas peleas fueron tan agresivas y comunes que Kagura prefería llegar tarde a su casa.

Sus días de escuela no fueron los normales para una adolescente. No le gustaba por lo estricta que era. Gustaba de romper las reglas, se decía que ya tenía suficientes con las que su tío Onigumo le imponía. Tal rebeldía le causó muchos conflictos por ambos lados. En la escuela no fue muy bien aceptada por sus compañeros gracias a su actitud hostil. Además prefería salirse de clases y dar una vuelta por la cuidad. Las largas caminatas por las calles de Tokio fueron lo único que recuerda como bueno, a pesar de que le costó una baja calificación. Motivo por lo cual, al llegar al departamento, que casi siempre era tarde, era severamente regañada por su tío. En aquel entonces, Naraku estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que ella daba, así como de Kanna y Byakuya, lo que Kagura atribuía que siempre era por protegerlos. Pues era Naraku el que se enfrentaba a Onigumo, con una ira tan fuerte que llegaban hasta los golpes.

El miedo, un sentimiento con el que tenían que vivir a diario, se apaciguaba cuando el silencio se presentaba, luego de que Naraku les decía que lo mejor era encerrarse en el cuarto. Si veía que todos estaban muy alterados, los invitaba a salir.

Era definitivo que esos días habían terminaron. Al menos los gritos de alegría no eran intimidantes, aunque sí molestos. Kagura entró al departamento, encontrándose con el trío de escandalosos jóvenes en el sofá, con varias botellas de cerveza sobre una mesa de té que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos. También tenían unos cuadernos de dibujo sobre la mesa, eran los que provocaban las risas.

Quiso pasar de largo, sin prestarles atención. Pero los chicos siempre estaban alerta, y por supuesto, Kagura llamó su atención. Abrieron los ojos como platos por su repentina llegada. Byakuya fue el que más se sorprendió. No era nada normal que ella llegara a esa hora. Pensó rápido y se dijo que seguramente había tenido algún problema con su trabajo.

¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos, linda. ¡Hey, Kagura! Tenemos cerveza. Acompáñanos. ¡Qué cara! No te ves muy bien. Yo creo que se ve muy hermosa.

Carcajadas y comentarios. Kagura los ignoraba y cuando notaron que no pronunciaba palabra, se quedaron callados esperando alguna respuesta que nunca obtuvieron, pues enseguida ella entró al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Los muchachos cerraron los ojos por reflejo al escuchar el fuerte golpe. Segundos después Bankotsu y Jakotsu miraron a Byakuya, con la esperanza de que él les diera alguna explicación. Pero el chico de ojos azules ni siquiera le atinaba a lo que Kagura sentía esa noche.

—Olvídenla. Las mujeres son muy extrañas— afirmó Jakotsu, quien tenía en sus manos un cuaderno de dibujo. —¡Byakuya! —exclamó. El aludido giró su rostro para verlo. —Esto es lindísimo.

Bankotsu le quitó el cuaderno de las manos y observó lo que había dibujado.

—Qué mente tan enferma tienes para dibujar hombres desnudos— dijo dirigiéndose a Byakuya, quien estuvo ausente exactos cinco segundos pensando en su prima.

—Es arte— dijo para enseguida quitarle el cuaderno. —Y no es raro que no lo entiendas.

—Hermano, es hermoso. ¿Cómo no te puede gustar?

—¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar ver un dibujo de un hombre desnudo? Mejor pídele a Kagura que pose para ti. Hasta te compraría ese dibujo.

—Ya se lo he pedido, y me responde con amenazas de muerte— confesó Byakuya con sinceridad.

Jakotsu siguió observando lo que había hecho Byakuya. Había muchos cuadernos viejos. El hermano de Naraku los había sacado para escoger alguno y presentarlo como tarea. Tenía pereza ese día de dibujar algo para el día siguiente, y su mejor opción era buscar de entre lo que ya tenía y llevar el que fuera lo más parecido a lo que le encargaron. Nunca esperó que Naraku les hablara al par de hermanos.

—¡Oh Jack! —habló Jakotsu, recargándose en Byakuya. —Píntame como tus chicos franceses.

Más bromas que no sirvieron para que Byakuya evitara pensar sobre qué pasaba con Kagura. Hasta que no se fueran, podría hablar con ella.

* * *

¿Sería que ya no dio un pasó hacía atrás?

Cuando se trataba de Naraku, las personas daban pasos hacia atrás. Los suficientes para llegar a un punto en el que no fuera necesario. Porque cuando mirabas hacía atrás, él se encontraba recibiéndote. De todos modos, Kagura sentía que era la que más retrocedía. La que más lejos estaba de tener una vida normal. Le llenó de coraje el ver que Byakuya estaba haciendo algo con su vida, y que conviviera con más personas ajenas a su primo. A los pocos segundos, el coraje se disipó.

No dio un paso hacia atrás. Tampoco caminó hacia adelante. Lo que sucedió es que se quedó estática. Como si una alarma le dijera que se detuviera. Se detuvo al liberarse de las cosas que necesitaba gritar.

Se abrazó, por miedo al no saber qué ocurría. Como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

Recostarse en su cama era lo que más quería hacer. Debía ducharse primero para deshacerse del olor del cigarro. Se quitó la chaqueta con lentitud. Se desvistió de la misma forma. Con calma, sin apuro de cualquier tipo. Olvidando el defecto que le gustaba ocultar con miedo. Se desvestía sabiendo que el aroma de ese cigarro ya no estaría más en sus prendas, si es que pensaba no fumar la cajetilla que guardó celosamente en su bolso. Entró a la regadera, y no pensó en nada. Lo disfrutó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Rogando que el disturbio no volviera a agolparse.

Porque no existiría otro Sesshomaru en su futuro.

Él no existiría más. Él no se volvería a presentar. Ya que era la vida de Kagura, y él ya había cumplido su función según ella.

Salió del baño enredada en un toalla, con el cabello goteando. Con sus problemas olvidados momentáneamente. Así era, antes que el disturbio cruzara la puerta sin tocar, aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. Él era así, sin respeto por la privacidad, de la misma forma que lo era Kagura. Sin embargo, Naraku lo había hecho a propósito, pues ya sabía con quién se encontraría al cruzar la puerta.

Ante esto, Kagura se quedó quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Quita esa cara, tú haces esto siempre. Además, se supone que debes estar trabajando. El sorprendido soy yo. —Le echó una larga e incómoda mirada. Kagura sostuvo con más fuerza la toalla que cubría su desnudez, por un extraño miedo a que se le cayera en cualquier momento. —¿Vas a salir así?

No había pensado en eso. Salir en toalla para irse a su habitación no era buena teniendo a Bankotsu en la sala, listo para decirle cualquier tontería y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Tampoco le importaba mucho que ellos la vieran, Kagura lograba ser descarada, pero esa noche no estaba para aguantarlos.

—Sí.

—¿A pesar de que Bankotsu está afuera? Eres muy valiente.

—No tan valiente como Kikyou para tener una amistad contigo.

Naraku frunció el entrecejo. Su actitud cambió repentinamente.

—El que tengas a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu aquí, quiere decir que planeas hacer algo.

_Y cuando ellos están aquí, tú con ellos, se vuelve extraño para todos. Porque no son tus amigos, son como aliados. Y Byakuya se vuelve también tu aliado. Pero amistad nunca será. Por eso sé que algo malo planean, sólo que no sé qué tan malo es y cómo nos afectará._

No pensó que Kagura fuera tan perspicaz. Siempre tuvo la idea de que sus actos eran discretos, pero al parecer no lo era tanto. El sentirse expuesto lo intimidó por un instante, pero enseguida la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

Ella no debía ser igual a Kikyou. Ella debía temerle y obedecerlo. Pero ambas eran iguales, con las suficientes agallas para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que te volvieron a despedir?

La mujer no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su primo. La superioridad de él era evidente cuando se miraban. Naraku dejaba en claro que él tenía el control sobre ella, que él se burlaba de ella. La miraba de la forma que le gustaría hacerlo con Kikyou. La miraba como Kikyou lo miraba a él, con burla.

—Inútil. Por primera vez pensé que estabas haciendo las cosas bien.

—¿Y qué importaba que yo no trabaje? De cualquier modo tú no estás contento.

_De cualquier modo, no logro tus expectativas. Siempre soy la inútil, y la que sueña con tonterías. Porque escapar de ti y de lo que representas es una tontería. Estamos marcados, y estamos unidos. Y por más libertad que tenga, nunca lograré escapar. _

La apretó con más fuerza. Kagura no sabía nada de los actos que hizo y que él planeaba hacer. Kagura le daba entender que ella, tan ignorante, no era. No era igual que Kanna o que Byakuya. Tampoco era como las demás personas con quienes había tratado. Sí ella supiera, o si se llegaba a enterar de _todo,_ encontraría la libertad. Y así las cosas no debían ser.

No otra Kikyou.

—¿Contento? ¿Por ti debo estar contento? ¿Crees que trabajando puedo estar contento?

_Por ti estoy contento, porque puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Puedo ver las expresiones que me gustarían, y quiero mantenerte así. Tú infeliz, pero a mi lado. _

Serían infelices, pero se tendrían de consuelo. Eran iguales en muchos sentidos. Pero Kagura no tenía opciones, al menos hasta ese momento no las conocía, pues Naraku se encargó de ocultarlas.

—Naraku, suéltame— pidió ella. Naraku se estaba poniendo agresivo. La apretaba con más y más fuerza.

—No debería tener lástima de ti. Ni de nadie de esta casa. ¿Recuerdas que yo te salve? ¿Lo has olvidado? Si soy así contigo, es porque te lo mereces.

_Y yo no merezco volverme el villano. A pesar de que yo disfruto hacerte infeliz. Serás más infeliz que yo, y te lograré enfermar. Seremos dos enfermos, pero tú más que yo. _

_Tú serás peor persona que yo. Tú serás la odiaba, la que de lástima, de ese tipo de lástima de la que huimos. De esa lástima que todo el mundo tiene por instinto. Y no conocerás a alguien que no la tenga. Porque no existe._

Porque Naraku había buscado a alguien que no le tuviera lástima. Y sabía que esa persona, era ella, a la que sujetaba y le revelaba esa cara de miedo. A la que no quería soltar, hasta que aprendiera a temerle más.

No la dejaría, a ella no.

* * *

Nuevamente lo hizo. La siguió.

Pasó parte de su mañana al pendiente de que saliera del departamento. La veía caminar desde lejos, con su cabello negro y largo. Él estaba dentro de su carro, esperando que caminara una cuadra más para seguirla. Naraku tenía esa extraña y tenebrosa costumbre, una que le costaba despegarse desde que tenía 17 años.

Arrancó el carro, sin perderla de vista. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Por qué no iba al lugar donde se supone que iría como era su costumbre? ¿Por qué se quedaba parada? El auto negro de Naraku avanzaba, hasta ser detenido por un semáforo. Mucha gente comenzó a cruzar la calle, pero ella no. Seguía ahí de pie.

Él estaba desconcertado por la inesperada acción de la mujer de cabello negro. ¿Esperaría a alguien? Un coraje atravesó su pecho, evidenciado en una mueca de disgusto. Ella no podía estar con otro. Ella le pertenecía desde que la conoció. Pues si ella llegó por su voluntad, fue para que estuviera con él. Ya que en el pasado, sólo existía su rostro, con su mirada de bondad. La que juró que algún día borraría. A pasar de la corta edad que ambos tenían, ella era muy diferente a todos. No tenía la voluntad de deshacerse de ese recuerdo. Le gustaba su pasado, añoraba el volver como ninguna persona. Era de lo que vivía, del recuerdo, pues la quería a ella. A la mujer que estaba parada. Lo supo entonces, al cambiar el semáforo y seguir conduciendo. Lo estaba mirando. Ella sabía lo que él hacía.

Por supuesto, así era ella. Con esos aires de superioridad hacía él, como si estuviera enterada de lo que él sentía. Detuvo el auto unos metros adelante. La siguió observando por el retrovisor. Le daba vergüenza que lo hubieran descubierto, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para huir. Debía enfrentársele, y topársele como si se tratara de una casualidad. No quería que ella se diera más importancia. Sino que se diera cuenta que él era superior a ella. Por lo menos, era lo que Naraku luchaba por lograr. En todos los años que tenía de conocerla, no había logrado nada.

Tenía a Kagura, Kanna y Byakuya manipulados. Habían resultado ser un reto fácil. Pero Kikyou, la mujer de largo cabello lacio y mirada fría, se burlaba de él.

A través del espejo, Naraku se percató de que enseguida alguien llegó con Kikyou, y no era precisamente Inuyasha. Era un hombre que parecía ser de la misma edad que ella, aunque más alto. Usaba una bata blanca de doctor, lo que le hizo pensar a Naraku que se trataba de algún compañero de clases. Lo que segundos después terminó por confirmar, al momento de que él le diera un cuaderno. Naraku quiso bajar del auto, correrlo para que no siguiera compartiendo algo con ella. Sólo él debía ser quien compartiera todo con ella.

_Como antes._

Cuando la inocencia les pertenecía a ambos y la niñez dejaba sus mentes. Era lo que quería, traer el pasado al presente, sin importarle cómo. Kikyou era de Naraku, y no era porque la hubiera escogido. Ella llegó hacia él, lo que significaba que estaba destinada para él.

El hombre que llegó para verse con Kikyou platicó con ella por unos minutos, alterando sin querer a Naraku. Él estaba aferrado al volante con demasiada fuerza. No dejaría que pasara, que otro llegara a la vida de Kikyou y que formara parte de ella, así como alguna vez él formó. Kikyou era de él, y no importaba que extremos tuviera que tocar para hacerlo. Por más que intentaba no bajarse del auto, Naraku terminó por soltar volante e intentó abrir la puerta, hasta que un minuto después lo hizo. Apenas se había bajado del auto cuando el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer se despidió amistosamente de ella.

Naraku aún así no se alegraba. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, se relajó diciéndose que debía mostrarse como cualquier persona. Pues Kikyou era muy observadora, siempre lo había sido.

Antes de que él llegara, Kikyou se apresuró para interceptarlo. Él se detuvo, parpadeando un par de veces, incrédulo por la acción de la mujer, que ahora tenía en frente.

Parecía burlarse. ¿Por qué no la intimidaba? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable?

—Naraku. Qué sorpresa. No tenía idea de que te gustaba venir hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad sólo para verme.

Como odiaba su sonrisa triunfante. Ella lo terminó por dejar en una situación demasiado incomoda, era como si lo hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo. Kikyou estaba al tanto de cómo Naraku gustaba de espiarla y seguirla. Incluso ya se había atrevido a ir a su departamento una vez, sin saber por qué.

—Por favor Kikyou. No te sientas especial— dijo con fingida confianza.

—Por supuesto que no me siento especial. Esa palabra es poco para todo lo que tú has hecho por mí.

Toda la confianza cayó.

—¿Qué pasa, Naraku? ¿Creíste que no había dado cuenta de que tienes años espiándome? ¿O que él otro día entraste a mi departamento? ¿Piensas que he olvidado tus inesperadas visitas?

El coraje se revelaba en Naraku, pues Kikyou le recordaba acciones que para nada lo orgullecían. Él mismo se decía lo desesperado que debía verse por tenerla tan vigilada.

—¿Por qué te quedas callado? Desmiénteme.

No decía nada ante la mirada fría de Kikyou. Ella era más que él, y lograba con facilidad más cosas que él.

—Oh Naraku, me sorprende que todavía sientas ese amor tan infantil por mí. Pero sabes, es algo tierno saber que soy la única mujer en tu vida.

—¿Segura que eres la única en mi vida? —Fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

—¿Acaso acosas a otra? No me hagas sentir celos.

Perdió. Detestaba hacerlo, y por tal motivo, no le gustaba hablar con ella. Kikyou era astuta y confiada. Por lo mismo, no le temía a Naraku. Se podía decir que hasta en cierto modo, tenía un control sobre él. No le interesaba que tan obsesivo podía llegar a ser, Kikyou pensaba que él no la lastimaría de ninguna manera. Lo único que en realidad le preocupaba, era que en algún momento Inuyasha se diera cuenta y se enfrentara a él. No era secreto que Naraku lo odiaba, y que Kikyou se esforzaba para que su novio no se diera cuenta de eso.

Hasta el momento, Naraku mantenía una distancia tolerable. Aunque en la mente de la estudiante, temía por el día en el que Inuyasha se enterara, pero era peor el miedo de que Naraku se diera de la debilidad de ella.

Por fin, él la dejó. Sus encuentros no pasaban de minutos.

Respiró profundo, siento un extraño presentimiento. Naraku parecía intentar cruzar un nuevo límite. ¿Ella podría con él si lo hacía? Cualquiera pensaría que lo mejor era denunciarlo a lo policía antes de que él perdiera la cordura, pero Kikyou ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

Consideraba a Naraku como un problema que ella misma debía resolver.

* * *

Azotó la puerta y quedó en el auto largos minutos, viendo cómo Kikyou se perdía entre la gente. La situación con ella empeoraba, y lo peor es que la noche anterior Kagura le confirmó que él era más indiscreto, como si Kikyou ejerciera un fuerte poder sobre él. Había llegado la hora, el enamoramiento infantil por ella evolucionó hasta un nivel que lo orillaba a pensar en una nueva forma de tenerla otra vez, a pesar de nunca haberla tenido. Pero en su mente, sus fantasías, ella era de él. Desde el primer día que la conoció.

Tan joven, y la voluntad de Kikyou por ayudar a las personas salía a flote. Tan inocente, que no se dio cuenta de que lo hacía con Naraku. Porque ella sólo tenía doce años, y el catorce. Y él necesitaba ayuda, aunque no la pedía. Y ella le ofreció ayuda, sin escuchar que lo necesitara.

Y los recuerdos volvían a Naraku, intentando entender porque ella llegó al hospital como voluntaria para ayudar a las personas.

En ese entonces, Naraku llegó a pensar que ella estaba exclusivamente por él. Kikyou ya había sido voluntaria varias veces. Lo primero que le llamó la atención, fue su extraña manera de ser. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan fría y bondadosa?

La podía ver, como ella atravesaba la puerta con una enfermera a lado suyo, mientras él estaba acostado. Más enojado que triste por su situación. No supo que sucedió con su hermano o primas. Ni siquiera había preguntado por ellos, ya que desde ese entonces, Naraku era egoísta y se interesaba sólo por él. Le gustaba actuar demostrando que él sentía empatía por todos. Pero en ese entonces, Naraku no llegaba a ser a lo que era de adulto. Aun tenía inocencia y aun necesitaba de alguien. Y se aferró todo lo que pudo, a la niña que lo miraba con seriedad.

Como si le hubiera dicho que sólo estaba para él y que así sería siempre. Aférrate, porque soy lo único, y yo no te lastimare.

Se aferró tanto, que terminó lastimando a otros. Buscó a alguien que pudiera sustituirla, y la encontró, y le hacía lo que él quería hacerle a ella. Buscó en ella los rostros que él deseaba ver, y no que esos rostros se mostraban en su propia cara.

Lastimaba por ella, y sólo por ella. Era así por ella. Nunca se culparía, Kikyou era la culpable. Y el coraje se hizo presente cuando arrancó el carro.

Debía hacer algo, otra cosa no tan infantil como lo planeado anoche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente evitó tener cualquier roce con Naraku y con Byakuya. Sólo miró por unos minutos a Kanna, y se miraron en señal de despedida, pues la menor debía irse a la escuela. Kagura no durmió en todo lo que restaba de la noche, y hasta no estar segura de que todos se había marchado se levantó. Se cambió y arregló, y salió en busca de un nuevo trabajo sin éxito. No sabía cómo decir que si tenía experiencia, pero que siempre termina mal en ellos.

Y volvió a la casa, sin intenciones de recordar, pero recordando cómo al final Naraku la soltó y ella, sin perder la oportunidad, salió de ahí tan rápido que ninguno de los tres chicos que estaban en los muebles pudo decirle algo u observarla mejor.

De eso ya habían pasado horas, y ya en el departamento nuevamente, entró directo a su habitación. Ya Kanna y Naraku estaban ahí. Kanna cumpliendo con su rutina. Levantarse, escuela, tarea y dormir. ¿No te aburres de hacer lo mismo todos los días? Le preguntó alguna vez Kagura a su hermana. No, le respondió. De acuerdo, ¿y esperas estudiar la universidad? Sí, respondió, sí es lo que Naraku quiere.

Si es que Naraku así lo deseaba.

Kanna era obediente. Por tal motivo, por más que la amara —porque la amaba— se alejaba de ella. No tenían nada en común más allá de la sangre y la imperfección.

Rendida, tiró el bolso en la cama, y se recostó. Cerró los ojos, y los abrió de golpe para volver a tomar su bolsa.

Lo olvidó. Por culpa de las reclamos, por culpa de las palabras hirientes. De seguir hundiéndola. Kagura había olvidado su extraño encuentro con aquel hombre de mirada fría, que le pasó su cajetilla de cigarros, esa caja que inundaba con su fuerte aroma toda su bolsa al momento de abrirla. La sacó, temblando. Esa cajetilla significaba el encuentro de ella con otro mundo. Lo que significaba esperanza, el sentimiento más estorboso que conocía. La esperanza era inútil, por intentar abrirle un camino que ella no podía seguir, la sombra lo impedía.

Admiró la cajetilla. Fumar un cigarro era tentador, pero esa caja no le pertenecía. Tenía un dueño que posiblemente no volvería a ver. Abrió la caja. Contó los cigarros. Sólo quedaban seis. Intentó llevarse uno a la boca sin éxito. Los dejó a un costado suyo. No debían significar nada, porque él no significaba nada. La idealización del hombre que protegía desapareció, revelando a alguien grosero y orgulloso.

Volvió a meterlos en su bolsa. En cualquier momento llegaría Kanna, o tal vez Naraku. No quería estar con ellos. Ni siquiera toparse con Byakuya. Era la exiliada de la familia, por no haber aprendido a obedecer a Naraku. La rara de una familia envuelta en sucesos extraños.

El aroma de los cigarrillos se quedó en el aire, al igual que las palabras que pronunció la noche anterior, y de las cuales no podía recordar con exactitud. Le gritó a la persona equivocada, sin saber qué tiempo antes ya le había llorado. Esas dos personas que conocían distintas facetas de ambos. Que estuvieron por casualidad en los momentos que se necesitaban sacar lo que el orgullo no dejaba. Guardaban el secreto de en un profundo y olvidado recuerdo de un encuentro.

¿Lo recordarían en un futuro?

Ella tuvo la necesidad de un apoyo silencioso. Él igual. Vivieron una etapa que compartieron como dos extraños, por culpa de una casualidad, algo en lo que se negaban a creer.

Por el momento, no recordaba eso. Huía del pasado y se empeñaba en estar en el presente, a pesar de no ser lo mejor. Se sentó, debía hacer algo. Que sucedieran más cosas como la de esa noche. La de huir de la sombra, sin importar cómo fuera. No tenía que ser precisamente el engreído de Sesshomaru el que la sacara de ese mundo. Porque si algo le dejó claro la noche anterior, era que él no tenía la obligación de salvarla.

Con prisa, y únicamente su bolso, intentó salir del departamento. No quería encontrarse con Naraku y sus palabras sobre lo inútil que era ella. Él estaba formando un nuevo cumulo de coraje, y antes de que terminara por formarse y explotara a algún pobre tonto, lo evitaría. Ya no quería cruzar palabra con su primo. Antes, buscaría otra cosa mejor.

Buscaría ser menos él y más ella.

En la sala, Naraku seguía ahí, con las llaves de su carro entre las manos, jugando con ellas. Pensativo, tal vez melancólico, no lo sabía. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse provocó que abandonara sus pensamientos y se girara buscando a Kagura, que aparentemente desea salir sin antes avisarle. Nunca pedía permiso, sólo salía. Naraku, más dominante que de costumbre, no la quería fuera. La quería metida en su cuarto, lucía rara.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No te interesa.

—Si me interesa.

Se levantó del mueble, y dio unos pasos, los cuales Kagura escuchaba como una punzada en sus oídos. Él no estaba feliz.

—¿Piensas ir sola? ¿Qué no ves que puede ser peligroso?

El verdadero peligro estaba con él. Kagura vio su mirada, la de dominación. Respiró profundo y pensó que el efecto del _cigarro_ ya se había pasado y que ahora no podría hacerle frente a Naraku otra vez.

—Naraku, debo salir— dijo llevándose una mano hasta su frente. Se estaba asfixiando de él.

Kagura llegaba a pensar que el departamento tenía un aspecto lúgubre cuando Naraku estaba de mal humor. Demasiado oscuro a pesar de tener las luces encendidas. El ambiente pesado e incómodo. Parecía exagerar, pero Naraku tenía la habilidad de transformar las cosas con su actitud. Por algo Kagura se sentía más él, la estaba trastornando.

Pero ya no quería ser parecida a él, no cuando el físico ya la delataba y le decía que tenía un lazo de sangre con él. No cuando compartían la imperfección.

Quería ser parecida a otro, a é_l_. Al hombre que desvaneció su idealización. Lo imaginó frente a Naraku, demostrándole lo superior que era.

—¿Y tienes que hacerlo sola?

¿Sin la vigilancia adecuada para ver que intente traicionarla? Como _ella_ lo hizo.

Sin saber con qué se encontraría, Byakuya entró para ver lo que parecía el inicio de una pelea entre ellos. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Kagura tan segura contra su único hermano.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

Los pares de ojos rubís se enfocaron en él.

Kagura tenía otra mirada. Sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante para hacerle frente a Naraku. Imitaba al de ojos ámbar de forma inconsciente. Admiraba su orgullo y su fuerza.

Observador como siempre, Byakuya notó un extraño detalle en ella. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero sí existía una diferencia. A lo mejor ya comenzaría a alejarse de Naraku. A lo mejor, Naraku aún no se daba cuenta.

—Byakuya, ve con ella— sentenció.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde ella quiera.

—¿Pedí que me acompañaran?

Vio una oportunidad para indagar en Kagura y saber cuál era la razón de un paso hacia el cambio.

Vamos, Kagura, nos divertiremos. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo invito. ¿Tú nos acompañaras, Naraku? ¿No? Sólo seremos nosotros.

La convenció, a pesar de su mal humor y sus muchas quejas. Así era Byakuya de perspicaz cuando quería sacar algo de información.

* * *

Habiendo escapado de los reclamos, Byakuya tomó del brazo a su prima, en señal de que todo estaba bien. Lo mejor siempre era salir y despejarse de todo eso. Era lo que él hacía siempre, se despejaba de los problemas. Aunque había días en los que alcanzaba a sentir mal, porque lo hacía solo, pero ya después no le importaba. Todos en su familia se distinguían por hacer las cosas por su cuenta, y de alguna manera los terminaba por afectar. Pero ya no importaba pensar en eso, Kagura necesitaba un nuevo trabajo, y él se ofreció a conseguirle uno nuevo. Le dijo en el camino que tenía muchos amigos, que alguno podría ayudarlo. No importaba lo que él tuviera que darles, con tal de que ella no tuviera que batallar más con Naraku. Kagura pensó que seguramente su primo sacaría algún provecho de todo eso, pero no sería mala idea que él la ayudara.

No fueron muy lejos del departamento. Un centro comercial estaba cerca, siendo ese el que más frecuentaban. A Kagura parecía aburrirle la decisión de su primo. Le hubiera gustado hacer tomado el tren e ir más lejos, al menos eso.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres comer?

—No.

—¿Será por el amor? —Kagura elevó una ceja, para enseguida lanzar un bufido. Ya sabía a lo que se refería. —¿O Naraku y tú ya terminaron su relación?

—No empieces. Prefiero que digas que tengo una relación con cualquier otro hombre. Hasta prefiero que digas que me gustan las mujeres, pero nunca Naraku. Es intolerable.

—¿Y si no es él? ¿Quién? Por lo que he visto no tienes muchas opciones. Jamás te he conocido algún hombre, a menos que hayas ocultado bien algún noviazgo.

Silencio. No tuvo una respuesta. Por la timidez de que vieran su cuerpo marcado, hasta ese momento no había pensado en hombres, Ella misma aceptaba que era bonita y de buen físico. Pero hasta ahí. En algún momento de su vida sintió algo muy cercano al enamoramiento, y fue una etapa de mucha inmadurez. Eso ya no se volvió a presentar, y ahora tenía a Bankotsu, el único que le gustaba por el momento y que aun así no podía convencerla.

—Sabes, él lo sabe. —¿Quién sabe qué cosa? ¿Acaso Byakuya leyó su mente? No, era evidente que de todos, Bankotsu fuera el único al que podía considerar por el momento. —Desde hace tiempo, Bankotsu sabe de tu problema— continúo hablando. —Tal vez puedas darle una oportunidad…

—Cállate—susurró en ruego.

_Cállate, porque no quiero escucharlo, no quiero saber quién aparte de nosotros lo sabe. No es por vanidad mi problema, entiendo que no es por eso. Es por el lazo y su significado. A que me une y me unirá. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, porque no quiero más lazos que en realidad parecen cadenas. Así que cállate, y sigamos fingiendo que tú y yo somos normales._

No hicieron gran cosa. Pequeñas compras y charlas, por parte de Byakuya. Comentarios sobre sus amigos y la universidad. Anécdotas sobre sus fiestas y salidas en la noche. Byakuya era tan sociable como Kagura de apática. Llegó un momento en el que ella se preguntó el por qué él era así. Si existía alguna razón en especial, si debía o no relacionarlo con Naraku o era simple paranoia suya.

Byakuya la jaló, apartándola de entre todos los estudiantes que empezaron a llegar y que llenaban el lugar, asfixiando a Kagura con su presencia, recordándole lo que ella nunca hizo. El joven de los ojos azules lo notó y le dijo que quitará esa cara. Que por lo que recordaba de su adolescencia, esta no había sido tan mala, y que sí logró hacer algunas cosas que ella quería. Kagura no le respondió. Un par de pequeños éxitos no significaban nada para ella. Era una sobreviviente de su agonía impuesta por una horrible persona al que debía llamar tío. Pero en ese momento, la agonía volvía y era la misma agonía quién la salvaba. ¿Cómo Byakuya podía estar seguro que su adolescencia no fue tan mala? ¿Cómo, cuando él no sufrió la misma agonía?

—¿Es tan malo?

Kagura elevó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él y su típica sonrisa.

—¿Consideras tan mala nuestra vida como para amargarte? ¿Por qué no volvemos a lo de antes? Divirtámonos, como antes, y coquetea. Guíñale a alguien, a quién sea. Cuando teníamos diez y nueve, era lo que hacíamos. Nos escapábamos de nuestros padres, de Naraku, y jalábamos a Kanna con nosotros. Y tú coqueteabas, queriendo llamar la atención de alguien mayor y guapo. Yo te decía que era a mí a quién mirarían. Y lo hacían, porque me veían raro, pero yo tomaba ventaja de eso y mentía diciéndote que yo les gusté, sólo para ganarte. Aún pienso que puedo ganarte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La verdad, no entiendo dónde quedó tu coquetería, tu vanidad. Tú fuerza de voluntad, y el anhelo por libertad. Eres sólo una amargada que no lucha por nada y que pretende que con quejas y gritos logrará algo. —Soltó un fuerte suspiro. —Te volviste una estúpida.

Lo último le dolió a Kagura. Era una estúpida, y no se lo dijo para que se enojara. No se lo dijo para que ella le gritara. Se lo dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo. Ya no era lo que solía ser.

—Aún anhelo la libertad… —murmuró, tratando de manera nula creérselo.

Ya no era la niña antes del accidente. Ni la que sobrevivió cuando se fue su tío. Se perdió más de lo que ella pensaba. Y era precisamente lo que decía Byakuya, una estúpida en busca de un _algo _que la despertara. En busca de un sueño al que seguir. ¿Podría recordar lo que alguna vez soñaba?

Byakuya la abrazo, y la llevó abrazada hasta entrar a una tienda. Ella no lo soltó, sintió el abrazo sincero de su parte. Se lo correspondió al tener la necesidad de uno. Añoraba que Kanna lo hiciera, pero por desgracia, estaba más hundida que ella. Tal vez, cuando ella encontrara como librarse de _él_, intentaría liberar a su hermana.

El celular sonó, rompiendo el abrazo y la comodidad que ambos sentían. Era el de Kagura. Un celular ya viejo, regalo de Naraku cuando ella comenzó a trabajar. Le había dicho que lo usara cuando fuera necesario, y es que con eso estaría más tranquilo. Kagura pensó que lo hacía para tenerla de alguna manera más vigilada. Razón por la cual era habitual que Kagura "olvidara" el artefacto en su casa, provocando uno que otro disgusto. Ese día ella lo traía, con la esperanza de tener suerte y ser llamada para algún trabajo.

Respondió. Escuchó lo que le decían. Pensó si sería buena idea. Byakuya la miró atentó hasta que por fin colgó. Con paciencia, esperó hasta que ella pronunciara palabra.

—Me habló mi exjefe, me dijo que volviera.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. Debo irme— dijo firme.

—De acuerdo.

Se encaminó para salir de ese lugar, con Byakuya a lado suyo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada y no se dijeron mucho. Se despidieron con un simple "nos vemos". Él dio la media vuelta, y no vio que alguien más estaba ahí. Pero Kagura sí.

La genta pasaba a lado suyo. Se dio cuenta de que Kagura se detuvo por un instante, estorbando en el camino. Ella volvió a dar unos pasos, observando como él, junto a ella, la miraban.

Y frunció el entrecejo, sin entender porque se seguían encontrando. Él vestía de una manera muy elegante y sencilla, mientras que ella radiaba. Sesshomaru y Rin, siempre juntos. Byakuya le hubiera dicho que ese hombre era guapo, y que se fijaría en él, que ni siquiera intentara coquetearle porque perdería. Y si ella hubiera tenido diez, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por demostrarle que podía llamar su atención. Tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora ya no tenía interés en esos juegos, y le diría a Byakuya que sí, él ganaría.

Rin estaba atenta a la mujer, sin tener una reacción especial para ella. Viendo cómo se perdía, se preguntaba si vivía cerca de ahí, o si era otra coincidencia. ¿Será una futura amiga? ¿Sería un cambió en su vida? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? Ambas. Pues Sesshomaru se encontraría con otra persona en unos minutos. Sesshomaru entendería, a partir de ahí, que nunca fue una coincidencia. Que estaba ligado de una manera similar a lo que ella le daba tanta vergüenza. Y que a través del orgullo y la ambición, él trataba de reponer.

Miró su mano izquierda, y aun dolía.

Miró su mano izquierda, e intentó recordar.

La vergüenza estaba marcada en su brazo.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¿Cuál es mi excusa de ahora? Ninguna. Como siempre lamento el largo retraso. Nunca es mi intención tardar tanto, cuando en realidad me gusta actualizar rápido. Sobre todo porque se supone que yo planeaba terminarlo para estas fechas, y enseguida comenzar con otro y subirlo por ahí de septiembre. Pero desde abril en cuanto a fics, no me han salido muy bien las cosas. Tengo muchos one-shots incompletos y no he cerrado un fic de San Valentín que tengo._

No las preocuparé con mis cosas.

Este capítulo fue algo especial. La inspiración y la idea siempre estuvieron presentes pero llegaban en pequeñas dosis a lo largo de estos meses. Por eso algunos párrafos son mejores que otros. Debo decir que la interacción Naraku/Kikyou fue la que más disfruté de todas y que sentí que mejor quedó. Y ni hablar de la relación que tienen Byakuya y Kagura. Me siento mal por dejar un poco fuera a Kanna de esto, pero ella ya tendrá su momento, lo aseguro.  
El cierre del capítulo fue lo más difícil para mí. Tenía una enorme idea de cómo sería el siguiente encuentro entre Sesshomaru y Kagura, y que abarcaría un poco de comedio (bueno, mi triste intento de comedia), pero lo dejé de lado dejándoles algunas pistas de lo que se viene.  
Espero les haya gustado

Gracias a todos lo que me apoyan:

_Gemma, Emmik, Tya´ahnee, Pau (TE AMO, siempre me dejas reviews hermosos), Glasersomys (ya en el siguiente avanzare con más con el SessKagu :D), Sesshome, Evelyn. y por supuesto Agatha, que siempre me latiguea ¬_¬ ´pero me ayuda a corregir los capítulos.  
No había notado que el último capítulo fue el que más reviews tuvo. Mil gracias por eso, no los merezco, porque me pasa responderlos, pero créanme que se los recompensaré de una manera muy especial n_n_

Ya para irme, escuchen la canción Numb, de Linkin Park. Cuando la escuché no pude evitar pensar en este capítulo, incluso "pedí prestada" un pequeño fragmento de la canción.

Ahora si prometo no tardar con el siguiente, simplemente porque se acerca algo que siempre he querido escribir :D Y aclaro: No pienso dejar este fic sin terminar. Lo más que puede suceder es que me atrase en actualizar, como pasó con este, pero hasta ahí. Bones es demasiado especial como que quede inconcluso :)

_Y me voy. Que pasen lindo día._


End file.
